La maldición de Tokei
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Su mayor deseo fue el que las cosas fueran como antes, continuando en donde se quedaron. Pero la maldición los alcanzó. Seis personas diferentes fueron atrapadas en un mundo donde existen tantos deberes y mentiras que resulta insoportable. Donde se les llama de muchas formas, se les adora, pero mayormente se les teme. Son simples herramientas.
1. Preludio: El cuerpo abandonado

_**IMPORTANTE: Los personajes de "Inuyasha" le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que sólo ella puede lucrar con ellos. Lo único mío es esta historia y el mundo en el que se desenvuelve.**_

 _ **También, este fic estará siendo publicado consecutivamente en el Foro de Fanficslandia, bajo el nick de LoopsMagpe.**_

* * *

 **Preludio:**

 **El cuerpo abandonado**

El bosque seguía ardiendo, pero ya nadie gritaba. Los muertos no pueden gritar. Miró sus brazos y los encontró manchados de sangre hasta los codos. Lo más seguro era que su cuerpo se encontrara húmedo a causa del color escarlata. Lo sabía por su potente olor a óxido y sal, y por el recuerdo de que hacía sólo unos cuantos minutos acababa de matar, dejando a su espalda una pila de cadáveres.

Pero no era el único. Esta noche —al igual que las anteriores— muchos tuvieron que elegir entre matar o morir, entre ser heridos o herir; y él era uno de los pocos que seguían de pie.

Dos de seis.

El sonido del metal chocando contra metal, los gemidos, el llanto de los desquiciados y los gruñidos rabiosos. Así era como se escuchaba la desesperanza en medio de los escombros. Porque en tan pocos días el mundo se había convertido en el infierno, por su culpa.

—Basta —susurró. Su boca también sabía a muerte—. Ya he tenido suficiente de todo esto.

Estaba harto, cansado y sólo quería ponerle fin a todo en ese preciso momento. Volver a mojar sus manos si con ello lograba romper esa cadena de sufrimiento, destrozarla hasta que no quedara nada.

Dio un vistazo al cielo nocturno el cual era iluminado exclusivamente por los relámpagos, y caminó lentamente, arrastrando un poco la pierna izquierda. La sangre que lo ensuciaba también era suya. Le estaba costando respirar con normalidad, había perdido la visión del ojo derecho y todo su cuerpo pesaba. Aun así, se dirigió nuevamente a la batalla.

Se encontraron como si ambos se hubieran estado buscando desde siempre.

Se vieron, comprendiendo que el final había llegado y que existían sólo dos formas —dos posibilidades— en las que eso ocurriera. Dos deseos, dos personas. Uno de ellos se cumpliría; sin embargo, no habría un ganador.

Ambos lo sabían y aceptaron los términos.

Se lanzó hacia su contrincante después de abrazar su lado salvaje, batiéndose en una lucha de blanco y negro, mientras se despedían del respeto, el pasado y hasta del amor para darle paso al odio. En cada ataque se estaba entregando completamente, haciendo a un lado los destellos de sentimientos que se colaban en su mente, ya fueran suyos o ajenos. Tenía que borrarlo todo, incluso a sí mismo, para lograr que su cuerpo expresara todo lo que tenía que decir.

Los sobrevivientes observaban con atención, sin querer siquiera pestañar. Era peligroso quedarse ahí, pero ninguno quería moverse. Nadie pretendía perderse el resultado, ya que de ello dependería el curso que tomarían sus vidas.

La historia lo dijo: quien pierde es _el malo,_ quien gana es _el bueno._

La distancia se redujo considerablemente y los dos tenían más heridas. El ser humano que se enfrentaba a la enorme criatura comenzó a cambiar de expresiones faciales, viajando rápidamente de un sentimiento a otro, incluso se rio. La demencia te da total libertad de tomar cualquier riesgo por más absurdo que fuera. Eso lo comprobó al verlo correr hacia su dirección, gritando su nombre. Él logró esquivar sin dificultad su ataque. Pero eso era lo que se esperaba que hiciera.

Entonces sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho y, al bajar la vista, se encontró con su sonrisa de dientes ensangrentados, introduciendo aún más su _katana_ entre las costillas.

Él gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los presentes se cubrieran las orejas. No obstante, continuó ahí y seguramente seguiría aferrado a la empuñadura sin importar lo que hiciera para evitarlo.

Si eso era lo que deseaba, que así fuera.

Todas sus extremidades y hasta sus dientes, se aferraron al cuerpo del agresor quien abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó escapar inútilmente de su agarre. Ya estaba atrapado, y él comenzó a presionarlo.

Nuevamente se escucharon gritos frente al palacio y desde las alturas caía sangre, alimentando la tierra, como si aún no estuviera satisfecha.

Un último recuerdo llegó hasta su cerebro, dispersando nostálgicos días no vividos, los cuales no le pertenecían. Los ojos desorbitados pudieron liberar lágrimas por una última vez, mojando la piel morada. A pesar de _todo,_ no se detuvo.

Lo aplastó, reduciendo su existencia a una masa desagradable de carne y huesos rotos, dejando un sabor que bien pudo envenenarlo.

Adiós momentos que jamás regresarían.

Uno de seis.

Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento cuando lo vieron caer, chocando contra el suelo. Eso era todo. Habían deseado el final y ahí estaba, tomando como pago el futuro que soñó ilusamente.

Su visión limitada y opaca notó la presencia de una mujer hermosa, y de alguna forma se sintió tranquilo sabiendo que era su turno de descansar. No volvería a participar en más conflictos ni atestiguaría más dolor. Porque los hilos habían sido rotos.

Hasta que sintió cómo la caprichosa causa de su locura abandonaba su cuerpo, buscando un nuevo huésped al cual poseer y conducir al sendero de la podredumbre, arruinándolo todo. Terminando con vidas sin verse en la necesidad de cometer asesinato alguno, como ya lo había hecho en incontables ocasiones.

Seguramente hubiera llorado por la ira e impotencia, pero los muertos no lloran.

Las personas se agitaron, gritaron y rompieron en llanto. _«Estamos vivos»_ pareció ser el pensamiento en común. Esa era la causa de su gozo y preocupación, no el cuerpo que se enfriaba mientras su cabello era acariciado por unos pequeños y temblorosos dedos.

Nadie más lo tocó. Y cabía la posibilidad de que, a no ser por la llegada de los suyos —de su propia sangre—, hubieran optado por dejarlo ahí. Pues a pesar de todo, para ellos él seguía estando maldito.

* * *

 _Hola. Como lo prometí, he regresado. Si eres alguien que ya ha leído algo mío, sabrá qué tanto me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y esta no es la excepción, así que me disculpo de antemano (¿?). Al_ _go importante que también debo comentar es que esta historia será extensa, pues incluso se dividirá en varios fics para no saturarte (tómalo como si esto fuera una saga de libros, siendo que "La maldición de Tokei" es la primera parte —casi me siento profesional, jaja—). También, se tocarán temas mas más serios que entrarían en la categoría de "maduro"._

 _¿Se nota que estoy emocionada? Pues sí lo estoy. Dios, he trabajado en este fic durante más de seis años y por fin da inicio, hoy, primero de abril (y me acabo de enterar de que también es el cumpleaños de Inuyasha). En verdad espero que les guste y que comenten al respecto. Ahora, me despido, pero regresaré mañana y el lunes para traer capítulos. ¡Saludos y bienvenido al inicio de todo!_

 _Loops Magpe._


	2. Susurros del viento

**PRIMERA PARTE**

 _Crepúsculo de cerezos._  
 _También hoy se ha convertido_  
 _en pasado._

 _—Issa Kobayashi_

* * *

 **1:**

 **Susurros del viento**

Se equivocó en más de dos ocasiones en la rutina grupal, causándoles varios inconvenientes a sus compañeras. Así que ella misma se puso un castigo, siendo esa la razón de que en ese momento estuviera probando su fuerza y resistencia manteniéndose de cabeza. El mundo estaba al revés y sus brazos temblaban un poco, pero Sango no se detuvo. La alarma de su celular seguía sin sonar, así que aún no era tiempo de descansar ni mucho menos rendirse.

Tampoco lo hizo cuando una botella de agua fue colocada sobre la planta de sus pies, lo cual le daba la apariencia de llevar a cabo un extraño acto de equilibrio.

Las risas nerviosas y los susurros debieron haberle alertado, pero ella estaba tan concentrada que esas claras señales le pasaron por alto. Además, tampoco esperaba encontrarlo ahí, en el último día de las vacaciones. Cualquiera hubiera preferido ir a otro lugar que no fuera a la escuela, mucho menos si ésta no era la suya. Ya no.

El aparato liberó una melodía sintética, dándole el permiso de concluir con el ejercicio. De nuevo de pie, la chica pudo ver cómo sus compañeras se iban retirando una a una, mientras que su amigo se despedía de ellas con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Adiós, señoritas —dijo, con voz casi empalagosa. Como se esperaba, ninguna de ellas le respondió, sólo le observaban levemente y continuaban con su camino.

Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de indiferencia, pero eso también era malo. Porque ya no sentía dolor alguno a causa de ello, así que podía actuar como quisiera sin pensar en las repercusiones. No tenía nada que perder con intentarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al momento en que recogía la botella y bebía de ella. Al menos algo bueno había salido de su visita.

Miroku hizo un puchero que nada tenía que ver con un chico que ese mismo año había asistido a su ceremonia de la mayoría de edad.

—¿Acaso no te alegra el verme? —él puso su careta de adolorido—. Pasó casi un mes desde la última vez que nos encontramos, y en esa ocasión sólo me saludaste.

Sango lo recordaba bien.

Fue en uno de sus extraños días libres, el cual había invertido saliendo con sus amigas a uno de esos nuevos restaurantes a los que todos habían ido, menos ellas. Aunque fuera su zona, _Shinjuku_ era lo suficientemente grande como para no esperar encontrarse entre toda la multitud existente. No obstante, así ocurrió, en plena estación del metro, cuando Sango estaba de regreso al barrio al que pertenecía. Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras él aún estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una entretenida conversación. Miroku se encontraba acompañado, por lo que no quiso molestar. Sólo agitó la mano y siguió con su camino.

—Siempre estás ocupado —se defendió ella, con su típico ceño fruncido—. Además, se supone que nos veríamos mañana.

—Muchas cosas pueden pasar en veinticuatro horas —el chico hundió los hombros para después poner _su mirada_ —. Y nunca te había visto con esa ropa.

Más que alagada, ella se sentía incómoda por ser observada con tanta atención, desde sus piernas desnudas hasta la cima de su cabeza. Casi apostaba que eso era lo que él pretendía lograr, por lo que mostró indiferencia. Sólo era para molestarla.

—Eso fue porque no viniste al evento como lo prometiste —el ataque de Sango le tomó por sorpresa, así que ella se felicitó internamente. Miroku no esperaba que le señalara una de sus faltas.

—Me disculpo —dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de rendición. Tan parecido a cuando alguien va a ser degollado—. Asuntos de universidad.

—Querrás decir: « _tenía una cita con una universitaria»_ —le corrigió, impactando en su espalda otra flecha de verdad dolorosa. ¿Quién lo diría? Su visita estaba poniéndole de buen humor.

No podía engañarle, mucho menos cuando la persona que lo acompañaba en aquella ocasión era una muchacha atractiva de largas pestañas y caminar coqueto. Del tipo de chicas que podía ignorar por un momento las desventajas de su mala fama y los rumores; porque Miroku les resultaba entretenido y muy atractivo, y eso les era suficiente.

Y aún teniendo todas las evidencias sobre la mesa, Miroku se hizo el desentendido: —¿Por qué dices eso? Mi vida no gira en torno a las mujeres.

Sango dejó de acomodarse el cabello que se había salido de la larga coleta castaña para observarle con una ceja levantada.

—Pero es algo fundamental en ella —expresó y Miroku no lo aceptó, pero tampoco lo negó—. Cuatro semanas y no has cambiado nada. ¿Algo más? Estoy ocupada.

Sango comenzó a avanzar en dirección a los vestidores —ya era tarde y comenzaba a hacer frío—. Pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo, acompañada por una sonrisa avergonzada. Ella lo conocía tanto…

—También quería subir al trampolín —dijo, sonando casi como una súplica. Rápidamente borró su sonrisa y colocó un rostro serio, eligió mejor sus palabras—: Hagámoslo.

Sus «ojos antinaturales» —llamados así a causa de ese color azul que no era para nada habitual en la población japonesa— eran sinceros. Por más que quisiera, Sango no pudo negarse a esa petición por más absurda e infantil que pudiera resultar. Además, a ella también le gustaba el trampolín. La sensación era como estar casi volando.

Libertad y un fragmento de eternidad en un mundo donde los estilos de vida eran muy agitados.

—Bien. Pero que sea rápido o nos regañarán.

Sango dejó la botella en el suelo y Miroku se quitó los zapatos, al igual que el abrigo, quedándose sólo con un suéter delgado y sus pantalones. A pesar de que no sabía qué tanto podría hacer con esa ropa, la chica le prestó una de sus ligas para que su acompañante se atara el largo cabello negro.

Solamente quedaban ellos dos en el gimnasio. Eran un par de locos jugando como niños, saltando, haciendo competencias para ver quién llegaba más alto y hasta empujándose por la simple satisfacción de verse chocando contra la tela flexible y resistente.

Los ataques de risa pudieron vencerlos más pronto que el propio cansancio, por esa razón se recostaron sobre el trampolín, permaneciendo en silencio y sólo observando el techo del gimnasio. Sus luces podían llegar a herir la vista.

—¿Vas a continuar en el club de gimnasia? —Miroku preguntó cuando su respiración se normalizó.

A su lado, Sango le contestó: —No lo sé —su voz sonó tranquila, o más bien monótona—. Es divertido, de alguna forma. Además, estoy segura de que puedo llegar a ser buena si continúo practicando. Pero sólo me invitaron a unirme porque necesitaban miembros para asistir al evento, y prácticamente ya soy de tercero. Lo más divertido ya ha pasado.

Extendió su brazo, tapando por un momento uno de los focos.

Nuevamente, estaba tarde.

—Lo que elijas estará bien —Miroku volteó su rostro para poder verle, con sólo unos centímetros de distancia entre ambas caras—. Además, aún tienes otras opciones. Como las ya clásicas artes marciales. O puedes intentar algo nuevo. ¿Por qué no algo referente a asuntos paranormales? Para serte sincero, siempre tuve ganas de unirme a un club que resultara peculiar. Todos pueden decir _«en mis años de instituto fui parte del equipo de fútbol»_ , pero muy pocos dirían « _yo estaba tratando de hacer contacto con alienígenas»_.

Sango no pudo con eso y soltó una carcajada al imaginar a su amigo con la cabeza cubierta de papel aluminio, o vestido con alguna otra indumentaria rara utilizada para cazar ovnis. Con eso, seguramente todos sus valiosos puntos se perderían.

—Entendí el punto. Eres raro.

Miroku hizo un puchero y le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

—Qué cruel eres, Sango —la mencionada no hizo nada más que asentir, aceptándolo.

—En serio, ¿por qué estás aquí? —comentó al sentir que el ambiente amigable había sido restablecido, recuperándose del daño que pudo haberles causado la distancia—. Las prácticas no te suelen parecer interesantes.

Alguna vez él había dicho sobre su idea de preferir que el producto final fuera contemplado sin conocerse nada del proceso. De esta forma se conservaba intacto el sentimiento de sorpresa. Puede que realmente fuera algún pensamiento suyo, o simplemente una excusa que usaba tras haberse cansado de asistir a tantas, de diferentes rubros. Porque desde que la pequeña Sango se mostró como alguien que disfrutaba la actividad física, él tuvo que acompañarla, esperándola junto a un libro.

Y él había leído mucho. Tal vez era su responsabilidad el que se hubiera transformado en un cerebrito.

Miroku se mantuvo en silencio, como maquinando alguna mentirilla. Sango no quería eso, por lo que le devolvió el golpe anterior. El muchacho suspiró, sin escapatoria.

Abrió los delegados labios y lo dijo, pesándole cada palabra: —Tuve un presentimiento y necesitaba saber que te encontrabas bien.

La chica no se rio ni le dijo que exageraba. En su lugar, dejó de estar acostada y se sentó. Quería toda la información.

—¿Presentimiento? —estaba seria, y Miroku le imitó, también sentándose. Sus largas piernas se movieron, los dedos de los pies subieron y bajaron.

Él dejó de verla para concentrarse en un punto. Pero él no veía las barras, sino hacia el pasado, hacia los sentimientos que reptaban desde su pecho, desagradables.

—Sentí como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir —comenzó, y Sango ya sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba. Una ligera pausa y ella pudo comprobar sus sospechas—: Y hubo _«susurros del viento»._

Algo se encajó en su pecho con la mención de esas palabras.

Desde que lo recordaba, él solía usar esa expresión para nombrar algo desconocido para los demás. No era raro encontrarlo en alguna ocasión distraído, sin escuchar a la gente que tuviera al lado. Sólo hasta unos segundos después, cuando reaccionara, acompañado de otro de sus presentimientos.

La vez en la que Sango se subió a un árbol y cayó de él a causa de una rama seca que se rompió, causándole su primer hueso roto. O cuando el laboratorio de química de los de secundaria estuvo a punto de incendiarse por una fuga de gas. O _en esa ocasión…_

Quizá era alguna característica de lagente con personalidades _especiales_ , o algún tipo de sexto sentido. Pero no podía ignorar el que todas esas veces, _las voces,_ fueron certeras.

—¿Es muy malo? —sus ojos cafés buscaron a los azules casi con desesperación. De ninguna forma quería más pérdidas.

—No puedo describirlo —Miroku sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, tratando de rememorar todo—. Se siente como temor, del tipo que aparece cuando te da miedo lo que viene, parecido a lo que procede antes de arriesgarte o tomar una decisión —luego los abrió, buscándola a ella—. Pero también siento euforia. No puedo esperar a que sea mañana.

Sango trató de descifrar qué era lo que todo eso significaba. Entonces supo que era en vano hacerlo, porque él era el de la mente y ella la de la fuerza. Tampoco existía mucho qué hacer para evitar algo que no se conocía, si es que era malo, claro estaba.

Así que atrajo sus piernas hacia el pecho insegura, comentando: —Y no creo que sea porque quieres verme en uniforme —al menos su observación logró que sonriera.

—También es eso —declaró. Luego soltó aire de la boca, sin preocuparse si era molesto o sonaba maleducado. Le llamó—: Sango.

—¿Sí?

Miroku arqueó la espalda, haciéndose hacia atrás, estirándose al igual como lo hizo con sus brazos.

—Aún espero —soltó, casi en un suspiro—. Como el primer día.

Él debía saber que no era el único.

Como la madurez de Miroku que iba y venía, los años no siempre aseguraban los cambios.

Su amigo dejó atrás su semblante serio y se levantó, luego le extendió las manos para ayudarle a pararse.

—Como también sigo esperando a que me enseñes a hacer ese giro hacia atrás —nuevamente pidió algo que no correspondía a su edad, y ella lo aceptó sin cuestionarlo.

—Hoy será el día —se dejó hacer, siguiendo las pautas que tenían en ese tipo de relación.

—No tengo que usar esa ropa, ¿verdad?

—No si en verdad me estimas.

Miroku lo logró y, en el momento en que ambos saltaban al mismo tiempo —sin algún movimiento complicado, otra vez sólo jugando—, Sango creyó también escuchar los susurros del viento. Y parecían estar gritando.

* * *

 _Primer capítulo. Lo sé, es corto, pero es la forma en la que he encontrado para ser más rápida en actualizar y, también, no llegar y atacar con demasiada información. Aunque, claro, habrá otros que tengan una extensión más amplia, no se preocupen._

 _Presentamos a los primeros personajes en aparecer oficialmente: Sango y Miroku, un par de amigos de la infancia. Con la suficiente confianza como para hacerse bromas. Dos de nuestros protagonistas._

 _¿Qué tal les va pareciendo? Su opinión cuenta, en serio. Mientras tanto, es hora de partir. Recuerden que mañana aún continúa nuestro "maratón especial" (¿?). Así que, nos vemos pronto._

 _Loops Magpe._


	3. Mi último año

**2:**

 **Mi último año**

A su lado, la gente pasaba, deteniéndose un poco para curiosear. Sango optó por ignorarlos observando a través de la ventanilla la escena primaveral por excelencia: los anteriormente huesudos árboles de cerezo estaban rellenos de flores rosadas. Ni siquiera esos —pequeños y mal distribuidos— pudieron librarse de la belleza efímera, perfecta hasta en el momento en que los pétalos revoloteaban y chocaban contra el pavimento, acumulándose en montones que alguien se encargaría de barrer.

La vista de flores de _sakura_ y cierto pensamiento sobre lo frágil —puede que hasta inútil— de lo hermoso fueron difuminados cuando un humo caliente brotó de la unión de máquinas y cableados. El conductor del auto se limpió la frente, por lo que Sango decidió bajarse y ver lo que ocurría. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—¿Qué tiene? —le preguntó al chófer al momento en que se situó a su lado. Ella no sabía sobre mecánica, pero no se veía bien. Además, supuso que debía tratarse de algo grave si esa falla había sido capaz de dejarlos parados a mitad de su camino.

Desde su asiento, Kohaku sonó casi despreocupado: —Si lo supiera, ya nos habríamos ido.

— _Gracias_.

Su pequeño hermano no estaba ayudando, y aunque su comentario no tuvo malas intenciones, Sango se sintió más irritada. Esa mañana su humor no era el mejor. Casi se quedó dormida, no encontraba la falda de su uniforme ni su corbata, por las prisas había desayunado muy poco y ahora eso. El día no se presentó con la cara que hubiera deseado.

—No sé qué pudo ocurrir —el chófer respondió cuando Sango volteó el rostro hacia él, evitando de esa forma el gritarle a Kohaku—. Simplemente se sobrecalentó, de la nada. Discúlpeme.

Sango movió la cabeza y suavizó la voz: —Está bien. No es tu culpa.

El hombre pareció apreciar ese mensaje simple, y después sacó su celular del bolsillo de su saco negro —parte de su uniforme recién estrenado—.

—Llamaré al taller —él dijo, alejándose de ellos por unos pasos—. Ah, después a Tanaka-san. Esperemos que aún no se haya ido.

Su hermano, como si hubiera tomado el papel de decir obviedades o, en su defecto, desanimar a los presentes, volvió a hablar: —Se fue con padre justo cuando nosotros nos íbamos.

El señor Kato despegó el celular de su oreja, se dirigió a ellos y colocó un rostro de profunda vergüenza. Estaba apenado con ellos y seguramente consigo mismo, por iniciar en ese trabajo con el pie izquierdo.

—Nuevamente, lo lamento.

Kohaku por fin pareció darse cuenta de lo que causaron sus palabras, por lo que abrió los ojos y cerró la boca de golpe, quizás un poco tarde. Y Sango soltó un resoplido, agitando brevemente el cabello de su flequillo.

Faltaban quince minutos para que iniciaran las clases, pero ahí estaban: detenidos a causa de un fallo inexplicable en el automóvil.

—Pásame mis cosas —le pidió a su hermano cuando volvió a abrir la puerta. En su rostro aún aniñado se formó una pregunta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sango tomó su mochila, la abrió y comenzó a descalzarse, en plena acera del centro. Al menos se encontró un tanto aliviada de que la gente estuviera en otros lugares más importantes, como en su escuela o trabajo.

—Lo único que nos queda: correr —contestó, sin ninguna duda.

—Pero aún estamos muy lejos.

—No importa. No voy a llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases. Es mi último año, y no quiero empezarlo mal.

Ella sabía que la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día, pero de ninguna forma planeaba dejar que la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo se le escapara entre los dedos, junto con un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

—Aun así…

Sango le dedicó una mirada molesta de hermana mayor por esa actitud desagradable que comenzó a adoptar junto a la adolescencia. Incluso Kato, quien a penas la conocía, aceptó lo inevitable y sólo la vio, mientras seguía hablando por teléfono. ¿Por qué él no lo hacía?

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas —le dijo mientras terminaba de cambiarse los zapatos escolares por sus tenis para deportes. Con ellos, la victoria no sería sólo una posibilidad vaga. También recogió rápidamente su cabello.

Entonces, el chico del _gakuran_ y un suspiro en la garganta salió.

Kohaku no se quedaría ni aunque quisiera. Era su primer año de secundaria, así que debía darle una buena impresión a sus profesores y compañeros. Además, cuando su padre se enterara de lo sucedido —de que ella había optado por ir a pie—, alguien sería reprendido. «¿Por qué no fuiste?» casi podía imaginar. A su hermano no le gustaba saber que estaba fallando.

Sango se puso de pie y le echó un último vistazo antes de comenzar.

—¿Quieres que también cargue tu mochila?

—¡Claro que no! —alzó la voz, demostrando su inconformidad. Aunque su rostro rojo hablaba por sí solo.

—Como quieras —mencionó, hundiendo los hombros. Luego le dio una palmadita en el hombro, sirviendo esto de señal para el comienzo de la carrera—. ¡Vamos!

Sango salió despegada de inmediato y Kohaku le siguió con una velocidad desanimada, una que tuvo que aumentar o la perdería de vista. Sus músculos se sentía un poco cansados por el día anterior, pero tras algunos metros el calor comenzó a aplacarlos. Ahora ya no sentía frío alguno.

La mochila chocaba contra su espalda, pero no importó. La vista borrosa que tenía de los edificios, casas y personas le era tan curiosa como divertida. También los ruidos de la ciudad llegaban a distorsionarse, sonando incomprensibles en sus oídos.

 _«¿Así se escucharán los susurros del viento?»_ , pensó brevemente.

—¡Rápido, ya falta poco! —le gritó a su hermano mientras cruzaban el puente y, debajo de ellos, el río _Sumida_ fluía.

—¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, hermana!

Kohaku no se cambió de zapatos, por lo que estuvo muchas veces a muy poco de resbalar o tropezar. Pero Sango no se detuvo. Él tuvo tiempo de sobra para ello, pero lo desaprovechó con su pereza y comentarios.

Después del puente estaba lo que antes debió ser una colina, pero ahora sólo era un relieve más de la geografía del barrio de _Kita,_ la ciudad a la que pertenecían y donde vivían. Y, en lo alto, se situaba el _Instituto Privado Hosoi._ Unos minutos más, y ya estaban frente a él.

Las puertas aún se encontraban abiertas y habían estudiantes que a penas estaban llegando, por lo que Sango dio esa misión como bien cumplida.

—Sí se pudo, ¿ves? —la chica limpió su frente y se soltó el largo cabello lacio, en una cascada castaña. Su pecho subía y bajaba, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa. Sango había nacido para moverse.

Puede que esos jadeos que salían de la boca de su hermano fueran algún tipo de queja, mas eran incomprensibles. Sango le despeinó un poco y él se alejó de un salto.

—Tengo que irme —soltó, nuevamente teñido con la vergüenza de la pubertad—. Nos vemos en casa.

Ella movió la cabeza y el muchacho se dirigió al área que pertenecía a la secundaria. Sango hizo lo mismo, avanzando a los edificios que le pertenecían. Ahí estaba de nuevo, como una estudiante más. En su sexto año en esa institución, ¿qué es lo que haría? Comenzó a pensar en ello, mientras saludaba a antiguos compañeros de clubes y alguna que otra chica conocida.

Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar dentro de uno de los compartimentos de la mochila.

El nombre que apareció en la pantalla le dijo que estaba de más el responder de forma educada.

—No estoy para juegos. Se me está haciendo tarde.

Miroku, poco impresionado por esa información, respondió: —Sólo tienes la presentación de grupos y maestros, y la ceremonia de bienvenida para los de primero —hizo una pausa para decirle a uno de sus compañeros que se adelantara—. Además, es importante.

Sango rodó los ojos. Él debía saber muy bien que estaban desperdiciando tiempo importante para ambos.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —tras esa pregunta que sonó a reproche, su amigo se lo dijo, y ella se encontró levantando la voz—: No voy a averiguar en qué grupo está tu próxima novia.

Su petición de revisar las listas de alumnos le pareció una tontería. Luego vio la hora —sólo tenía unos minutos antes de ser regañada—, así que decidió acortar las cosas y no llegar al momento en el que Miroku comenzara a insistir y a ella le negaran el acceso a su salón.

Se dijo que sólo iba hacia las listas para ver en qué salón había sido colocada, aunque ya se lo había dicho una secretaria ayer, antes de entrar a la práctica. Pero era mejor creer que trataba de corroborar información a que estaba obedeciéndolo con lo que fuera que estuviera tramando —algo no muy moral, seguramente—.

—Busca en el tuyo.

Ella continuó haciendo lo pedido de una manera casi inconsciente, a pesar de que le estaba dando un sentimiento desagradable al imaginarse de Cupido para Miroku con alguna de sus compañeras. Si fuera así, esos dos semestres se llenarían de incomodidad.

—Revisa entre tus compañeros —la voz grave volvió a ordenar, insistente y desesperada. A Sango eso ya no le encajó en su sospecha de algún jugueteo.

Hubo un pequeño recordatorio del día anterior, el cual le mencionó que el presentimiento debía cumplirse.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sango dejó de prestarle atención a las docenas de nombres y apellidos, a las breves pruebas de existencia que se alineaban en orden. Ya no estaba irritada, sólo sentía preocupación.

Miroku no respondió su pregunta, sólo soltó su última petición en un susurro: —Sáltate todos los nombres que estén primero porque debes ir directo a la letra hache.

Casi soltó el teléfono. Casi estuvo a punto de olvidarlo todo y ponerse a llorar.

—No… Nadie nos lo dijo —Sango tartamudeaba y hablaba rápido, sin mucha coherencia. Quería decir y conocer tantas cosas que su cerebro no encontraba orden—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Desde cuándo?

Miroku no se escuchaba tan desesperado, pero sabía que no era la única cuyo corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

—A penas hoy, hace unos minutos. Cuando iba a la universidad, pasé por _Ueno_ , y me lo dijeron.

—No es cierto —Sango se negó a creerlo. Nada era así de simple.

—Sí es cierto —él murmuró suavemente, como una madre debe de hacerlo al intentar aplacar a un niño, enseñándole a aceptar la realidad.

—Eso significa que…

Su amigo le interrumpió: —Sango, deja de hablar y velo con tus propios ojos, tú que puedes.

Miroku le dio su impulso y ella lo recibió, junto a un deseo compartido. Fue directo hacia su casillero y se cambió de zapatos tan rápido que casi cayó, acto seguido volvió a correr. La carrera de hacía unos minutos no le pesó, como tampoco las reglas y el que podía chocar con alguien más.

Muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, invadiéndola con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones imprecisas. Sus latidos sonaban tan fuerte que opacaron al timbre que llamaba a todos para que entraran a su aula correspondiente. En ese momento, ¿era el inicio o el final?

 _«No es verdad. Es un sueño. Aún debo estar dormida_ —de ninguna forma eso estaba pasando en el mundo real—. _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?»_

Nostalgia. Miedo. Culpa.

Sango estuvo a muy poco de hacerse a la idea de que no habría un retorno, de que el pasado había sido enterrado junto con los sueños de una niña —una versión de ella más joven—. Un año más, cuando el ocho se transformara en nueve en su cuenta de tiempo perdido, podría haber llegado a la conclusión de que su espera —«desde el primer día»— era en vano.

Pero al abrir la puerta del salón y notar la presencia en medio de rostros desdibujados, esas opciones se destruyeron. Volaron en pedazos de cristal.

Porque ahí estaba, acomodando sus cosas en el pupitre que le fue asignado.

Era y no era la misma persona: el cabello corto ahora llegaba a media espalda, su rostro aún tenía esas formas que le recordaban a su versión más pequeña —la única que había conocido— aunque ahora más alargadas y definidas. Ya no era una niña, su cuerpo adolescente se lo dijo, vistiendo ese uniforme en gris oscuro, negro y violeta, al igual que ella.

—Hola —dijo de forma tímida al notar cómo todos se les quedaban viendo. Y esos ojos cafés eran los mismos.

Como respuesta, ella corrió a abrazarla, olvidando a los espectadores y el qué dirán. Se aferró a su cuerpo aunque no fuera correcto. Sintió su respiración, su cabello en su mejilla, su olor, y sus manos pasando por su espalda.

Estaba ahí, justo en ese momento. Viva.

 _Higurashi Kagome._

Había regresado a su lado.

* * *

 _Tercer protagonista en aparecer: Kagome, la improbable._

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales: fran, Yumipon y NuezYDulce. Gracias por otorgarme energías y reacciones un tanto peculiares a la hora de leer sus reviews (como saltar y bailar, y que la gente se me quede viendo raro)._**

 _Con esto terminamos nuestro mini-maratón y comenzamos con el ritmo de publicación normal que será una vez a la semana. Así que, el próximo lunes regresaré para traerles un capítulo más. No se preocupen, ya tengo escrito algunos cuantos más, por lo que las actualizaciones frecuentes están aseguradas._

 _Ahora, intentaré dormir al menos una hora más antes de irme al trabajo. Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Saludos y abrazos de Sango para todos!_

 _Notas:_

 _-Hosoi: escrito en un kanji compuesto (unión de uno y varios, esta vez siendo el de "hilo" y "Camino sembrado"), significa "fino" o "detallado"._

 _-Acabo de editar el primer capítulo. Sólo es una cita que se me olvidó colocar, pero no estaría feliz sin ponerla._


	4. Como antes

**3:**

 **Como antes**

Desde que habían tenido uso de razón, los tres ya estaban juntos. Miroku, Sango y Kagome. Jardín de niños y luego primaria. Ni siquiera la diferencia de edades y cursos lograba separarlos. Uno o tres años, eso no importaba. Ellos eran complementarios, y aún viviendo en su pequeño mundo infantil, lo sabían muy bien.

¿Cuándo inició todo? Seguramente su relación se basó en la que habían formado sus familias, atraídos por sus propios deseos adultos. Lo suficientemente importantes para considerar escuelas en común, actividades compartidas.

¿Qué hizo que niños de personalidades tan variadas se unieran de tal forma? No se puede explicar algo así, ni decir que fue un flechazo inmediato porque a cada uno le costó un poco el adaptarse; ya fuera a la energía chispeante, al egoísmo que aún no sabían que era indeseado en la sociedad y a una seriedad que casi parecía antinatural. El tiempo hace muchas cosas, entre ellas limar asperezas y unir personas.

Crecieron en medio de charlas sobre lo que se mostraba en la televisión o en los libros, cruzando Tokio para poder visitarse, paseando en las tardes, riendo a pesar de todo. Porque eran niños y eso es lo que hacen, no parecen ver más allá de lo que les importa, de lo que les parece agradable y bonito.

Las voces agudas ecualizaban, vibrando desde sus pechos.

—¡Y luego la profesora me quitó mi grillo! —la pequeña de rostro sucio y andar desafiante se quejó un día. La de cabello corto la limpió con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba, porque a su mamá le gustaba que fuera limpia casi tanto como el ser cortés.

El niño movió la cabeza, como si le regañara, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a lo que su amiga hacía con tanta naturalidad que casi espantaba.

—Es normal si estabas asustando a las personas.

—Yo sólo quería que lo vieran, pero empezaron a gritar —ella no comprendía por qué sus compañeras huían de ella. Ser fuerte no era malo—. Como sea. De todas formas, miren.

Una lagartija pequeña en un bolsillo, cejas marrones levantadas. Una mirada algo asustada de la más pequeña y una risa que el mayor no pudo suprimir por más que quisiera. Esos fueron momentos agradables que se transformarían en botes salvavidas a los cuales aferrarse fuertemente, a pesar de saber que los estaban arañando y esto sólo provocarían una precipitada ruptura.

Cuando Miroku estaba en su último año de primaria, Sango en el cuatro y Kagome en el número tres, las cosas se acabaron. Aunque sus manos se hubieran unido fuertemente en aquellas situaciones que lograban sacudir su mundo, algo como eso fue un golpe directo.

Sango cerró la puerta de su habitación con violencia, negándose a salir a pesar de los comentarios de todas esas personas. Se cubría las orejas en medio de su llanto, porque eran palabras que le resultaban vacías. No faltó mucho para que Miroku se uniera a su protesta, encerrándose y exigiendo explicaciones. Se quedaron ahí, negándose a asistir a clases el tiempo suficiente como para perder un año escolar. ¿Hasta dónde querían llegar? Ni siquiera ellos lo sabían. En sus mentes, sólo deseaban una cosa.

La carta con unas pocas líneas, _hiragana_ simple y un osito en la esquina de la hoja de papel logró abrir las puertas, primero para Miroku y luego Sango.

 _Estoy bien, no se preocupen. ¿Podrían ir a la escuela? Por favor. Los quiero mucho._

Con esas frases un tipo de conformismo entró en ellos, dejándose hacer por las acciones posteriores de los adultos. Cada uno comenzó a dirigirse lentamente por caminos separados, aún sin darse cuenta, o tratando de pretender que no lo hacían. Después de todo, ¿qué razón había si Kagome ya no estaba?

...

Después de percatarse de que eran el objeto de observación de toda una clase y mostrar un sonrojo en común, Kagome y Sango tomaron sus asientos para que la clase por fin pudiera dar comienzo. El profesor se presentó e hizo que los demás le imitaran.

Cuando llegó el turno de Kagome, le temblaban un poco las manos y piernas; tomó oxígeno rápidamente y les explicó a sus compañeros de una forma breve quién era y la razón de estar ahí.

—Mucho gusto, soy Higurashi Kagome. Antes vivía aquí, bueno, en Ueno con mi familia, pero por motivos personales tuve que irme. Pero estoy de vuelta. Por favor, sean amables conmigo.

El profesor movió la cabeza, permitiendo que se sentara de nuevo y continuando con los demás. En el proceso de regresar a su pose anterior, la chica notó la mirada de Sango —como en todo momento—. Al voltear a verle, ella le sonrió.

 _«Estoy aquí_ —se dijo, sintiendo que el nudo de su pecho se desataba, pero dejando aún la presión y los nervios—. _Otra vez.»_

Después de elegir a los delegados de la clase, se dio por terminado el día escolar.

Sango le estaba esperando en el pasillo y ella fue en su dirección. Entonces, mientras se acercaba a su amiga de la infancia, Kagome sólo pudo pensar en cuán bonita se había puesto. Su cabello castaño y lacio le pareció larguísimo, brillante. Sus ojos rasgados le daban un tipo de misterio que ahora se mezclaba con ese aire sofisticado que antes no poseía, uno que no les pasaba por alto al resto. Lo sabía por la forma en que los demás le veían al pasar y también al otorgarle el papel de representante de la clase.

La chica comenzó a sonreír y hablar rápidamente, rompiendo su _atmósfera de alta clase,_ sonando como cualquier persona emocionada y no como la hija de alguien importante.

—En verdad eres tú. No puedo creer que lo seas —Sango siguió nuevamente sus impulsos, dejándose llevar. Tomó sus manos e inmediatamente las soltó al darse cuenta de sus acciones, por resultar maleducada.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—No importa —dijo. La verdad era que no debía importar.

Al notar cómo su amiga comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa, le pidió un recorrido de la escuela, lo cual ella aceptó gustosa.

Sango le mostró cada uno de los salones, le indicó dónde estaban los laboratorios, los baños y la cafetería de los de tercero. Después fueron a las canchas y al gimnasio, donde, con cada comentario o saludo por parte de los chicos que ya estaban entrenando en alguno de esos lugares, Kagome fue descubriendo el gran historial deportivo que precedía a la alumna de excelencia Kuwashima Sango.

—¿Sucede algo? —la castaña le preguntó al percatarse de la mirada fija de Kagome. Tal vez la estaba poniendo un poco incómoda.

—No —ella soltó una breve carcajada que confundió aún más a su acompañante—. Es que a pesar de que ya sé cuánto te gustan los deportes, sigues sorprendiéndome.

Sango se sonrojó de inmediato.

—No digas eso, no soy tan genial —la muchacha lo negó. Ella no era de las que presumían—. Es lo que yo hago: mientras Miroku es el genio, yo soy quien se mueve, ¿recuerdas?

El escuchar ese nombre hizo que Kagome tuviera un anhelo urgente, o al menos éste se hizo más evidente. Y ahora no existía nada que le impidiera no cumplirlo, porque la distancia se había roto.

Probando lentamente, inició el pedido: —Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿podríamos…? —Kagome ni siquiera se vio en la necesidad de terminar, pues Sango ya estaba asintiendo y formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Aprovechando su pronta salida, las chicas tomaron el metro que les condujera más rápido a su destino en el barrio de _Bunkyo_ , hasta el centro de Tokio. Cuando ambas consiguieron un asiento, Kagome le mandó un mensaje a su madre para decirle dónde estaba y con quién.

—No quiero que se preocupe —le explicó a su compañera.

—Está bien.

Poco a poco, las chicas se fueron animando a charlar. Primero sobre la escuela, después respecto a su familia. Preguntaron y respondieron, aunque Kagome sentía que no tenía mucho por decir, así que dejó que Sango tomara la palabra, que le diera nuevamente un breve recorrido por lo perdido.

El camino no se sintió largo de esa forma y, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en la estación _Sengoku_. Sólo tuvieron que caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la enorme y prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio.

Se quedaron afuera, viendo a la gente entrar y salir del edificio con el emblema de dos hojas partidas, al cual Kagome se le quedó viendo por un rato.

Sango tuvo una idea repentina y le mandó un mensaje a su amigo, uno que simplemente le pedía que saliera.

—¿No estaremos molestándolo, o sí?

—No creo. Dijo que hoy iba a salir pronto.

Kagome se quedó un poco más conforme, aunque no tranquila. Su estómago volvía a dolerle de nuevo, como toda la mañana desde que despertó.

El teléfono de Sango vibró en su mano.

—Dice que ya viene —una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se formó en los labios de su amiga. Luego le pidió que se escondiera detrás de uno de los pilares de roca donde difícilmente sería vista. Ella le obedeció, disfrutando eso de ser cómplice en su travesura.

Eso le dio un sentimiento reconfortante.

Sango no tardó en esconderse en el pilar de enfrente cuando escuchó unas rápidas pisadas que avisaron la presencia de un hombre joven, el cual se detuvo al no encontrar a nadie ahí. Su mirada azulada que veía de un lado al otro, casi con desesperación, hizo que Kagome volviera a tener una reminiscencia cálida y dolorosa al mismo tiempo.

La chica castaña salió lentamente de su escondite, colocando una cara seria que ocultó la satisfacción que seguramente sentía al ver a su amigo así de confundido.

—¿Tsujitani Miroku? —dijo en voz baja, pero aun así logrando hacerle saltar por la sorpresa—. Tengo alguien que parece querer hablar con usted —Sango extendió el brazo hacia la dirección de Kagome, lo cual ella tomó como una señal para salir.

El rostro de Miroku se iluminó con una sonrisa amplia y brillante cuando pudo tenerla frente a frente.

—¡Kagome!

—Hola, Miroku —lo más apropiado que encontró fue el saludarlo, aunque su cuerpo le pedía abrazarle, como lo había hecho con Sango. Pero las situaciones no eran las mismas. Su amigo ya era un adulto y ella no debía comenzar un espectáculo, menos en su universidad.

—Debiste avisarnos que regresarías —Miroku no pudo ocultar su emoción. Ella se sintió aliviada por ello, ya que de esa forma no sería la única que se sentiría tonta en ese momento donde las palabras podían fallar.

—Quería sorprenderlos —respondió, sin parar de sonreír. Todo eso estaba ocurriendo en la vida real.

—Lo lograste.

Así de cerca, Kagome no perdió la oportunidad de observarlo a más detalle, encontrando tantas diferencias, comenzando con la altura y el tono de voz tan grave. Los cambios que el tiempo le dio a un niño antiguamente menudo, listo y hasta en ocasiones reservado; a su amigo de la infancia.

—En verdad te horadaste las orejas —soltó al notar dos pares de _piercings_ atravesando la piel. Gracias a una fotografía ella conocía ese dato, pero no sabía si había decidido continuar con ellos o no. Al final, su lado rebelde había ganado.

—Así es —a Miroku pareció agradarle su comentario quizás, un tanto atrevido. Incluso levantó una ceja, juguetón—. ¿Te gustan?

Ella no encontró ningún motivo para mentir: —Te ves bien.

Realmente agradecido, Miroku se pavoneó frente a la otra chica, quien se había limitado a observar, disfrutando con sólo ser una espectadora. Ese acto de presunción le hizo abandonar su buen humor y poner un gesto cansado. «Allá vas otra vez», pareció querer decir.

—¿Escuchaste, Sango? Eso es lo que se le debe decir a la gente, no regañarla.

La chica respondió con un tono monótono, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho: —Me diste motivos. Como siempre.

—También te dejaste crecer el cabello —Kagome aprovechó el ambiente relajado para hacer otro comentario, ahora sobre el pelo negro que le llegaba a la barbilla.

—Qué te digo. La belleza tiene que ser explotada —sin pensarlo dos veces, Sango le dio un golpe en la frente con toda la fuerza de su dedo medio. Miroku volvió a quejarse—: ¿Ves? Esta mujer no ha dejado de maltratarme.

—Deja de decir tonterías que la espanten —Sango se alteró al ver la posibilidad de que la imagen que Kagome hubiera formado de ella se rompiera a causa de comentarios tontos.

—Tú eres quien debe de estarla espantando —el muchacho se inclinó un poco para quedar lo más próximo a la altura de Kagome y decirle en voz baja—: Que no te engañe esa cara, en el fondo sigue siendo igual de violenta. No, puede que haya empeorado.

Sango lo agarró fuertemente del cuello de su suéter, haciendo que le fuera imposible el ignorar su rostro molesto. Desconocía que sus acciones sólo confirmaban las palabras de Miroku.

—¡Que te calmes, te digo!

Dándole por su lado, Miroku se disculpó a su forma: —Perdón, perdón.

Kagome…, ella no pudo evitarlo, sólo brotó desde su garganta, escapándosele de los labios. Los dos voltearon a verla, curiosos, cuando la escucharon reír.

—No —negó con la cabeza tras terminar—. Sigue siendo la misma. Los dos.

Por un breve momento sólo se le quedaron viendo, con algo en los ojos que les suavizó las expresiones y apaciguó. Tal vez era un sentimiento o algún recuerdo. El recordatorio del presente que unía al pasado.

—Kagome-chan... —Sango susurró suavemente.

—No —ella repitió, sintiendo la calidez y estima de aquella voz—. Yo no soy _Kagome-chan._ Sólo soy Kagome, ¿recuerdas? Así como tú eres Sango y él es Miroku. Nada ha cambiado.

Sango sonrió, y después Miroku le imitó.

—Sí. Por supuesto —la chica lo aceptó, gustosa de traer algo como eso a sus vidas. Quitar los honoríficos era muy importante.

Ahí estaban de nuevo los tres.

Miroku sacó su celular de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Podrías darme tu número? —pidió, como si ella fuera capaz de negarse a hacerlo.

Por su expresión, Sango pareció regañarse mentalmente por tal descuido de su parte: —¡Es verdad! Olvidé pedírtelo.

Bromeando, el muchacho se colocó frente a Kagome, interponiéndose entre las chicas. Dio un vistazo a Sango y le dijo: —Yo primero.

La muchacha golpeó su espalda, agregándole que no estaban haciendo cola ni tomando turnos. Entonces Miroku disfrutó aún más eso de presumir su privilegio como quien lo había pedido primero.

Kagome calmó las cosas antes de que pudiera discutir en serio: —Se lo daré a ambos, no peleen.

Intercambió su número con ambos, y Kagome sintió que ahora su celular era más valioso. Podía hablar con ellos cuando quisiera. Ese simple pensamiento fue capaz de hinchar su pecho con júbilo.

—Tsujitani —un chico de lentes se acercó un poco para llamarle a Miroku—. La investigación.

El mencionado puso una mueca de desagrado que ni siquiera le ocultó a su compañero.

—Es verdad —expresó, muy a su pesar. Luego se dirigió nuevamente hacia las chicas—: Lo lamento, tengo que irme.

—No te preocupes, podemos hablar en otro momento —contestó Kagome, con la despreocupación que le otorgó la seguridad.

—Que sea una cita entonces —él dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar junto con su compañero de clases. Pero luego se detuvo por un instante, sólo para verla. Su rostro ya no hablaba sobre bromas—. Kagome, en verdad, gracias por estar aquí —ella se quedó sin palabras. De todas formas, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque Miroku continuó con su camino—. ¡Adiós!

Kagome se quedó viendo esa espalda que antes no fue tan amplia.

—A pesar de lo que dijiste, ha cambiado —Sango soltó, diciéndoselo a nadie en específico pues aún continuaba observando la dirección por la que su amigo se había ido.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada —su amiga se puso nerviosa de repente—. Es sólo que antes era más tímido, ¿verdad? Ojalá se hubiera quedado así para siempre. Ahora dices que está bien, pero te aseguro que no pensarás lo mismo cuando veas sus otras caras.

Kagome rio de nuevo.

—Veremos qué pasa.

Terminada su visita, las chicas buscaron un lugar dónde comer su almuerzo. Un pequeño parque cercano les pareció la mejor opción, así que se sentaron en un banco, y entre cada comentario breve que se intercalaba con un bocado. En ese día que se insinuaba frío Kagome disfrutó de la calidez que brotaba del sol, su amiga que no la había olvidado y de ella misma.

Mientras ella se terminaba su bebida y recogía sus cosas, Sango vio la hora en su celular y se levantó. Era tiempo de partir.

—¿Vienes? Tengo que regresar a la escuela por asuntos del club, pero puedo decirle a Tanaka-san que pase por tu casa.

Kagome apreció su invitación, pero tuvo que rechazarla amablemente. Ambas direcciones estaban muy separadas como para desviarlos de su camino. Además, ya tenía quién la recogiera.

—Así está bien. Le mandé un mensaje a mi mamá para que viniera —la chica miró hacia el otro lado de la calle y encontró un automóvil blanco conocido y a una persona saliendo de él—. Ahí está —la mujer saludó a las dos chicas con un movimiento de mano que fue respondido—. Nos vemos mañana.

Tres palabras y Kagome vio cómo el desánimo que apareció por la mención de la despedida desaparecía, todo al mencionar una especie de promesa.

—Hasta mañana —Sango respondió de la misma forma, al momento en que ella se alejaba en dirección hacia su propio transporte, uno elegante y oscuro.

Porque esta vez ella sí continuaría ahí la mañana siguiente.

Su madre le recibió con una sonrisa, su característica gentileza y mucha curiosidad que liberó cuando ambas entraron al auto.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —le preguntó mientras encendía el motor, con Kagome a su izquierda.

Sin darle algo de suspenso pues no se creía capaz de simplemente guardarse su entusiasmo, fue directa: —Muy bien.

Kagome notó cómo la mujer suspiraba con alivio, pero pretendió que no había visto tal cosa. No quería pensar en qué tipo de preocupaciones estaba cargando su madre a causa de su primer día en su ciudad natal. Porque de alguna forma eso la convertiría en la culpable.

—¿En serio? Me alegra mucho escucharlo —una mirada de ojos similares a los suyos mostró calidez y alegría, algo que por alguna razón le abochornó un poco.

El carro arrancó y se mezcló con los demás, las calles parecían ríos con un flujo constante y rápido. Tokio, enorme, pero ordenado a su modo. El lugar donde la gente va con sus sueños, esperando que no se rompan.

—¿Y Souta? —Kagome preguntó por su pequeño hermano mientras abría su mochila y buscaba algo entre sus útiles escolares comprados una semana antes.

Su madre giró hacia la derecha antes de responder: —Con el abuelo. No quiso acompañarme a hacer las compras —Kagome echó un breve vistazo a las bolsas que se encontraban en los asientos de atrás—. No te preocupes, la comida ya se está cocinando, esto es para mañana.

—¿Qué hiciste?

La mujer sonrió, casi como una niña. Ella podía llegar a ser demasiado positiva.

—Muchas cosas. Después de todo, hoy es un día para festejar.

Kagome por fin encontró la libreta que buscaba; pequeña, delgada por falta de hojas, con la pasta maltratada por los años, pero donde aún se podían distinguir el patrón de ositos de caricatura. La abrió y tomó un lapicero de su estuche. Su madre miró hacia el frente, concentrándose en conducir. Tampoco era de las que fisgoneaba mientras ella escribía.

 _3 de abril de 2017_

 _Hoy por fin lo hice, he regresado. Las cosas fueron mejor de lo que pensé, aunque no como esperaba. Sango es mi compañera de clases. Nunca antes lo había sido, así que me siento emocionada y segura. Y ella se ha vuelto muy bonita. Sí, las fotos no le hicieron justicia. Aunque sigue siendo igual de honesta, fuerte y valiente, lo sé con sólo verla caminar. ¿Eso suena raro, no? Pero es lo que siento._

 _Miroku también es atractivo, y no lo digo porque es mi amigo. Lo digo porque es la verdad. Y ahora se muestra con una seguridad que antes no poseía (como cuando se ocultaba detrás de un enorme libro en lugar de hablar sobre lo que le ocurría). Ha crecido para volverse un gran hombre._

 _También me sorprendí cuando vi que yo encajaba. Supongo que fue gracias a que ambos estuvieron al pendiente de mí, invitándome a sus charlas y esas cosas. Y agradezco el que no me hayan presionado ni hecho preguntas._

 _Sinceramente, ahora no siento que mi deseo sea tonto. Aún es posible para nosotros el que todo sea como antes. Lo sé._

* * *

 _Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, cumpliendo lo dicho por las profecías. Es extraño, lo sé, eso de seguir un horario y mucho más el cumplirlo. Pero debo convertirme en una escritora más seria._

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales: fran, Yumipon y Aby2125.** Gracias por animarme en forma de palabras. _

_Nota:_

 _-Estación Sengoku: Sí existe. Me topé con ella en una visita por Google Maps, y también está frente a Toudai (la Universidad de Tokio). Esto sólo puede ser el destino._

 _Es hora de decir "hasta luego", así que nos vemos el siguiente lunes. Hasta entonces. ¿Dudas, comentarios? Tienen la total libertad de ponerlo en los comentarios. Es su derecho después de todo._


	5. Alboroto sospechoso

**4:**

 **Alboroto sospechoso**

Con cada persona que llegaba, el desagradable sabor de su boca aumentaba, deslizándose por su garganta. Su labio inferior era mordido con tanta fuerza que no le sorprendería si le hacía sangrar. Desde su sitio, junto a sus compañeros que cuchicheaban en voz baja la escena, podía ver al último grupo que quedaba por entrar al palacio que les correspondía.

Baúles enormes eran bajados y trasladados con la fuerza de varios aprendices, los cuales seguían las órdenes de un sacerdote. Aunque se encontraran separados de ellos por una gran distancia, él escuchaba cada una de las palabras del hombre. «Lleven eso al área norte», «Esto es para el este», «Esperen las instrucciones de Kusumi-sama antes de retirarse», «Avísenle a una sacerdotisa que tienen que apresurarse». No obstante, nada de eso le servía.

Las puertas cerraron cuando el último entró, llevándose sus secretos.

El sonido de pisadas y la armadura al chocar le avisó que su guardia había terminado. Los soldados tomaron su puesto, y él no esperó a escuchar órdenes o parecido, pues caminó rápidamente hacia el Palacio Principal. Sus manos formaron dos puños furiosos, aunque realmente no supiera lo que estaba pasando. Pero cualquier acción que esos religiosos realizaran siempre le daría una mala espina, recorriendo su espalda como un sudor frío.

Inuyasha; el joven soldado que caminaba sin preocuparse por chocar contra los demás, sintió que debía buscar información rápidamente, algo que aplacara o sustentara ese mal augurio. Así que, sin tener a nadie más a quien recurrir, recorrió los perímetros del palacio, procurando no ser descubierto.

La encontró siendo reprendida por una superior, casi como si no quisiera perder la costumbre. Esta vez fue a causa de su cabello.

—Debes recortarlo de forma adecuada —una mujer mayor le dijo. Su apretado peinado le jalaba el cabello canoso de tal forma que no era de sorprender su mal humor—. Tienes hasta mañana, o lo haré yo misma.

—Sí, señora —la muchacha le contestó, sin levantar la mirada ni abandonar su profunda reverencia.

—Bien. Ahora quiero ver brillar ese piso. Esta vez espero que lo hagas correctamente.

Después de soltar un bufido, la anciana se fue. Sólo entonces, hasta que no se escuchó pisada alguna resonando en la madera, la pequeña chica de cabello oscuro e indomable como su propia naturaleza suspiró con cansancio. Ella se percató de que estaba ahí al levantar el rostro. Entonces su expresión cambió para mostrar alegría en sus facciones aniñadas.

—Inuyasha-sama.

Él le llamó para que se acercara: —Rin, ven.

La chica le obedeció, mirando el jardín y el pasillo para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca, además de ellos. Un regaño al día era suficiente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Rin preguntó, con su característica curiosidad que antecedía a las observaciones—. No es normal que usted esté aquí.

Por supuesto, porque él sólo se acercaba a ese lugar cuando era realmente necesario. Se había prometido no volver a pisar ese suelo elegante y lo había cumplido con una gran facilidad y satisfacción.

—Es lo que te iba a preguntar. ¿Viste lo que está pasando al otro lado?

Rin puso una mueca —apretando los labios y la nariz—, seguramente pensando y sintiendo también ese desagradable sentimiento de que se acercaba el peligro. Aquello que se fue propagando en todos desde antes que amaneciera, al percatarse del alboroto sospechoso.

—Sí. Han estado así desde muy temprano —la chica dijo, casi en susurro. Debía cuidar sus palabras porque conocía las posibles consecuencias de ser escuchada—. Se supone que ya casi no había gente ahí.

—Entonces no sabes nada al respecto.

—No —Rin movió su pequeña cabeza, negando—. Sólo soy una simple sirvienta, y puede verlo: no soy de fiar —rio nerviosamente, lamentándose por alguna cosa desconocida para él—. Perdón.

—Olvídalo. Tuve que haberlo imaginando —Inuyasha terminó por decir, más por el bien de la que podía considerar su única amiga que por él mismo. Odiaba el no estar enterado de nada, más en tal situación, pero no podía enojarse con Rin por no darle respuestas que le complacieran.

Aunque estuvieran al lado, cada uno de los palacios era independiente del otro.

Como un acto reflejo, Inuyasha se llevó la mano al cuello, tocando el collar que lo rodeaba. Las cuentas firmes y lisas al tacto le tranquilizaron un poco. Este era un _artefacto mágico_ , algo que fue hecho especialmente para él desde que era un bebé, todo con el firme propósito de protegerlo. Esperaba que continuara sin fallarle.

Rin, siendo esa pequeña persona que lo ve todo, se dio cuenta de su movimiento y con gran facilidad lo relacionó con nerviosismo. Dejó sus propias preocupaciones a un lado e intentó animarlo.

—Tal vez estén preparándose para el ritual. Aunque esta vez se retrasaron varios días. Pensé que no lo iban a hacer, pero supongo que eso es imposible.

La sonrisa de Rin no le llegó. Ésta chocó contra su típico escudo de desconfianza.

—No lo sé.

El año nuevo había comenzado hacía varias semanas atrás, y en todo ese tiempo nadie se había acercado al río. Las barreras estaban ahí, como siempre, pero no se había puesto siquiera un simple sello nuevo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de ello comenzó a formular ideas negativas, como siempre. Pero ahora que ocurría todo aquello, que el Palacio Antiguo era nuevamente repoblado…, se contenía lo suficiente para unir las piezas, temiendo estar en lo cierto.

—¿Sospecha algo? —nuevamente Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos negativos, los que nublaban sus ojos marrones.

—De esos locos se puede esperar cualquier cosa —soltó, sin decir nada más. Era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber, porque Inuyasha pensó que de alguna forma eso no le involucraba. Incluso se sintió hasta celoso de ella, de su inocencia y desconocimiento del mundo.

De los terrores que se pueden esconder, incluso, en uno mismo.

Inuyasha agitó la cabeza, alejando por un momento a los fantasmas que le seguían. Supuso que era mejor dejar de molestar a la muchacha con sus preocupaciones y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que ya se iba.

Sólo le dejó una última advertencia, en una voz queda que logró cubrir todo el pasillo y las finas paredes: —Ten cuidado, Rin.

La muchacha se puso sería tras escuchar la voz ronca, sus manos rozaron los costados de la tela rasposa de su kimono de sirvienta. Aunque no lo hubiera querido, el sentimiento ahí estaba; la había puesto nerviosa.

—Usted también —respondió, antes de que él se retirara.

 _«Es bueno estar alerta»_ , pensó, mientras iba en contra de la corriente de los habitantes del Palacio Principal que se preparaba para terminar con sus últimas labores y así ir a descansar, para luego despertar y comenzar de nuevo. Todos los días igual.

Sirvientes, criados, guardias, eruditos y hasta gobernantes… todos ellos habían aprendido a vivir girando en torno al ciclo de su propio estrato social, aceptándolo para bien y mal. Y no sabían qué tan frágil era ese equilibrio, que un simple acto podía alterar tanto.

Algunos no recordaban, pero Inuyasha sí lo hacía, aunque no lo quisiera. Era viejo por dentro, joven por fuera.

El muchacho fue hacia uno de los altos muros de roca que rodeaban el palacio, que al igual que su collar tenían como propósito el proteger. Lo miró por un buen rato, este era el más viejo de todos, preguntándose cuántas personas habían muerto, pero esa barrera no.

—Quizás por fin caiga —susurró, solo. Pasando con sus dedos la áspera superficie, por los rasguños y enmendaduras que se hicieron al final de una era y al inicio de otra.

Se quitó la armadura y la dejó en el piso, también la más reciente de sus _katanas._ Acto seguido, trepó ágilmente un árbol —su árbol— y se colocó en una de las ramas más altas, desde donde podía ver todo el exterior, incluso a los vecinos. Para ellos también era la hora de ir hacia adentro, bajo techo.

De las pocas personas que quedaban, ninguno advirtió al raro muchacho de cabello negro y largo, que los veía desde las alturas con una mirada intranquila; sólo una vieja sacerdotisa. Aún con andar encorvado, arrugas en el rostro y cabello gris, Inuyasha sintió estremecerse con la simple mirada fugaz de un solo ojo. Se sintió empequeñecido.

Sin revelarle a alguien más su presencia, la sacerdotisa se fue caminando lentamente, dejándole a su corazón latidos desbocados. Mientras la luz del sol fue reemplazada por la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Eres estúpido? —se regañó, golpeándose el pecho traidor—. ¡Preocuparte por una simple anciana! Idiota… —los golpes fueron disminuyendo de intensidad, hasta que simplemente cesaron. No se sentía con los suficientes ánimos ni energía.

Inuyasha no quería admitirlo; que a pesar de todos esos años viviendo en ese mundo peligroso, de su fuerza adquirida en el campo de batalla, luchando con todo tipo de personas y criaturas… él tenía miedo.

Los fantasmas del pasado estaban pasando de ser sólo un ente cargado de recuerdos y desgracias, a recuperar su nombre, tomando forma. Le demandaban tantas cosas, inclusive diferían sus perspectivas las unas con las otras. E Inuyasha, desde su árbol de hojas de un color verde apagado, se sintió nuevamente como un niño pequeño y perdido.

Con los gritos que hablaban de errores, de pena y de venganza, las pistas en frente a él y sus propios secretos —esas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie—, Inuyasha sentía el impulso de huir, lo más pronto y lejos que se pudiera. Ir a tierra salvaje si fuera posible.

Pero hasta él, con sus acciones temerarias y rebeldes, sabía que algo como eso no funcionaría a la larga. Porque no importa cuánto te ocultes, siempre logran encontrarte.

...

En medio de una tenue iluminación de velas, los altos generales y gente perteneciente a esa exclusiva clase llamada «nobleza» esperaban entre susurros a que el hombre sentado en ese lugar más elevado que el resto por fin dijera la razón de haberlos reunido, de todos los acontecimientos previos. Pero él parecía tener un sentido peculiar de dramatismo, pues no comenzó hasta que estuvieran todos y creara una _atmósfera adecuada_.

Nagasaki, el segundo en llevar el apellido Setsuna y el cargo de gobernante del palacio y _daimyou_ , se levantó lentamente, haciendo sisear las finas telas de su atuendo. Movió una delgada mano y todos los presentes callaron.

—Lamento haberles llamado a esta hora —comenzó, disfrutando de cada línea previamente practicada, entonando cada palabra con un cantarín tono de voz nasal y aguda—. Pero creo que es necesario que todos estén enterados de esta importante decisión. ¿Por dónde debería comenzar?

La inclusión de esa pregunta en medio del diálogo le aseguró la atención completa de su gente, y el hombre sonrió internamente —con gran dificultad, claro, mas debía guardar esa apariencia de formalidad esperada en la persona superior—.

Una pausa y continuó: —Todos estamos al tanto de la época tan difícil en la que vivimos. Como si esta sequía de casi cinco años no fuera suficiente, nuestros soldados a penas tienen descanso. Prueba de ello es el conflicto que tuvieron que resolver hace poco. General, por favor, háblenos de él.

—Por supuesto, mi señor —tras una reverencia, el líder de todos los soldados relató lo sucedido a penas unos cinco días—: Hace poco desplegamos una fracción del ejército para controlar el avance de las aves del paraíso que se estaban acercando peligrosamente al pueblo Mangan. Y, como temíamos, con sólo vernos esas bestias comenzaron a atacar.

»Como sabemos, esas criaturas carecen de cerebro, así que pueden atreverse a cometer cualquier ataque sin importar qué tan absurdo es, todo si con ello consiguen dañarnos. Omito los detalles para reducir el tiempo, pero diré que en menos de una hora sólo habíamos quedado una tercera parte de los que fuimos.

Para ilustrar la tragedia, el general levantó el brazo: vendado hasta el codo. El gobernante pensó por un momento que el efecto resultaría mejor si se hubiera deshecho de los vendajes de seda y les mostrara lo mismo que a él. Pero inmediatamente cambió de parecer. Tal vez la escena de carne chamuscada y alguno que otro hueso a la vista les resultara desagradable a algunos.

—Si las cosas no hubieran mejorado a última hora, no sé qué hubiera pasado.

Un malestar general se propagó a causa de tan lamentables noticias, aunque ninguno de ellos conocía muchos términos, tampoco lugares, ni la apariencia de esas dichosas «aves de paraíso». La mayoría desconocía muchas cosas a causa de su vida cómoda y enclaustrada.

—Es muy importante estar al tanto de la situación, pero no estamos aquí para eso —el capitán de los guardias dio un paso hacia el frente, sirviendo de aguafiestas—. Lo que queremos saber es por qué toda esa gente apareció de repente. Nadie nos lo informó y, hablando por todos, sabemos que eso no significa nada bueno.

—¿Qué es lo que supones? —el gobernante encaró al impertinente, quien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de con quién estaba hablando.

—Perdone mi insolencia —una reverencia de disculpa y palabras de cobardes.

—No te preocupes —Setsuna demostró su lado benigno, aunque lo que realmente sentía era curiosidad. Tenía el presentimiento de que se avecinaba una buena oportunidad—. Quisiera saber qué es lo que la gente piensa que está pasando, eso me serviría para conocer varias cosas. Vamos.

La manga de su _kimono_ se meció por un movimiento que invitaba. El capitán carraspeó antes de hacer lo pedido.

—Bueno… —inició, armándose de valor. No era un pequeño de cinco años, sino un hombre de casi cuarenta años. Debía mostrar más orgullo—. Queremos suponer que se trata de alguna falta de personal, aunque realmente no encontramos la razón a ello. Después del incidente y la pérdida del sello, hacen muy poca cosa, si me permite decirlo.

—Está bien, continúa.

—A lo que me refiero es que sólo se nos ocurren dos buenas razones por las que ellos llegaran. Así que, por favor, díganos cuál de ellas es.

Esta vez la sonrisa no pudo ser suprimida, deslizándose en sus labios y jalándolos hacia los extremos. Ahí estaba, no de la forma que lo había planeado, pero llegaba al mismo destino.

—Lo haré —contestó, con ojos brillosos que contenía la emoción. Luego entonó la frase siguiente con un tono de voz suficientemente claro para que todos en la habitación le escucharan—: Pero me temo que no será la que ustedes desean.

El mensaje les llegó y por ello la temperatura descendió rápidamente, al contrario que la del gobernante. Cada una de sus caras impresionadas e incrédulas le hizo anhelar el poder conservarlas para siempre, tenerlas en una pintura para cuando su mente le fallara en el momento en que envejeciera demasiado.

Sin embargo, tendrían que bastar los esporádicos recuerdos. Aún debía dirigirse hacia su público antes de que ellos lo hicieran al mismo tiempo, causando desorden y arruinándolo todo con molestas quejas.

—Conozco los riesgos muy bien. Yo aún no nacía, pero mi padre sí, y él mismo se encargó de hacerme conocer todos los detalles como si yo hubiera estado presente. Esa guerra nos golpeó a los humanos de tal forma que aún seguimos sufriendo por su causa. Setsuna no Takemaru se encargó de construir todo desde las cenizas cuando la esperanza se creía perdida, y ahora yo les prometo hacer lo mismo.

—Pero no de esta forma —escuchó decir, sin saber muy bien de parte de quién. Daba igual, de todas formas esa debía ser la voz del temor en común.

—Han pasado más de sesenta años de eso y todo ese tiempo nos sirvió para aprender, para no cometer los mismos errores. Tenemos que aceptar los sacrificios si realmente pretendemos conservar y cumplir los deseos de nuestros ancestros al aventurarse a llegar aquí. Quiero que el día en que mi hijo tome mi lugar se encuentre con una situación diferente y más favorable.

Su sangre se encendió y su puño se agitó, excitado. La parte más emocionante del discurso había llegado, era hora de transmitir sus emociones y deseos fervientes, contagiárselos a todos para que pudieran verlo tan claro como él.

—Por eso quiero que en este momento se escriba que yo, Setsuna no Nagasaki, segundo gobernante de la era _Satsu,_ remuevo la prohibición de los guerreros y ordeno su búsqueda inmediata. ¡Que se abra de nuevo la puerta si es necesario, pero los quiero aquí, ahora!

* * *

 _Nop, no me he vuelto loca ni se me han cruzado los cables (como tiende a pasar). No me equivoqué de historia: este capítulo corresponde al fic, lo cual debe ser un tanto extraño, pero como he repetido varias veces: las respuestas vendrán. Aunque, ¿sería spoiler decir que este no es ningún flashback ni sueño?_

 _ **¡Agradecimientos especiales! Aby2125, Yumipon y Fran. Por ser un rayito de sol en mi vida y darme energía.** Es casi como pasa con los titanes. O no. Bueno, lo siento, aún estoy medio dormida (no se queden leyendo hasta tarde, queridas. Menos si al día siguiente tienen que trabajar)._

 _Bueno, debería comenzar a arreglarme. Nos vemos para la próxima. Espero que hayan descansado en esta pequeña semana de vacaciones._

 _NOTAS:_

 _-Daimyou: uno de los hombres más poderosos en diversas etapas históricas de Japón, siendo el título más alto para un noble. En este caso, el daimyou es un representante que ha colocado el shougun (el regente) siendo quien se encarga de una zona en específico. Tomemos como referencia al gobierno actual y pongamos al shougun como un presidente. Así que el daimyou sería un tipo de gobernador._

 _-Satsu: otra forma de leer uno de los dos kanji que forman "Setsuna". Mientras que el nombre significa "momento o instante", el kanji aparece en la forma de escribir "templo" (budista). Otra coincidencia, pues esta "era" es la de la religión._


	6. Hanami

**5:**

 **Hanami**

Cuando dieron las diez de la mañana, Kagome salió apresurada de su casa. Souta, el niño que cargaba al gato de la casa, sólo se le quedó viendo con ojos curiosos y hasta desconcertados —verla de esa forma le pareció muy raro, aunque realmente no conocía mucho a su hermana—.

—¡Ten cuidado! —le gritó su madre al momento que terminaba de calzarse con unas zapatillas deportivas blancas—. ¡Y salúdame a Miroku-kun y Sango-chan!

—¡Sí! Me voy —Kagome respondió, cerrando la puerta.

La chica corrió, alborotando su melena negra y sintiendo el aire frío en sus mejillas. Procuró tener cuidado al bajar las escaleras que llevaban al _Templo Kaneji,_ el lugar que su familia se encargaba de cuidar desde hacía muchas generaciones atrás. Ahí, en la calle, se encontró a la figura encorvada de su abuelo, barriendo las hojas y flores caídas.

—¡Adiós, abuelo! —Kagome le saludó sin detenerse, trotando—. Regresaré un poco tarde, así que no se preocupen.

—Ah, sí, adiós —el hombre de ropa antigua respondió, entre confundido y encandilado por la luz del sol. Sólo despidió a su nieta con un movimiento de mano y volvió a sus quehaceres.

La chica caminó, reduciendo su ritmo. Aún era pronto y el parque no quedaba lejos, así que se adentró a las calles tomándose su tiempo. Era domingo en la mañana y Kagome no podía dejar de sonreír, estaba llena de energía y ánimos.

Seis días en su escuela —haciendo tareas, acoplándose a un nuevo lugar y conociendo gente— le resultaron sorprendentemente agradables. No podía mentirse, negar que antes se deshacía de los nervios y ansiedad al pensar en su regreso. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Cómo sería recibida? Un montón de dudas le agobiaban, mas esas se esfumaron al ver los rostros de sus amigos.

Estaba comenzando, pero Sango se encontraba a su lado, enseñándole lo que debía conocer y sirviéndole de un gran apoyo, aunque ella no lo supiera. Seguramente desconocía qué tanto significaba para ella el almorzar juntas, sus charlas entre clases y el considerar talleres para las dos; que un simple saludo de su parte le tranquilizaba.

El viernes por la tarde caminaron juntas hacia la estación, después de que Sango les informara a sus compañeras que iba a dejar el club de gimnasia.

—¿Estás segura? —Kagome aún no se lo creía. Se veía más confundida que la propia Sango.

—Así es —contestó con gran facilidad—. He decidido que este año no participaré en ningún club, y a mi padre le parece bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues quiero concentrarme completamente en los exámenes de admisión para la universidad —dijo. Después caminó de espaldas para poder verle mientras hablaba. Entonces agregó—: Y en ti, claro.

La sonrisa amplia de Sango y las pequeñas líneas que se habían formado en las esquinas de sus ojos le quitaron el aliento, casi sentía ganas de saltar de la emoción. Estaba feliz nuevamente a causa de unas simples palabras.

Kagome se detuvo y su amiga le imitó.

—¿Te parece bien? —Sango se preocupó de haber dicho algo incorrecto, quizá que resultara un poco egoísta.

—Claro que sí —Kagome asintió rápidamente, y las dos reanudaron su camino con algo suave en su interior—. Entonces tampoco entraré en ningún club.

Después de eso, se les ocurrió el salir. Tantas eran sus ganas que para el sábado ya lo tenían todo planeado, tras analizar posibilidades y escribir una gran cantidad de mensajes en un chat de tres personas. La elección resultó evidente al observar alrededor. Algo sencillo y simple, tranquilo y que sólo se podía hacer una vez al año: _hanami_ , la contemplación de las flores de cerezo.

Kagome llegó al parque de Ueno, el lugar por excelencia para observar el recorrido de las delicadas flores. Algunas personas, como ella, a penas se estaban reuniendo con sus conocidos, preparándose para un día de campo.

—Hola —Sango le saludó mientras acomodaba una manta sobre el suelo. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, por lo que algunos cabellos se le había soltado, desparramándose por el rostro.

Ella se sorprendió de ya encontrarla ahí, pues supuso que sería la primera.

—¿Llegué tarde? —preguntó, con la intención de comprobar la hora.

Sango lo negó, acomodándose los cabellos castaños detrás de la oreja.

—No. Estás a tiempo. Es sólo que llegué pronto para apartar un buen lugar.

Kagome prestó más atención en el área elegida, de esa forma se percató de que su cielo consistirían en una infinidad de _sakura_ que cubrían con sus tonos rosados y hojas delgadas cualquier rastro de azul en el cielo. Y, si llegaban a cansarse de levantar la vista o ver hacia sus costados, al frente el río _Sumida_ se extendía, transportando lanchas y ferris.

Sango hizo un buen trabajo. Ese debía ser el escenario perfecto para que tres amigos platicaran, rieran y recordaran.

—No se ve mucha gente —Kagome dijo. Años atrás, cuando era pequeña, era natural ver una multitud de personas acomodándose en espacios pequeños, tomando fotografías y avanzando lentamente. Ahora sólo eran ellas, un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria y algunos que otros oficinistas.

—Son los últimos días para ver a los cerezos, supongo que es por eso.

—Así estaremos más cómodos —Kagome agregó. Después de todo, ya no era de las personas a las que les gustaba estar rodeada de gente.

Ambas colocaron sobre la manta las cosas que habían traído para el almuerzo, haciendo comentarios sobre lo agradable del clima e incluso las tareas pendientes. Terminaron y, notando que el tercer miembro no llegaba, decidieron descalzarse y sentarse.

Su espera duró unos minutos, hasta que vieron a Miroku, acercándose con paso apresurado y unas gotas de sudor en la frente.

—Perdón —dijo, cuando las tuvo frente a él. Estaba jadeando a causa de su carrera—. Mushin me entretuvo con cosas de la librería.

Kagome no se molestó por su tardía aparición. Después de todo, _Shinjuku_ —que era donde él vivía— estaba algo alejado de ese lugar. Sin embargo, era la única que pensaba de esa forma tan comprensiva.

—Al menos esta vez llegaste —Sango murmuró, hablando sobre algo que Kagome no sabía, así que sólo pudo observar su charla y, de alguna forma, disfrutarla.

—Nunca lo vas a olvidar, ¿verdad?

—Pasará mucho tiempo para eso.

— _Sí_.

—Ahora que estamos todos, sería bueno comenzar, ¿no? —ella propuso, tras haberse finalizado esa especie de regaño. Sus amigos aceptaron encantados su propuesta. Entonces, el almuerzo comenzó.

Después de un breve enfrentamiento de piedra, papel y tijeras para decidir el lugar, Sango se sentó al lado de ella, y Miroku al frente, siendo que la comida se encontraba en medio de ellos.

Kagome destapó una gran caja de _bento,_ la cual liberó vapor y un olor que le provocó dolor en el estómago.

—Espero y les guste. No sabía muy bien qué preparar —comentó, un poco avergonzada.

—¿Sabes cocinar, Kagome? —Sango le vio con ojos sorprendidos, sosteniendo su plato y debatiéndose entre verla a ella o a sus apetitosas creaciones.

—Un poco. Aunque mi mamá me ayudó. Puede que algunas cosas estén un poco quemadas, pero es que aún no sé calcular el tiempo de cocción.

—No —Miroku dijo, después de atreverse a ser el primero y llevarse a la boca una de esas salchichas en forma de pulpo—. En realidad saben muy bien, gracias.

—Sí. Ahora me siento un algo mal de haberle dicho a Hitomi-san que cocinara por mí.

—¡No, está bien así! Sólo quise hacer algo por mi cuenta —Kagome movió las manos, en negación. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir esa satisfacción de haber hecho algo bien, de que a ellos les gustara.

Al final, su esfuerzo había valido la pena. Lo supo al ver cómo Sango comenzó a discutir con Miroku después de que éste le robara una aparte de su ración de omelet de arroz tras haberse terminado la suya.

—Estoy en pleno crecimiento —fue su excusa, una que acompañó con un guiño juguetón hacia Kagome. También sacó la lengua. Fue imposible para ella el suprimir una carcajada, aunque sabía que su amiga no estaba muy feliz.

—Ja-ja, permíteme reírme. Deberías estar satisfecho con tu altura. Sobrepasarse la media, felicidades —con un rostro serio, Miroku se inclinó hacia Sango y le apretó la nariz—. ¡Déjame!

—Qué violenta —él dijo, después de recibir un manotazo.

Conservando la sonrisa en sus labios, Kagome extendió el brazo para alcanzar los vasos y así poder servir el té de alfalfa que Sango había traído. De repente se sintió observada y, al levantar el rostro, se encontró con la mirada fija de Miroku.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, extrañada por ese repentino gesto serio de su parte.

El chico señaló hacia la pálida piel de su muñeca y el adorno de ésta: —El rosario —comentó, entre sorprendido e impactado. Sus ojos azules de repente se vieron enormes.

Claro que era natural que lo reconociera. Después de todo, él se lo había dado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

—Sí, siempre lo llevo —Kagome levanto la manga de su suéter para que él pudiera ver mejor la _mala_ en forma de pulsera—. Y creo que no soy la única.

Rápidamente, Sango se llevó la mano hacia la muñeca. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso: ambos se habían percatado de la presencia del otro rosario, el gemelo del que llevaba Kagome.

—Es un regalo, y un amuleto. No puedo simplemente tirarlo —comenzó a buscar, por alguna razón, excusas. Quizá se había alarmado de ser el centro de atención de forma tan repentina, tanto que sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas y sus movimientos nerviosos—. ¿Podríamos seguir comiendo, por favor? Tengo hambre.

Su petición fue aceptada tras una mirada compartida y dos pares de hombros que se hundieron. El almuerzo continuó con esa misma atmósfera agradable, que no se vio interrumpida ni con los juegos de Miroku para molestar a Sango —como cuando acercó sus palillos peligrosamente cerca del perímetro de su plato—.

Una hoja del cerezo cayó sobre el arroz de Kagome, la cual le pareció que era muy delgada y hasta pequeña. En abril las hojas eran verdes.

...

Dieron un pequeño paseo por el parque y fueron también a una tienda cercana antes de regresar a su lugar, ahora cargados de varias bolsas. Al parecer, ese día se lo pasarían comiendo.

—¿Cuál elegiré? —Miroku dijo, mientras apuntaba con el dedo la montaña de golosinas que tenía en frente.

Después de conseguir irritar a Sango y que ésta dejara de hablarle por un buen rato, el chico decidió que la mejor forma de contentarla serían los dulces. «No soy una niña» ella había dicho, pero aun así seguía llenado el carrito con la excusa de querer probar cosas nuevas. Así fue como compraron una gran cantidad de productos de la temporada, donde el sabor a flores de cerezo era la estrella.

—No —Sango detuvo a su amigo en medio de su difícil elección—. Mejor cierra los ojos. Será más divertido así.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, comenzando con sus sospechas.

—Comienzas a darme miedo. ¿Pusiste algo extraño ahí?

—Claro que no —indignada, cruzó los brazos.

—Mmm… Kagome, cuida que Sango no haga nada malo.

Ella también comenzó a desesperarse por su desconfianza: —Ya, cierra los ojos.

Sólo después de dedicar su última mirada de advertencia, hizo lo pedido. Su brazo se extendió y, tras dudar varias veces, eligió una barra de chocolate.

—Dulce —comentó, satisfecho y alegre.

Sango rodó los ojos.

—Te lo dije, desconfiado.

—Ahora voy yo —Kagome tomó su turno e imitó a Miroku, escogiendo algo delgado y alargado. Era una especie de galleta. Ella se llevó un pedazo a la boca y masticó lentamente, buscando el sabor prometido.

—¿Qué tal? —Sango se le acercó.

—Me sabe más a fresa.

—Qué desilusión. Era los que creía que sabrían más —examinó un tanto desilusionada la envoltura que estaba llena de flores de _sakura_ —. Bueno, me toca.

Con un movimiento ágil, Sango tomó algo pequeño. Pero su decisión segura se vio interrumpida cuando se cubrió rápidamente la boca, como si quisiera vomitar.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Kagome se alertó al ver que comenzaba a toser.

Miroku también se acercó a ella, aunque un poco menos preocupado que su amiga.

—Entonces sí había una trampa —ante ese comentario, Sango extendió el brazo, tratando inútilmente de golpearlo.

Aunque ellos le dijeran que era mejor que lo escupiera, la chica —tal vez tomándolo como reto personal o pretendiendo no pasar más vergüenzas— no lo hizo, sino que lo tragó en medio de gestos de desagrado.

—Es ciruela —soltó, después de inhalar fuertemente, lo cual le provocó que volviera a toser.

—Pensé que te gustaba —Miroku le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en la espalda.

—Esta es muy ácida.

Kagome buscó rápidamente con la mirada el té, pero vio que éste se había acabado. Entonces se levantó, tomando su cartera.

—Voy por algo de beber.

Corrió hasta la máquina expendedora más cercana, donde eligió lo primero que se le ocurrió a causa de las prisas. Cualquier cosa debía de servirle a Sango para que se quitara ese mal sabor de boca.

Tres botellas salieron de la máquina y ella las tomó, sosteniéndolas sobre el pecho. Estaba a punto de caminar cuando, al voltear, se encontró con Miroku.

—Perdón, te asusté —se disculpó inmediatamente al notar que le había hecho saltar.

—No —Kagome mintió, después extendió el cuello, intentando ver sobre el hombro de Miroku—. ¿Y Sango?

—Mejor después de acabarse mi chocolate.

Kagome se sintió aliviada de escucharlo, quizá demasiado. Por alguna razón, cuando vio a Sango de esa forma, se preocupó mucho. Aun cuando sabía que no se trataba de algo grave, su pulso se aceleró y algunos pensamientos negativos aparecieron.

—Qué bien —expresó como respuesta, y también para avisarle indirectamente a Miroku su deseo de avanzar. Pero él continuó ahí, sin mostrar intención alguna de moverse—. ¿Pasa algo?

El lado bromista que había mostrado hacía poco, junto con su aire relajado, desaparecieron. Ahora se mostraba serio, mientras la veía a los ojos.

—Sobre lo que dijiste antes… que llevas siempre el rosario, ¿era verdad?

—Sí.

Kagome sólo mencionó una sola palabra, una que era sincera, mas le costó trabajo que ésta se deslizara de sus labios. Un repentino picor en el estómago y la creciente presión en su pecho no le dieron buena espina.

No le costó mucho tiempo el saber que esta vez su preocupación no estaba mal infundada.

—Entonces, ¿lo llevabas ese día?

Unas gotas se deslizaron por la superficie de las botellas, provocando que su piel se sintiera fría. Eso era lo único que sentía. Su cuerpo se había desconectado de la realidad, como si sus nervios se bloquearan, siendo incapaces de ver más allá de Miroku y su pregunta. Porque, por más que deseara ignorarlos, estaban ahí, esperando su respuesta.

Y ella todavía no se sentía preparada.

—Lo siento, aún no quiero hablar sobre eso —intentó desviarse con una melosa amabilidad que fácilmente podría notarse como falsa, mientras balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro.

Las cejas negras de Miroku se torcieron, dándole a su sonrisa un toque de nerviosismo e incluso pena. Si parecía costarle tanto, ¿por qué insistía?

—No te pido que me digas nada más, sólo quiero saber eso. Por favor.

Kagome pensó que eso no era justo, a pesar de que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Pedírselo en ese tono sólo se lo ponía más difícil, y él debía saberlo. Porque eran amigos y se supone que los amigos no guardan secretos entre ellos.

—Sí —su garganta se sintió rasposa, por lo que el volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo gradualmente—. Lo llevaba atado a mi mochila, como siempre.

No supo qué tipo de gesto apareció en el rostro de Miroku a causa de que había bajado la mirada. Sin embargo, el suspiro que él soltó le transmitió alivio.

—Gracias.

Miroku sostuvo sus bebidas, ayudándole a cargarlas aunque ella no se lo hubiera pedido. Kagome no le dijo nada al respecto y él tampoco. Ambos se fueron en silencio y continuaron de esa forma cuando regresaron al lado de Sango. A ella no le costó mucho el notar que algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que sus miradas se evadían, y Miroku sólo sonrió y hundió los hombros como respuesta.

Kagome le dio un trago a su botella de agua, tratando de calmar el ardor de su garganta. Funcionaría en eso, pero no serviría para ahogar el último mensaje que se superponía a cualquier otra cosa en su cabeza.

«Sólo espero que te haya ayudado de alguna forma» el susurro que tenía buenas intenciones y le llevó a pensar —a creer— que tal vez sí lo había hecho.

* * *

 _NOTA:_

 _-Mala: rosario budista._

* * *

 _Hola. Está actualización fuera de tiempo es para darles a conocer algo importante: dejaré de actualizar constantemente hasta que lleguemos al capítulo ocho._

 _Hace pocos días en mi familia hemos perdido a alguien muy importante, así que al encontrarme con una mezcla de emociones y un capítulo nueve del cual no he avanzado más que una línea tambaleante, creo que debo dárselos a conocer. No_ _sé qué tanto tarde en continuar, y algunos fics estarán pausados indefinidamente (hay más información sobre eso en mi perfil); pero, como siempre, lo único que puedo prometerles es que me esforzaré._

 _Así que les agradezco a **Fran, Yumipon, NuezYDulce y aby2125** , como también me disculpo por no haber respondido sus reviews. Saben cuánto me ayudan sus palabras, hoy más que nunca._

 _Entonces, nos leeremos hasta el siguiente capítulo. Adiós._


	7. La oscuridad del río Sumida

**6:**

 **La oscuridad del río Sumida**

Las flores de cerezo fueron iluminadas por luces artificiales. Ya era de noche y la gente comenzaba a irse, pues al día siguiente regresarían a su escuela o trabajo. A una rutina de seis días.

Por más que lo hubiera intentado, Sango no recibió respuesta alguna de Kagome. Trató una última vez cuando se quedaron solas para recoger sus cosas, siendo en esa ocasión más directa. Sin embargo, no obtuvo lo que quería.

—En serio. No pasó nada —Kagome dijo, con el cansancio en cada una de sus facciones. Lucía como si su insistencia pudiera llegar a irritarle.

Aun así, Sango sintió que era algo importante discutir: —¿Entonces por qué dejaron de hablarse?

Su amiga soltó un suspiro al momento que colocaba sus recipientes dentro del bolso que había traído.

—Sí nos hablamos.

Claro que sí, pero sentía que eso no contaba como una verdadera charla. Sólo se trataron de frases básicas, nada más que palabras corteses. Esas cosas que se esperaban escuchar entre personas que a penas se conocían.

La mirada incrédula de Sango provocó que Kagome tuviera que continuar explicando.

—Es sólo que ya no supe cómo debía dirigirme a él. Ya es un adulto y de alguna forma todavía soy una niña. No quiero quedar como una tonta.

Sus cejas se retorcieron y puso una sonrisa que no llegó a ser muy sincera. Lo sabía aunque su rostro estuviera ensombrecido levemente por los tonos de la noche.

—Eso jamás pasaría. Y él es el tonto.

Sango sentía que si algo malo había ocurrido, seguramente había sido causado por Miroku. Porque, como le había dicho a Kagome, él había crecido y ya no era el mismo que antes. Se había vuelto una persona lista y con mucho potencial para el futuro —no cualquiera era un alumno de excelencia en _Toudai_ —;de la misma forma que fue adquiriendo unas mañas y aficiones que no eran generalmente bien recibidas.

No sería difícil el imaginar si él, motivado por el aspecto atractivo de Kagome, le hubiera dicho algo maleducado, aunque hubiera sido bromeando. Y el que se lo ocultara le enfadaba bastante.

Olía la mentira entre la tenue fragancia de las flores.

Kuwashima vio una hoja arrugada en el fondo de su mochila y la hizo bola.

—Olvidó algo —ella dijo, levantándose y sólo moviendo el puño donde tenía el papel—. Regreso en un momento.

Kagome asintió como respuesta, continuando con su tarea de doblar la manta.

Miroku se había encargado de tirar la basura y el contenedor más cercano estaba en la entrada del parque. Así que ahí fue donde lo encontró, terminando de separarla para colocarla donde correspondía.

Sango lo notó muy concentrado. Entonces, sin considerarse de él, golpeó la tapa de uno de los contenedores lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome? —fue directo al punto. No perdería en tiempo con rodeos que podrían darle una vía de escape.

—Me espantaste —el dijo, con la sorpresa adquirida por el susto y algo de molestia.

Pero él no era el único molesto, Sango se lo hizo ver con su mirada que le veía directo a los ojos, su postura rígida y la dura línea en la que se había transformado su boca. Estaba bloqueando el camino de regreso. No podía huir.

—Te pregunté algo. Respóndeme.

Miroku cerró la tapa del contenedor y se sacudió las manos para remover el polvo o una simple sensación de suciedad. Cuando finalizó ese procedimiento, volvió a ver su rostro, bajando un poco su cabeza para quedar casi al mismo tamaño. Sango agradeció eso.

Él frunció los labios un instante antes de hablar: —Le pregunté si llevaba el rosario ese día, antes de que se fuera.

Sango sabía que uno de sus problemas era el ser precipitada, la impulsividad que se mezclaba con gran facilidad a un carácter duro. Desde que fue consciente de ello, trabajó para cambiarlo, para buscar el autocontrol y a aprender que era mejor el pensar antes de actuar. Pero todo eso le falló en ese momento.

Le molestaba que Miroku le dijera que era «agresiva», y ahí estaba: demostrando aquello que se negaba a aceptar de él, tomándole del cuello del abrigo y mirándole con ojos amplios, con los rostros a una distancia significativamente cercana.

Si no se hubiera dado cuenta rápido de lo que había hecho, puede que hasta le hubiera golpeado —Sango quiso creer que no hubiera llegado hasta ese punto—.

—¿Qué planeabas haciendo eso? —ella dijo, al soltarlo rápidamente, sin disculparse. Aunque estuviera avergonzada por su actitud, aún se encontraba enojada con él. El atreverse a hacer eso podría entrar en la categoría de imperdonable.

—Sólo quería saberlo —respondió con una voz suave, acomodándose la ropa—. Fue lo único que le dije, de verdad. No tienes porqué preocuparte.

Las manos de Sango formaron dos puños a sus costados. Le estaba pidiendo que no se preocupara el mismo que causaba las situaciones de alerta, y esa no era cualquiera. Preguntar algo como eso le parecía funcionar como el botón que tenía el poder de hacer que Kagome se fuera de nuevo, eso era lo que sentía. Un paso en falso y esa semana sería lo único que quedaría.

Siempre quedaban sólo los recuerdos, y ya se estaba cansando de eso.

—No debemos presionarla. Si no quiere decirlo aún, hay que respetarlo —Sango le dijo, y Miroku asintió lentamente lo que sería tomado como una especie de pacto—. La tenemos otra vez con nosotros, eso es lo que importa.

Ella comprendía la curiosidad que Miroku debía sentir —esparciéndose por todo el cuerpo y la mente—, porque ella se sentía de igual forma. Aún así, sabía que no siempre se obtiene lo que quieres.

Por eso, si para conservar a esa persona que había significado tanto para ella tenía que sacrificar sus ansiadas respuestas, lo haría dos veces.

Sango buscó el rostro de su amigo con la mirada y le encontró perdido, observando algún punto lejano y con el ceño fruncido; con algún pensamiento reciente en su cabeza.

—¿Al menos me escuchas? —la chica dejó a un lado el sentimiento de nostalgia para volver a la molestia, alzando de nuevo la voz—. ¡Miroku!

Como hacía unos minutos, hizo que el muchacho saliera de su transe, sólo que en esta ocasión parpadeó varias veces en lugar de dar un pequeño salto, pero eso no le restó el estremecimiento.

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —soltó, con los ojos azules yendo de un lado al otro y el cuerpo inquieto.

Ella respondió con lentitud, pues estaba hablando al mismo tiempo que trataba de procesar el cambio tan drástico: —Se quedó recogiendo sus cosas...

Sango abrió los ojos conforme comprendía: porque la única razón por la que Miroku actuara así de la nada eran los mensajes que el viento le susurraba, advirtiéndole. La vez pasada ellos sirvieron de premonición para la llegada, ¿ahora sería para la despedida?

Un celular comenzó a sonar, y a Sango le costó algunos segundos el darse cuenta que era el suyo y, además, de que se trataba del tono de llamada de Kagome. Con movimientos torpes, se apresuró a responder.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo que primero se le pasó por la mente. Sango notó que Kagome se extrañaba por esa pregunta precipitada a pesar de no haberla escuchado hablar.

Pero cuando por fin habló, supo que el haber dicho eso tal vez no fue tan incorrecto como creyó.

—No sé —su amiga respondió casi en un susurro, lo cual no hizo más que hacerle más complicado el no imitar a Miroku—. Alguien me está siguiendo.

Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron a causa de una corriente fría.

—¿Estás segura?

Con un movimiento de mano, Miroku le indicó que pusiera el altavoz.

—Sí —la voz extrañamente ecualizada de Kagome cubrió el lugar, desde los árboles hasta los arbustos. Era como si estuviera ahí—. Primero creí que me equivocaba, pero luego lo vi cuando me puse a tomar fotos. Comencé a preocuparme, así que salí corriendo.

—¿Dónde estás? —Miroku, siendo el mayor, continuó con la conversación. Su frente estaba arrugada y miraba el teléfono que Sango sostenía como si fuera algo peligroso y a la vez preciado.

—Estoy en los baños. No sé si se atreva a entrar —Kagome intentaba mostrarse positiva, pensar que aquello sólo era un malentendido. Más había algo que la delataba.

Sentía miedo.

Su acompañante se percató también. Lo supo cuando volteó a verla.

—Quédate ahí. Vamos para allá.

Cuando la llamada terminó, ambos salieron disparados hacia el lugar donde su amiga se encontraba segura, por el momento.

Unas gotas frías caían desde el cielo. A ella no le gustó eso, porque además de que no estaban previstas en el pronóstico del tiempo, avisaban la tormenta. La gente también era desalentada por el clima, así que poco a poco se fue.

Esa noche no habría _yozakura_.

Sango entró apresurada a los baños, azotando incluso la puerta contra la pared. La chica que se encontraba ahí dio la vuelta, revelando el rostro aliviado de su amiga.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió mientras se acercaba a ella y la revisaba con la mirada. No habían heridas ni lágrimas, sólo tenía el cabello un poco despeinado y el rostro pálido.

Ella movió la cabeza varias veces, y con ello Sango logró tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Sólo era uno? —Miroku preguntó desde afuera, como si se tratara de un guardián.

—Sí —Kagome contestó.

Sango tomó una mano de Higurashi —realmente estaba fría—, llevándola en dirección a la puerta. Ésta se detuvo cuando notó sus intenciones.

—No sé si debamos salir —el temor había regresado.

—Será mejor si llamamos a un policía —Sango mostró confianza para que a ella se le contagiara—. Alguien debe encargarse de ese loco.

No había por qué preocuparse. Ellos ya estaban ahí.

Con los brazos entrelazados, las chicas salieron y continuaron de la misma forma cuando Miroku se les unió. El pequeño grupo fue hacia el lugar donde habían dejado sus cosas.

—¿Puedes llamarle a Kato-san para que nos recoja? —Sango le tendió el celular a Miroku, después de que éste de inclinara para entregarle su bolso a Kagome, aprovechando la oportunidad para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza que le hicieron sonreír brevemente.

El muchacho comenzó con la llamada.

—¿Kato-san? Buenas noches. No, soy su amigo…

Sango tomó su mochila, algo húmeda por la llovizna que lograba colarse entre los árboles. Después se colocó la capucha de su sudadera y le ayudó a Kagome con el pequeño paraguas plegable que ella siempre llevaba por si acaso.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

De eso se trataba: procurar estar ahí para lo que se necesitara. No volver a fallar.

—Dice que nos va a esperar en la calle _Shinobazu_ , cerca de la estación —Miroku le devolvió el celular—. Llegará como en media hora. Kagome, ¿quieres hablar con alguien de seguridad antes de irnos?

La chica se quedó pensando antes de contestar: —Supongo que sería lo mejor.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia la salida que les dejaría también en el lugar donde el chófer los esperaría —aunque ésta se encontraba aún algo lejos—, donde seguramente alguien podría asistirlos. Decidieron andar en el camino que estaba al lado del río, pues era más despejado y así sería más fácil el ver a algún trabajador.

Se reflejaban como pequeños cuerpos que andaban sobre la superficie del agua. Dos chicas que caminaban juntas, y uno que iba delante de ellas.

—Al menos será fácil de encontrar —Kagome habló a su lado derecho—. Tal vez va a participar en algún evento cerca del parque.

—¿Un evento? —Sango sintió curiosidad respecto a esa información.

La chica extendió un poco el cuello para verle a los ojos —ella misma se vio en el color café—.

—Sí. Es que llevaba ropa antigua. Era como si fuera parte de un grupo teatral.

Miroku se detuvo para voltear a ver hacia su dirección. Las chicas, al notar que no eran ellas la razón por la que les pedía que se acercaran, le imitaron. De esa forma comprendieron.

Atrás, un grupo de seis nombres vestidos con armaduras desgastadas avanzaba sin mucha prisa, sin hacer siquiera ruido. Algo en el rostro de Kagome le hizo comprender que uno de ellos era su acosador.

Sango se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Kagome, aunque seguramente le estaba lastimando.

Miroku se puso en frente, separándolas de los desconocidos.

—¿Quiénes son y qué quieren? —se aventuró a dirigirse a ellos, aunque sin mucho resultado, pues ninguno habló. Parecían estatuas mojándose bajo la lluvia.

Miroku fue retrocediendo y ellas hacían lo mismo, hasta que, al notar como los hombres volvían a avanzar, comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que las gotas chocando contra su rostro se lo permitían.

Era demasiado extraño. Sango, como la hija del alcalde del barrio de Kita, podía imaginar la idea de que alguien quisiera raptarla para sacar algún tipo de beneficio. Pero se notaba que no venían sólo por ella. Además, sus atuendos no eran los más apropiados si deseabas que no te encontraran.

 _«¿Qué demonios les pasa?»_

—¡Están locos! —Miroku escupió con enojo.

Kagome, costándole trabajo el seguir el paso de Sango, habló entre jadeos: —Debemos llegar hasta la salida —esa era la única escapatoria existente.

Sango sabía que estaba de más el buscar a alguien, pues ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en esa zona del parque. Y aunque gritaran, parecía como si nadie los fuera a escuchar.

El paraguas de Kagome salió volando, lo que la hizo voltear hacia atrás un instante.

—¡Ni siquiera están corriendo! ¡Si sólo están jugando, esto es muy cruel!

Pero no era porque estuvieran gastándoles alguna broma pesada, sino porque, más adelante, otro grupo de ellos los estaban esperando.

—¿Ahora qué? —Kagome apretó su mano. En poco tiempo serían rodeados, con ellos a sus costados y al frente, con el río detrás.

Y ella no conocía la respuesta.

Miroku se le adelantó: él, una persona a quien no le gustaba recurrir a la violencia, comenzó a golpear al hombre más cercano, haciendo que cayera a un lado y continuado con el siguiente.

Sabía que él era bueno en los deportes y que poseía habilidades atléticas, incluso alguna vez había escuchado que tuvo un enfrentamiento contra alguien; pero esto le resultaba tan fuera de lugar para ella, también para su amiga que sólo podía contemplar, anonadada.

—¡Sango, cuida a Kagome! —le gritó, sacándola de su estado de sorpresa.

—¡Pero tú…! —no pudo terminar, pues él le interrumpió.

—¡Las alcanzó en un momento! ¡Apúrense que no sé cuánto pueda durar! —más que sus palabras, el rostro desesperado del muchacho fue el que demostró sus intenciones.

Por más que Sango no estuviera de acuerdo, sabía que no tenía otra opción: no estaba sola, así que no debía mostrarse imprudente en una situación tan crítica. Aunque le dolía sólo el pensar en ello, ambas utilizaron el tiempo que Miroku les había dado para escapar.

—Debemos hacer algo. ¡No podemos dejarlo solo, Sango! —Kagome estaba diciéndole lo mismo que su cerebro. Dos voces eran más difíciles de ignorar que una sola.

—Lo sé —pero primero debía ponerla en un lugar seguro. Después saldría corriendo por él. Y ya no estaban tan lejos…

Sango soltó un grito cuando alguien la jaló del cabello, tan fuerte que la hizo caer. Su cabeza se sintió atontada a causa del golpe, y lo único que pudo ver fue a Kagome golpeando a su agresor con su bolso.

—¡Déjala en paz!

Extrañamente, y aún conociendo el peligro en el que estaban, esa escena le resultó graciosa.

Ella no era quien debía ser protegida.

Kuwashima se levantó, dando después un salto para patear al hombre que le había arrancado el bolso a su amiga. Él cayó, inconsciente.

—¡Atrás de mí, Kagome! —ella le obedeció con el asombro en su rostro, a pesar de que eso significaba ignorar la pequeña valla y adentrarse a la orilla del río, donde el agua llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Otro hombre se acercó y Sango se puso en guardia. Primero le arrojó la mochila directo a la cabeza, pues a pesar de su protección eso serviría para distraerle. Acto seguido, lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó al aire. El tipo chocó contra la tierra, al lado de su compañero.

Estaba preparada para ir contra cualquiera que intentara de acercarse, cuando su cuerpo se entumeció de inmediato al escuchar el grito de Kagome.

Volteó a verle sólo para encontrarla muy lejos de donde estaba hacía sólo unos segundos, extendiendo los brazos y tratando de aferrarse a algo inexistente, pedía cualquier cosa que le impidiera el ser arrastrada.

—¡Sango!

Su nombre en medio de la desesperación le hizo descongelarse e ir por ella.

Nadó lo más rápido que sus brazos y piernas le permitieron. El agua estaba congelada y cualquier persona o cosa que se llevaba a Kagome era veloz. Sus músculos le pedían que se detuviera, pero ella pasó del dolor para continuar y al mismo tiempo extender el brazo.

—¡Dame la mano! —la garganta le ardió, al igual que sus ojos, aunque estos eran por las lágrimas contenidas.

Kagome obedeció, y sus manos se entrelazaron. Después soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

Entonces algo jaló de la pierna de Sango, haciéndola soltar los dedos temblorosos de Kagome, quien desapareció dentro del agua después de gritar por última vez su nombre.

Pateó, sintiendo algo suave, puede que un rostro. Con el agarre deshecho, vio hacia atrás, buscando desesperada a Miroku. Estaba rodeado por esas personas y sólo le vio cuando éste cayó, chocando contra la gravilla. Después de eso, no se volvió a levantar. Uno de los hombres lo cargó en su espalda y otro apuntó hacia su dirección.

Su pecho subía y bajaba tan rápido que resultaba doloroso, la energía que la adrenalina le brindó se estaba yendo y su cuerpo se tornó pesado y frío.

Luego, dando una última bocanada de oxígeno, Sango fue llevada dentro de la oscuridad e inconsciencia del río Sumida.

* * *

 _NOTAS:_

 _-Yozakura: lo mismo que hanami, sólo que la contemplación es de noche._

* * *

 _Un nuevo capítulo que intenta tener algo de acción. Espero que el nivel de ésta sea bueno, o al menos entendible porque este fic también tendrá enfrentamientos y hasta "batallas"._

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales: Fer y Ley1030** , por sus reviews. Todos ellos me dan energía y ánimos. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme. _

_Entonces, nos veremos la próxima semana._

 _Loops Magpe._


	8. Collar de luna nueva

**7:**

 **Collar de luna nueva**

Sin haber dormido nada, Inuyasha no asistió a la guardia de la mañana y lo hizo sin preocuparse por ello. Estaba seguro de que no sería reprendido por el simple hecho de que nadie le conocía. Para el capitán de los guardias, sólo se trataba de un simple número que se añadía al resto de sus filas; para sus compañeros, no era más que un muchacho huraño que no se relacionaba con los demás, que jamás hablaba y ni siquiera les había dicho su nombre.

Esa era una de las ventajas de ser una existencia olvidable, un fantasma.

Tampoco era como si esa mañana la gente estuviera cumpliendo sus tareas, pues todos los habitantes del palacio habían sido llamados para reunirse en el patio principal, el que se localizaba frente a la entrada. Ninguno tenía permitido faltar, pues se había tratado de una orden hecha por el mismísimo _daimyou_. Así que, sin importar si tenías el suficiente cerebro como para saber lo inútiles que eran los discursos habituales del gobernante, debías asistir o aceptar las consecuencias.

Inuyasha no estaba de humor como para soportar las locuras habituales de ese viejo que se daba aires de líder nato. Además, él odiaba a cualquiera que poseyera el nombre Setsuna, así que tomó el desafío de su orden con demasiado placer.

Desde el momento que se bajó del árbol, con el cuello tenso y la espalda rígida, comenzó a vagar alrededor del palacio, yendo hacia el área donde con el paso de los minutos se fue quedando vacía. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento y las hojas de los árboles. Sólo parecía haber una persona, y esa era él.

De repente, Inuyasha sintió que esa bien podría ser una premonición del futuro; que su destino sería el convertirse en el último habitante con vida del palacio.

Si él fue ligado a ese sitio desde el principio —desde su nacimiento—, ¿no sería natural entonces continuar ahí hasta el último día?

La posibilidad le resultó más desagradable que el estar presente en los discursos de Nagasaki sobre gente muerta, tanto que comenzó a reconsiderar la idea que antes le sonó inútil. Porque tal vez el irse no resultaba tan estúpido como lo sería él sólo quedarse esperando.

Él no poseía nada más que lo que llevaba puesto, los muros bien podían treparse y esa podía ser una buena oportunidad para volver a comenzar. Forzar al lazo para que se rompiera y arrancar el mal desde la raíz.

 _«Aunque corras o te arrastres…»_

Aun cuando, seguramente, uno de los precios a pagar por ese efímero sentimiento de libertad fuera el perder algo esencial de su «yo» actual. Él, quien la mayoría de su vida lo único que hizo fue eso —pelear, moverse entre las sombras, vivir de la sangre y el desprecio—.

También sería como aceptar que ya no existía esperanza alguna. Permitir que la existencia de esas personas hubieran sido en vano.

 _«¿Qué demonios?»_

Inuyasha fue distraído por el sonido de varias expresiones de alarma que un gran número de personas soltó, después de que hubieran abierto las puertas y sonaran caballos atravesando el puente. Con una reciente curiosidad, él dio la vuelta y fue hacia el patio, donde una multitud se reunía frente a la entrada. Olvidando sus pensamientos agobiantes y un extraño aroma salvaje —seguramente parte de su imaginación— que había captado por un instante.

El muchacho fue haciéndose lugar entre la gente, sin importarle las quejas que recibía a causa de sus empujones descuidados. Él sólo avanzaba, queriendo conocer la causa de los rostros pálidos y petrificados, parecidos a las máscaras de las funciones teatrales.

Conforme más se acercaba, su audición fue perdiéndose hasta ser incapaz de escuchar nada más que los fuertes latidos de su corazón tamborileando en sus oídos. De la misma forma que casi juraba que la temperatura estaba disminuyendo. Tal vez su subconsciente pudo haberlo sabido antes de que se encontrara a tan sólo unos pasos de los tres cuerpos inconscientes tendidos sobre la tierra, con la extraña ropa mojada.

No se había equivocado: estaban de caza.

—Conseguimos dar con tres —dijo el gobernante, desde una plataforma donde podía ver mejor a su pueblo. Su emoción, que contrastaba con el ambiente tenso del resto, era imposible de ocultar—. Nuestros hombres más valientes tuvieron que ir por ellos, y aquí los tienen. No eran ningún cuento antiguo, ni una clase erradicada. Siguen existiendo.

Seguramente Nagasaki esperaba una reacción diferente de parte de los espectadores, algo que no fuera su silencio temeroso ni las miradas que iban de un lado al otro, sin saber qué debían hacer. Ninguno de ellos era tan viejo como para recordar. Sólo sabían lo que habían escuchado de sus padres o de sus abuelos. De los sobrevivientes de la guerra que relataban el pasado en voz alta, buscando que se aprendiera de los actos previos.

Si tan sólo ellos pudieran verlos ahora…

—Señor, ¿no sería mejor si trajéramos al otro? —el mensaje que le dio el general al _daimyou_ y el asentimiento posterior fueron tomados como una clara invitación para retirarse.

Así que Inuyasha fue retrocediendo, ya que el número cuatro tampoco era el adecuado y, después de que el desconcierto general se fuera difuminando, la gente se daría cuenta de ello, continuando con la cacería.

Ahí fue donde la sudoración fría de Inuyasha no hizo más que aumentar: cuando, tras los gritos del general, una pequeña figura comenzó a acercarse, bajo la custodia de dos guardias que la asían fuertemente de los finos brazos.

Pudo haberse sentido aliviado, inclusive aprovechar la distracción para retirarse de una buena vez, pero los pies se le quedaron pegados al suelo y los músculos no respondían.

El recorrido entre la gente —la que se alejaba, pues no deseaban mantener contacto con la sirvienta— hasta el foco de la atención le pareció una buena prueba de la existencia de dioses crueles, de la clase que mueve las piezas según qué tan divertido les parece el resultado.

De todos, ¿por qué Rin?

—Tal vez algunos la conozcan —Nagasaki siguió con su monólogo—. ¿No deberíamos tomar el que se encontrara en este preciso lugar como una señal de que estamos en el camino correcto?

La gente sólo murmuró con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa? Yo no hice nada malo —Rin intentaba zafarse del agarre, sin mucho éxito. Luego calló inmediatamente al estar frente a los tres cuerpos tirados.

Sus ojos parecían enormes en su pequeño rostro conforme iba comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Ahora tenía el aspecto fúnebre de alguien a quien se le acabara de condenar a la muerte. Y de alguna forma, así era.

Rin necesitaba ayuda. Y él no se la brindó.

En lugar de hacerlo, Inuyasha continuó avanzando en dirección contraria, con paso lento e inseguro. Sabía que era un acto vil y de cobardes el ignorar a una de las pocas personas que se había mostrado amable con él en toda su vida.

Él sólo...

—¿A dónde va? —la voz del gobernante sonó como si, en lugar de un espacio abierto, se encontraran en una habitación, sólo con ellos dos—. La celebración es por aquí, _Inuyasha-sama._

Con movimientos rígidos, Inuyasha volteó a ver a Nagasaki, dedicándole una poderosa mirada de odio.

—No se preocupen, yo ya me iba.

Hasta ese momento, él se percató de la existencia de sacerdotes en cada esquina, los que no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Su nombre, su presencia… ¿Desde cuándo y cuánto conocían sobre su verdadera identidad? Aunque hubiera decidido hacerse caso el día anterior y huir, seguramente no lo hubiera logrado, pues ya era demasiado tarde.

Un grupo de soldados —esos a quienes había visto innumerable cantidad de veces— comenzaron a rodearlo, con las armas en las manos, preparados para atacar.

Inuyasha, viendo inútil el seguirse ocultando ahora que había sido descubierto, saltó hasta la cima de un árbol cercano. Fue una distancia considerable y él lo había hecho con tanta facilidad que fue imposible el no impresionarse.

Entonces comenzó la persecución, con él saltando de árbol en árbol y con sacerdotes y soldados tratando de seguirle el paso.

Desde las alturas, Inuyasha se atrevió a sonreír con arrogancia al ver a los pequeños bichos yendo de un lado al otro, siendo burlados con gran facilidad. Casi sintió decepción y vergüenza por haberles temido todo ese tiempo. No eran ni la sombra de sus temibles antepasados, los que habían logrado aprisionar a gente tan poderosa.

El general, notando que les estaba dejando en ridículo, aprobó el uso de armas de fuego.

—¡Nada de puntos vitales, sólo inmovilícenlo! —el hombre gritó, intentando hacerse escuchar entre el sonido de los disparos. El olor de la pólvora caló en su nariz, mareándolo un poco.

La gente salió corriendo, huyendo de los proyectiles que sólo lograban darle a los árboles y los muros, siendo que el más cercano fue el que le dio en una de las mangas, quemándola.

A pesar de que Setsuna no deseaba moverse, fue escoltado hacia un lugar más seguro, donde podría contemplar mejor el espectáculo que él había ayudado a crear.

Nuevamente el general soltó más órdenes, en esta ocasión dirigiéndose a los soldados que se encontraban detrás de él, resguardando a los raptados.

—¡Llévenselos antes de que haga alguna estupidez!

Los soldados no esperaron a que se lo dijeran dos veces. Así que tres hombres cargaron a los extranjeros y se los llevaron, acompañados por otros de sus compañeros, quienes les protegían las espaldas. Salieron a paso precavido con rumbo al Palacio Antiguo.

El muchacho volteó a ver hacia esa dirección cuando escuchó su nombre.

—¡Inuyasha-sama! —Rin gritó, mientras sus dos guardias le jalaban para hacerla caminar—. ¡Huya!

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha se arrepintió de su acto egoísta. La sensación de culpa se aferró a su garganta, amenazando con asfixiarlo, y la única forma que existía para deshacerse de ella era reparar su error.

Sus perseguidores volvieron a cambiar de dirección cuando él se dirigió rápidamente hacia Rin. Para los demás les resultó evidente lo que planeaba hacer, por lo que comenzaron a atacarle en serio: pergaminos y flechas intentaban alcanzarle, pero él los esquivaba con movimientos ágiles.

Inuyasha se dio impulso con ayuda del muro divisorio, obteniendo la suficiente fuerza y velocidad como para cruzar las puertas y salir del palacio, encontrarse a unos metros de su destino.

Sobre el puente, los rifles dispararon de nuevo, esta vez siendo manipulados por una línea de soldados que intentaba distraerle lo suficiente como para darles tiempo a sus compañeros de escapar.

Inuyasha soltó un resoplido para después arrojarse hacia sus atacantes. Parecía un acto suicida hasta que desenfundó la _katana_ que colgaba de su cintura y, sin pensarlo dos veces, partió los rifles aunque eso significara el arruinar su arma.

—¡Quítense de mi camino!

La cuchilla se partió y él arrojó la empuñadura. Después saltó sobre los soldados desconcertados. Ya le faltaba menos para alcanzarlos.

—¡Retrocede, monstruo! —uno de ellos, un muchacho con brazos temblorosos, le amenazó con su espada. El temor estaba escrito en su rostro.

Como era de esperarse, no lo querían ahí.

De repente, una fuerte corriente de viento levantó mucha tierra, provocando que las personas cerraran los ojos. Inuyasha tuvo que hacerlo también, guiándose solamente por su oído.

Cuando la polvareda se fue desvanecido, se encontró frente al soldado que cargaba a una de las dos mujeres, la de cabello negro. Una nueva brisa llegó, esta vez limpiando y despejando por unos segundos el rostro de la muchacha.

E Inuyasha estuvo a poco de tropezar a causa de una cara de rasgos finos.

 _«¿Qué?»_

Una flecha silbó, cortando el aire y acercándose peligrosamente hacia su pecho. Todavía un poco distraído, Inuyasha saltó, pero no la esquivó por completo.

Las cuentas negras salieron volando, junto a las _magatama_ que parecían colmillos.

El resto de los soldados habían salido del palacio, encabezados por el general, quien sostenía un arco. Todos pudieron observar cómo el largo cabello negro se tornaba plateado, los ojos adquirían un color ámbar y unas orejas más parecidas a las de un perro que a las humanas aparecían sobre su cabeza.

El _collar de luna_ nueva fue destruido junto a la falsa ilusión de que era un humano, como el resto. Por cincuenta años un hanyou había permanecido oculto, entre ellos.

—¡Es el hijo del sello! —uno de los hombres soltó, igual de impactado que el resto—. ¡El niño de la princesa!

Con el rostro arrugado inalterable, el general frunció el ceño y volvió a tensar el arco, señalando hacia su dirección, a pesar de su brazo herido.

Inuyasha no quería comprobar si esta vez su puntería mejoraría, por lo que se retiró. Rin y el resto habían desaparecido dentro de la construcción vecina, entonces, más que por un impulso momentáneo que como un acto bien pensado, Inuyasha saltó sobre uno de los enormes muros, llegando al Palacio Antiguo.

Se encontró en uno de los jardines, donde ya lo estaban esperando unas sacerdotisas siendo encabezadas por la anciana del día anterior.

—Has causado muchos problemas —ella dijo. Su único ojo visible volvió a parecerle espeluznante, así como toda su aura demasiado pura. La misma que envolvía el lugar.

Siempre odió eso.

—¿Y ustedes no? —escupió con furia y dio un paso hacia adelante. Ninguna de ellas retrocedió, a pesar de la potencial amenaza que él representaba.

Las mujeres sostuvieron rosarios entre los dedos y, con los ojos cerrados, comenzaron a orar. Eran unos cánticos de un lenguaje secreto que sonaban al agua de un arroyo chocando contra las piedras y, como si la corriente aumentara, éstos se volvieron más violentos.

La somnolencia atacó, arrancándole la energía y el control de su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Ni siquiera podía hablar, maldecir a esas mujeres y a todos ellos —los que siempre estaban ahí para arruinar su vida—. Por más que luchó, los párpados se cerraron.

Lo más triste fue que, en el fondo, siempre se supo perdedor.

Inuyasha soñó con sus días de infancia, cuando vivía en un lugar muy lejos de ese; donde su madre le envolvía en sus brazos, le mecía y despejaba su frente para después besarla. También con flores tan frágiles que se marchitaban cuando él las tocaba.

* * *

 _Algo corto con mis intentos de acción, pero el siguiente capítulo vendrá con más contenido. Ahora sí, algunas de las preguntas serán respondidas. Am, hoy no hay notas, así que supongo que no tengo algo más qué agregar además de mis **ag**_ _ **radecimientos especiales** para las lindas **Fran y Ley.**_

 _Ahora, es momento de regresar al trabajo antes de que me descubran. Hasta la próxima semana._


	9. Completos

**8:**

 **Completos**

Hasta donde sabía, hacía más de cincuenta años que ningún _youkai_ se acercaba a la residencia del representante de los humanos —inclusive existía una clara advertencia de quien se atreviera sería castigado con la pena máxima—; aún menos probable sería el que entraran a su palacio. Pero él lo había hecho, convirtiéndose seguramente en el primero desde que la guerra terminó y el gobernante exigió explicaciones.

No es que deseara encontrarse en ese lugar, pues él prefería mil veces quedarse en su territorio, ocupándose de asuntos de mayor relevancia. Sin embargo, cuando llegó ese grupo de humanos ondeando el estandarte de paz y sirviendo de mensajeros, supieron que no debían negarse.

—Nuestro señor, el _daimyou_ Setsuna no Nagasaki, hace un llamado a los _yorou_ para hablar sobre la batalla de hace unos días —uno de ellos había dicho, con la típica careta dura de los soldados humanos.

Kouga, al lado de sus dos amigos, había arrugado la nariz con desagrado a causa de esa expresión orgullosa que cada uno de los intrusos llevaba. Incluso él, quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados a varios metros de distancia, notaba su sentimiento de superioridad en sus posturas. ¿Qué les hacía sentirse tan importantes, criaturas de carne suave y huesos débiles como las ramas secas?

—No sé sobre qué podríamos hablar. Sólo fue un enfrentamiento contra las aves del paraíso, uno más de los tantos que tenemos frecuentemente —el líder, un enorme lobo marrón, habló. Sus palabras hicieron que Kouga asintiera desde su sitio—. La única diferencia es que en esta ocasión ustedes también aparecieron.

—¡Y les salvamos el pellejo! ¡Si no fuera por nosotros, todos ustedes estarían muertos! —Hakkaku, uno de sus dos amigos, gritó emocionado. Al escucharlo, algunos se unieron, y otros más lo hubieran hecho si su líder no les hubiera callado.

—Pero tenemos razón —Ginta, el otro muchacho que estaba a su lado, susurró.

—Por supuesto —Kouga respondió, sin dejar de ver al humano que continuaba hablando con su padre—. ¿Pero crees que ellos lo van a aceptar?

Ese día, un ejército humano intentó impedir que las aves del paraíso llegaran a una de sus colonias y la destruyeran. Pero ni sus _katanas_ , hachas y sus escasas armas de fuego que eran dirigidas por estrategas veteranos pudieron evitar la masacre.

Los lobos llegaron a tiempo para ahuyentar a las bestias y hacerlas retroceder, salvando con eso a los soldados que sólo pudieron mirar, entre la pila de cadáveres. Después se retiraron, sin dirigirles palabra alguna.

Ellos sabían que era de ilusos el esperar de su parte algún tipo de agradecimiento, pues ya conocían su naturaleza soberbia, que no aceptaban sus errores. Además, ni siquiera se podría decir que hubieran actuado pensando en salvarlos, sino más bien para evitarse problemas futuros a causa de la muerte de esa gente cerca de su territorio. Bien podrían culparlos.

No obstante, los perros que se fueron con la cola entre las patas habían regresado para pedir explicaciones, como si ellos hubieran sido los asesinos y no otros. El que ni siquiera mostraran una breve fracción de honor le colmó la paciencia.

—Y ahora pretenden que nuestro líder vaya hasta su palacio —Kouga bajó de un salto la enorme roca en la que estaba parado. Después fue hasta donde su padre y el humano estaban—. Eso suena demasiado sospechoso.

—No se preocupe —un intento forzado de ser respetuoso salió de entre los dientes del soldado—, no pedimos la presencia de Kiba, sino la suya.

Nuevamente aparecieron arrugas en el rostro del joven lobo. Sus párpados se entrecerraron, haciendo que sus ojos azules se vieran como una pequeña franja. Eran dos cielos despejados, pero llenos de desconfianza.

—¿Y por qué sería eso?

—Es normal que queramos hablar con quien dirigió a sus hombres ese día —el humano sonó como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia—. Es una orden. No pueden rehusarse.

Kouga abrió la boca y habló violentamente, mostrando la inconformidad del trato que les daban.

—¡Claro que podemos! Y eso es porque nosotros no estamos bajo sus órdenes. Tenemos una estúpida alianza, eso es todo. Pero Yorouzoku no es parte de Tokei, tampoco nosotros.

Como si el hombre no hubiera escuchado nada, le hizo un gesto a sus acompañantes y estos comenzaron a movilizarse, regresando por donde vinieron. Él también dio media vuelta, dejando al muchacho con mucho más que decir.

—Lo veremos ahí —él soltó, antes de llegar a su caballo y montarlo.

Los humanos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, dejando detrás una polvareda y un conflicto de sentimientos, generalmente negativos.

—Imbéciles —Hakkaku, junto a Ginta, llegaron a su lado, mientras le perdían la vista a los insolentes.

El líder también se puso en movimiento, dirigiéndose a una de las tantas cuevas que, junto con la complicada red de túneles subterráneos, hacían de esas montañas y formaciones rocosas su hogar. A sus costados, sus segundos al mando también avanzaban. Eran dos lobos de un tamaño un poco más pequeño que su superior, pero no por ello menos feroces. Esos eran el padre de Ginta y la madre de Hakkaku.

—Kouga —el gran lobo le llamó sin detener su avance—. Mañana partes antes de que salga el sol.

Cuando las palabras llegaron a los oídos de Kouga, éste apareció en cuestión de un segundo frente a su padre y seguidores, cortándoles el paso.

—¿Pero por qué?

Kiba no se inmutó al presenciar el arranque de su hijo porque ya se lo esperaba.

—Tienes razón, Yorouzoku no es de Tokei, pero ellos sí lo creen. Pueden tomar cualquier cosa que hagamos como una ofensa, y esa ofensa en el inicio de un conflicto.

—Eso si dejan de ser unos miedosos —Ginta demostró confianza y hasta arrogancia al, como todos, conocer la debilidad de los seres humanos. Eso desapareció cuando su padre soltó un breve gruñido molesto que le invitaba a quedarse callado.

—El miedo trae siempre cosas negativas —el líder recuperó la palabra—. Haz lo correcto para Yorouzoku.

Su padre siempre tenía razón, y algunas veces eso le molestaba. Como próximo líder, debía actuar pensando en el bien de los otros. De toda su raza.

Después de un trayecto de poco más de dos días, él llegó al lugar prometido acompañado de sus dos amigos, contemplando bajo la escasa luz de un futuro amanecer a la unión de dos construcciones de madera y fría piedra, resguardadas por los respectivos guardias de cada palacio. Antes habían sido uno solo, pero eso fue antes de que aquellos tipos lo arruinaran todo, empeorando las cosas para todos.

A Ginta y Hakkaku no se les permitió la entrada y a regañadientes tuvieron que esperarlo cerca de ese lugar tenebroso llamado el Bosque de los Lamentos.

Kouga siguió con los brazos cruzados y la mirada amenazante a los guardias. Estos le dejaron entrar por la puerta trasera y hasta le pidieron que no hiciera ruido alguno. Eso le hizo sentir como si se tratara de un criminal o alguien indeseado. Estaba bien. Era algo que se esperaba.

Ahí adentro Kouga se encontró fuera de lugar. Aunque aún no hubiera gente yendo de un lado al otro, pudo sentir la influencia humana en todo lo que le rodeaba —paredes, utensilios, jardines, armas y aromas—, y le gritaba que esa era la tierra de los humanos, no la suya. El orden que se superponía a lo que antes fue salvaje.

Su observación fue interrumpida cuando le condujeron a una pagoda, o puede que fuera una choza. Su conocimiento sobre esa especie era la que había escuchado de su pueblo y las que había observado en pequeñas aldeas, así que no estaba seguro.

Abrieron la puerta y después la cerraron, dejándole ahí solo por lo que sintió una eternidad. Pudo escuchar a gente reunirse lejos de ahí, y después a un hombre muy exaltado levantar la voz y decir cosas que aunque él tuviera un oído fino no comprendía muy bien. Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba loco.

Los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron, al igual que su cola que se balanceaba. Si antes se estaba desesperando por cada minuto que pasaba sin que nadie acudiera, los gritos que se colaron a través de la madera le motivaban a dejar de obedecer como un tonto y salir de un salto, rompiendo el techo.

Luego al escándalo se le agregaron varias secuencias de disparos, así que Kouga fue rápidamente hacia la puerta con el fin de romperla de una patada. Pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella cuando escuchó a alguien acercándose.

Los gritos se habían detenido.

Un hombre de escaso cabello cano atado en una coleta y vestido con armadura apareció. Fue lento al volver a cerrar la puerta, pues uno de sus brazos estaban vendados. No le costó mucho a Kouga reconocer al general Shimaka, el duro hombre que no se perdía ninguna batalla.

Él mismo había estado presente cuando éste se quemó el brazo después de que fuera capturado por las fauces de una ave del paraíso y el viejo le prendiera fuego al _youkai_ como forma de liberarse. Era como si ya no le tuviera miedo a nada.

—¿Qué fue lo que estaban haciendo allá afuera? —Kouga fue directo y preguntó, asegurándose de mostrar más desprecio en su voz que preocupación. Temía que ese par de incompetentes que tenía como compañeros hubieran hecho algo imprudente.

—No se preocupe. Fue sólo algo que tenía que pasar —Shimaka dijo, recargando su espada contra un muro, usando su mano izquierda.

Kouga no estaba muy convencido de lo dicho, mas decidió dejar eso para después. Tomó el no tener a alguien que le amenazara con un arma como una buena señal.

—Ya estoy aquí. Así que, ¿de qué querías hablar? —Kouga no estaba ahí para escuchar órdenes y obedecer. Él había venido para ser escuchado—. Ese hombre tuyo que mandaste parecía insinuar que nosotros permitimos que cruzaran.

—Cualquiera en su lugar lo haría —el rostro arrugado y moreno de Shimaka se mantuvo inexpresivo—. Todos saben sobre la rivalidad natural entre _yorou_ y aves del paraíso, pero si al dejarlas entrar a Tokei les aseguraba librarse de ellas, supongo que eso podría ser ignorado por un momento.

Kouga apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

Él ya se esperaba que algo así fuera tratado, y lo malo de ello era que no tenía ninguna explicación que dar. Aún no sabían cómo fue que las aves habían avanzado tanto, pasando inadvertidas para los hombres que hacían guardia. Tampoco comprendían su actuar. Esas criaturas eran las mayores enemigas de los lobos _youkai_ a causa de su deseo de querer apoderarse de su territorio. Así había sido desde antes de que Kouga naciera.

Pero ese día pasaron por alto una oportunidad para atacar directamente a Yorouzoku, y en lugar de eso pretendieron dirigirse a Mangan, un pequeño pueblo. Si lo que querían era carne humana, la opción que le parecía más favorable sería la aldea Furai, que estaba más lejana que la otra, pero su localización fuera de Tokei la hacía carente de protección.

¿Qué pretendían hacer?

—Entonces eso es lo que quieren: acusarnos de algo que no hicimos. Supongo que es debido a que nos temen ahora que nos hemos fortalecido tanto. Somos una amenaza por eliminar.

El muchacho se mostró orgulloso como forma de defensa. Tomó el saberse fuerte como una ventaja.

—Se equivoca. Es todo lo contrario —el hombre le confundió—. No es para pelear por lo que fue llamado.

Un viaje que jamás quiso hacer, aguantar el ser tratado como un ente inferior, dejarle como algo olvidado hasta que se hubieran cansado de jugar a un juego que sólo ellos sabían… Kouga no era de los que les gustara esperar.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren? No vine para jugar a las adivinanzas.

El viejo general frente al _youkai_ , por un momento, pareció ver a través de la supuesta juventud de su piel bronceada, encontrando algo en su rostro que le impedía dejar de observarle con tanta atención que logró incomodar al lobo.

Casi pareció como si fuera una pintura o esas cosas que los humanos hacían y compraban sólo por ser _bonitas_. «¿Qué es lo que te hace tan especial?» estaba escrito en esos pequeños ojos obscuros. ¿Habían celos en el fondo?

—La verdad, Kouga-sama —Shimaka habló—, es que lo necesitamos.

Kouga siempre consideró que poseía un sexto sentido, la habilidad de presentir el peligro antes de que ocurriera. Fue eso lo que les ayudó en un sin número de ocasiones a él y a los suyos. Una señal que comenzaba desde las plantas de sus pies y corría a través de su espina.

Y ahora sentía eso mismo a causa de un simple honorífico.

Muy pocos _youkai_ se referían a él de esa forma, mucho menos los humanos. Aun así, ese hombre que estaba bajo unos pocos peldaños de su adorado _daimyou_ se lo dijo como forma de respeto y pidiéndole ayuda. Y no lo veía reír.

—No a los suyos, sino a usted —continuó, aumentando su escalofrío.

Sus manos actuaron solas, preparando a sus garras para atacar.

—¿Qué quieren?

Las orejas de Kouga percibieron el sonido de pisadas y su nariz la acumulación de varios olores extraños, de los cuales el más potente era el del incienso. No eran soldados o exterminadores, sino varios sacerdotes los que comenzaron a entrar ordenadamente.

El general se retiró, permitiendo que le rodearan, mientras que el lobo volvía a considerar la idea de romper el techo y hacer que éste los aplastara.

—Están completos —escuchó por parte de uno de los recién llegados, mas no supo cuál de todos, pues su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su mirada se nubló.

Fue antes del sonido de un cascabel.

…

Sentía como si hubiera dormido demasiado, tanto que le dolía la cabeza. Fue esa migraña la que le hizo despertarse, al igual que el pensamiento de habérsele hecho tarde para ir a la escuela.

Inmediatamente, Kagome se sintió desorientada al notarse coloreada por tonos anaranjados de la luz que se colaba a través de una pequeña ventana colocada varios metros sobre su cabeza. Eso debía significar claramente un atardecer, lo cual era extraño porque sentía que eso no encaja. Tampoco el lugar: un cuarto de muros desnudos de roca y, sólo enfrente, en lo que debía ser la entrada, una puerta hecha con barrotes de madera.

Casi se sintió desmayar por la confusión.

—Ten cuidado —dijo una voz suave y aguda. Luego unas pequeñas manos se colocaron en sus hombros, ayudándole a sentarse—. Si te levantas muy rápido, te marearás.

Kagome se fijó entonces en esa persona: una chica que seguramente iría en secundaria, pequeña y de grandes ojos cafés. Vestía un gastado kimono que antes debió ser azul claro, pero ahora se asemejaba más al gris.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Sango y Miroku? ¿Quién eres? —soltó rápidamente una serie de preguntas a la muchacha que le veía con curiosidad. Lo notaba por la forma en que su mirada se deslizaba, yendo desde su cara hasta su ropa y calzado. Era como si esperara que tuviera una tercera pierna.

—Yo soy Rin, mucho gusto —fue lo que la chica alcanzó a responder, aún siendo amable.

Ella pensó que lo más adecuado sería hacer lo mismo, aunque no fuera con el mismo humor o facilidad: —Higurashi Kagome.

Rin hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza. Después señaló hacia un rincón de la ahora más obscura habitación.

—Tu amiga está ahí. Aún está dormida. No quise despertarlas porque tenía miedo de que les pudiera pasar algo si lo hacía.

Antes de que Rin hubiera terminado de hablar, Kagome ya se había apresurado a ir arrastras hacia el cuerpo tendido de su amiga —sus extremidades se sentían débiles—. Acarició el cabello despeinado de Sango, y vio con alegría cómo su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente.

Kagome creyó completamente que debía verse como una llorona, pero las lágrimas aparecieron antes de que se permitiera el pensar en ello; lo mismo pasó con los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido.

El sentimiento de terror volvió a aparecer en su pecho, apretándolo y haciendo más fuerte la migraña.

Rin se acercó lentamente, dudando en un principio, pero terminando por darle unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda, la que no dejaba de temblar.

 _«Kagome, tranquila_ —comenzó a decirse mentalmente, mientras intentaba desacelerar su respiración—. _Sango está bien. Sango está viva. Igual que tú.»_

No había una razón verdadera para llorar.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, notándolo sucio y deshilachado en algunas partes. Levantó el rostro en dirección a su otra acompañante.

—Había otro chico con nosotras, ¿sabes dónde está? —ahora la localización de Miroku era lo más importante.

—No —Rin meneó su pequeña cabeza—. Supongo que debieron separar a los hombres de las mujeres. Yo también perdí a mi amigo.

La contemplación de la niña y su repentino semblante preocupado fueron interrumpido por un gemido que provenía del suelo.

—Kagome… —Sango había abierto los ojos, despertando a causa de los ruidos.

—Cuidado —Kagome le ayudó, como Rin lo había hecho con ella; envolviéndola con su brazo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hasta donde se puede decir… —Sango cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz. Al parecer, Kagome no era la única con dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quieres agua? —Rin volvió a hablar, tras notar cómo la voz de la recién despierta sonaba ronca. Antes de que ésta le respondiera, la chica ya se había inclinado para tomar un cuenco que se encontraba frente a los barrotes.

—¿Y ella quién es? —Sango dijo sin ocultar su desconfianza, y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kagome.

—Ella es Rin-chan —ella contestó, intentando eliminar esa atmósfera tensa que su amiga había creado—. Parece que está en la misma situación que nosotras.

Una situación que ni siquiera conocían.

A pesar de las palabras de Kagome, Sango no bebió del agua ofrecida hasta haberla olfateado varias veces. Después le tendió el cuenco a Kagome, quien al sentir el agua fría deslizándose por su garganta, notó que ésta le ardía, al igual que los pulmones. Seguramente se trataba de una secuela por haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el agua.

—Rin-chan, ¿verdad? —Sango le regresó el recipiente a la muchacha.

—Así es.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Rin asintió suavemente.

—En una celda del Palacio Antiguo. Creo que en el lado sur, no estoy muy segura. Es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Siempre pensé que sería idéntico al Palacio Principal, pero me equivoqué.

—¿Palacio Principal? ¿Estamos en un palacio? —Kagome no pudo procesar todo lo dicho. No podía darle una imagen mental a lo que Rin había pronunciado con una facilidad impresionante.

—No veo cómo podamos estar en el Palacio Imperial —Sango debía saberlo también, porque la cercanía del parque de Ueno y ese sitio no era lo importante.

Todos los niños en primaria habían ido alguna vez a ese lugar, y aunque sólo se encontraran en una «celda», podían jurar que así no era. Además, los recorridos siempre se limitaron a los jardines y algunas pocas áreas. Los demás estaban restringidos . ¿Cómo y por qué razón estarían encerradas ahí?

—Ah, es verdad, ustedes no son de aquí —Rin dijo, después guardó silencio para analizar sus siguientes palabras—. Primero, creo que debo decirles que esto no es Edo.

—¿Edo? —Kagome hundió las cejas, con la cabeza más embotada que antes. Rin parecía esforzarse en ser lo suficientemente clara, pero no resultaba muy útil. Todo era debido a sus extrañas palabras que hasta sonaban inventadas.

Personajes y lugares de un sueño absurdo.

Rin dejó de verse tan segura. Seguramente había notado la extraña barrera que se levantaba entre ellas.

—Ustedes son de ahí, ¿verdad? Digo, sus ropas…

—No. Venimos de un lugar llamado Tokio —Kagome mencionó lentamente en busca de un punto en común. No obstante, le sorprendió el gesto de la chica—. ¿No sabes dónde es eso?

—Se supone que si te sumerges en el río y lo cruzas al lugar al que llegas es Edo, la capital de Japón, el lugar donde viven el _Shogun_ y el Emperador. Eso es lo que todos dicen.

El desconocimiento de un punto reconocido mundialmente , así como el mensaje de la pequeña muchacha, se sintió como un aire frío en la nuca. Como si alguien deslizara sus dedos congelados, marcando una línea invisible sobre el cuello.

Kagome se envolvió más con su suéter maltratado.

—Creo que estoy entendiendo —Sango tomó la palabra—. Edo era antiguamente el nombre de Tokio, pero eso fue hasta hace varios siglos atrás.

—Entonces, ¿estamos en el pasado?

La idea de un viaje en el tiempo le parecía tan absurda que sentía el impulso de soltar una carcajada. Pero nada de lo que había pasado se podía describir como cuerdo. En ese momento, no le sorprendería si así fuera.

—No —Rin dijo, aunque sonando no muy convencida de su propia respuesta—. Mmmm… es difícil de explicar.

—Primero comienza con eso que dijiste del río.

Generalmente Sango era gentil, pero en ese momento no contaba con mucha paciencia. No le demostró simpatía a la recién conocida, sólo le vio como si se tratara de un interrogatorio.

—El río _Sanzu_ —la chica soltó, volviendo a confundirlas a causa de los nombres diferentes, aunque ninguna se lo hizo saber temiendo retrasar más las cosas—. Es la forma en la que se puede viajar de mi mundo al suyo. Así es como debieron haber llegado de Edo, perdón, de Tokio a este lugar. Esto se llama Tokei.

Kagome intentó ordenar la nueva información en su cabeza —los nombres, los sitios, las posibilidades que alteraban todo lo aprendido sobre la realidad y lo inexistente—; mientras tanto, Sango soltó parte de la ira que debía sentir.

—Esos locos nos atacaron de la nada y casi nos ahogan —ella encajó fuertemente sus uñas en los muslos, como si no se estuviera hiriendo a ella misma, sino a sus agresores.

Kagome entendía cómo debía sentirse, porque debajo de esa sensación de temor se encontraba el impulso de gritar y golpear los muros, aún sabiendo que eso sería completamente en vano.

A Rin pareció no afectarle mucho la mirada furiosa de Sango, la que estaba sobre ella, como si hubiera sido uno de los responsables. Sólo volvió a asentir, como si comprendiera.

—Eran soldados del Palacio Principal —agregó, con algo de antipatía en la voz delicada—. Fueron ellos quienes nos trajeron aquí.

—¿Qué haremos, Sango? —Kagome sabía qué tanto estaba dependiendo de ella, y que al hacerlo le ponía mucha carga en sus hombros. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, y Sango era fuerte e inteligente, una de las personas con las que sabía que podría confiar.

Su amiga se levantó lentamente, manteniendo el equilibrio con algo de dificultad. Después le tendió la mano a Kagome para ayudarle a pararse.

—Primero debemos salir y encontrar a Miroku. Luego nos iremos y llamaremos a la policía.

Kagome sólo sostuvo su mano, cálida, mientras que la suya era fría y se esforzaba por no temblar.

—Pero no estamos en Tokio… —soltó, liberando una de sus inseguridades. Como respuesta, Sango movió la cabeza, negando.

—Eso es lo que ella dice, y eso no significa que sea cierto. No porque se muestre amigable quiere decir que esté diciendo la verdad, menos si lo que dice es tan absurdo.

A Rin no le agradó eso de ser tratada como si no se encontrara ahí, casi tanto como el que se le acusara de cómplice. La chica se levantó sobre las rodillas y más pronto que tarde se defendió.

—Entiendo que no me crean, pero les juro que no estoy aquí porque quiera —ahora ese aspecto tranquilo que parecía molestar a Sango se había ido, sonando con cada palabra más desesperada—. Ojalá fuera un mal sueño, y cuando despertara, me encontrara afuera. Desde un principio, no quería venir al palacio…

Su voz fue bajando poco a poco de volumen hasta ser un susurro.

Entonces se dejó caer sobre el duro piso de madera gastada y empolvada, inclinándose al frente y siendo sostenida por sus delgados brazos. Mechones de cabello oscuro le cayeron sobre el rostro desanimado.

Viendo hacia abajo y murmurando cosas que ellas no lograban escuchar ni comprender.

Kagome se acercó hacia Rin y pagó las palmadas en la espalda —un intento de calmarla— de la misma forma. A Sango no le pareció gustarle del todo su actuar, así que ella le pidió sin palabras que le otorgaran el beneficio de la duda. Porque, o era una simple chica inocente o una muy buena actriz.

—¿Por qué nos tienen aquí, Rin-chan? —Kagome le preguntó a la muchacha.

Rin la miró, mostrando unos ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Pero la presencia de lágrimas no fue lo que le impactó, sino el gesto de terror en el rostro infantil.

—Para ser suyos —la muchacha dijo, sintiéndose como una premonición—. Les pertenecemos, y ahora que saben quiénes somos, ni siquiera muertos nos van a dejar en paz.

La presencia gélida se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello.

* * *

 **NOTAS** :

—Yorou: así se les llama a los lobos youkai. Al parecer, «ookami youkai» es incorrecto. Entonces, «Yorouzoku» significa «clan yorou» y aquí también funciona como nombre de un territorio.

—El general Shimaka: es un personaje que existe en el mundo de Inuyasha, pero no con ese nombre. Es "O-Yakata", el hombre responsable por la muerte de Bankotsu y los demás, quien tenía su Banryuu. Pero ese no es un nombre, sino un apodo, así que opté por llamarle como su seiyuu.

* * *

 _Hola, jeje, ya casi un año, ¿no? Hasta yo me sorprendí al revisar las fechas y darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero este es mi gran proyecto y de ninguna forma puedo dejarlo simplemente abandonado. Por eso, he regresado a limpiar las telarañas._

 _Agradecimientos muy, muy tardados para Ley, Artemisa y Yumi, por, bueno, todo. Su simple presencia y palabras siguen animándome a cualquier hora. Me esforzare por no fallarles como antes._

 _Tengo que ir al trabajo, pero regresaré. No importa si es en cincuenta años, pero esta historia será completada. ¡Saludos y abrazos!_


	10. Desagrado y esperanza en ojos extraños

**9:**

 **Desagrado y esperanza en ojos extraños**

Su rostros fueron iluminados y la celda fue abierta. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de las lámparas de papel, pudo observar a varias mujeres en la entrada; todas vestían los atuendos blancos y rojos que pertenecían a las sacerdotisas. Su aspecto le hizo pensar que en lugar de ese «palacio» del que hablaba Rin, su localización actual era un santuario.

—Por favor, salgan —les dijo la mayor de ellas y que se encontraba al frente de todas, tratándose seguramente de su superior.

La propuesta —o quizá hasta orden— les tomó por sorpresa, así que lo único que hicieron las capturadas fue mirarlas en silencio. El sentimiento desagradable que habían encontrado hacía poco les hacía incapaz si quiera de moverse, mucho menos el tomar alguna elección.

Sólo Sango, tras recordar que a su espalda y costados sólo habían paredes —nada qué tomar, nada de lo cual aferrarse—, nuevamente fue la primera en levantarse.

—Vamos —le tendió la mano a Kagome y ésta se la sostuvo, parándose. En poco tiempo Rin hizo lo mismo, situándose detrás de ellas.

Cuando las tres comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas, la mujer del parche asintió levemente y dio la vuelta junto a sus seguidoras, conduciéndolas fuera de ese lugar oscuro donde lo único que se escuchaba era el calzado chocando contra el suelo. Un pasillo donde entre más caminaban, la temperatura iba subiendo, cambiando de ser fría a algo más agradable, incluso podía decirse que cálida. Aun así, los escalofríos no se iban.

Como las demás, Sango desconocía a dónde las llevaban, pero se convenció de que al menos tendrían más posibilidades de escapar. Sólo necesitaba pensar en algo.

Llegaron al final de ese pasillo, donde una luz tenue las recibió. Eran más mujeres igualmente vestidas con ropas antiguas que sostenían con firmeza unas filosas lanzas. Pronto se colocaron en sus laterales, dificultándole a Sango los planes que estaba luchando por formar.

 _«Si sólo Miroku estuviera aquí…»_

Lo primero con lo que se toparon al salir fueron dos árboles de hojas secas y a más personas yendo de un lado al otro, caminando apuradas en sus atuendos de épocas pasadas. Ya no sólo habían sacerdotisas, sino también sacerdotes y hasta monjes budistas. Tanta gente diferente involucrada en su rapto.

—Sango… Mira —Kagome le señaló algo con la mano que tenía libre. No era la enorme construcción que se alzaba frente a ellas, dándoles la espalda; sino hacia arriba.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas brillaban como nunca lo habían hecho, como jamás había visto en esa ciudad llena de luces artificiales, humo y contaminación.

Aunque la mujer les ordenó el seguir caminando, mientras avanzaba no le prestaba atención a otra cosa que la concentración de luces titilantes. Su presencia significaba algo incomprensible, así que deseaba que ellas mismas le dijeran qué era. El porqué de un sentimiento de encontrarse perdida se había atorado en su garganta, agitando su pecho hasta resultar doloroso.

La mano de Kagome apretó la suya.

Las sacerdotisas se detuvieron frente a una pequeña pagoda que se encontraba en una esquina del «palacio». Su estructura no estaba unida al resto de pasillos, habitaciones y demás lugares que debían estar estratégicamente colocados. Era como las celdas en las que habían estado anteriormente, sólo que ésta parecía un tanto fuera de lugar, recargada en la unión de dos altos muros de roca como si se tratara de hiedra o musgo.

La puerta estaba abierta y la anciana entró.

—Vamos —les dijo, y ellas tres, junto a otras dos jóvenes sacerdotisas, fueron las únicas en seguirla; el resto permaneció afuera.

Las velas iluminaban el interior, haciendo posible el ver una gran cantidad de muebles de madera, grandes y pequeños, ordenados en el pequeño espacio.

Sango notó en un rincón una caja alargada y recordó a una muy parecida que había visto años atrás, cuando la madre de Kagome les mostró en una ocasión el kimono de bodas de los Higurashi, el que el templo solía alquilar. En esa pequeña bodega las niñas contemplaron impresionadas hermosos kimonos, _obi_ y diferentes tipos de ropa que por su antigüedad se guardaban cuidadosamente. Tal vez ese lugar no era diferente.

—Desvístanse —la mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué dijo? —Kagome parpadeó varias veces, esperando que la sacerdotisa cambiara de parecer o añadiera algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—Quítense la ropa —repitió la orden—. Apresúrense. Se está haciendo tarde.

Todo era carente de explicaciones, sólo se les mandaba ciegamente a hacer esto o aquello.

Rin no esperó una tercera vez y comenzó a deshacerse el nudo de su atuendo desteñido.

—Si no lo hacemos, ellas lo harán —dijo en un susurro desanimado.

Sango vio hacia las sacerdotisas, quienes no les quitaban el ojo de encima, analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos con demasiada atención; y chasqueó la lengua, bastante harta de todo aquello. Después se quitó la sudadera y la tiró al piso, demostrando la misma madurez que una niña haciendo berrinche. Daba igual, de todas formas parecía no importarles su opinión.

Nadie se preocupaba por los deseos de los raptados.

Las chicas se desnudaron en silencio y conforme la ropa era removida, una sacerdotisa tomaba las prendas y se las llevaba.

Sango levantó el rostro inexpresivo. No estaba avergonzada, sino completamente enojada con esas personas que las colocaron a ella y a Kagome en esa situación. Por fortuna, no hubo ningún análisis o examinación que pudiera resultar aún más desagradable, solamente la mujer les dio a cada una un cambio de ropa: un kimono blanco, del tipo que solía usarse como ropa interior. También les dieron una cinta para que se ataran el cabello, pero no hubo ningún tipo de calzado.

—Muy bien —la anciana pareció satisfecha—. Ahora síganme, que aún hay mucho por hacer.

—¿A qué se refiere? —como se esperaba, la pregunta de Kagome no fue respondida. En su lugar, la mujer volvió a apurarlas para que volvieran a caminar.

Afuera el grupo de mujeres había aumentado de tamaño, y volvieron a avanzar hasta que Kagome, Rin y Sango se colocaron en medio de la multitud, con la anciana adelante, las muchachas atrás y las guardias rodeándolas.

Las opciones de escape se redujeron considerablemente con ello, aunque se estuvieran dirigiendo afuera del palacio —Sango lo supo cuando rodearon la construcción, como evadiéndola—. Caminaron a unos cuatro metros del muro y, después de avanzar por unos minutos, la que debía ser la entrada apareció.

Unos monjes se encontraban en el patio, concentrados en ver y señalar hacia la tierra mientras examinaban unos viejos pergaminos amarillentos. Se veían ocupados. Sin embargo, algunos de los más jóvenes miraban por el rabillo del ojo a la peculiar formación.

Cuando colocaron un pie afuera —cuando se vieron rodeadas por la intemperie—, sonaron los cascabeles. Las sacerdotisas los agitaban cada dos pasos, acompañadas por sus superiores, quienes comenzaron a cantar con voces agudas. Sango no sabía en qué dialecto estaban hablando, pero por el parecido de sus canciones con el de las oraciones que se escuchaban en los festivales, supuso que sería un japonés antiguo. Aun así, a pesar del aire de familiaridad, los vibratos ondeantes le causaron escalofríos. Casi parecían lamentos.

Anduvieron por el camino que les llevó a una colina y siguieron ascendiendo entre árboles delgados y pasto que crujía si lo pisabas. Desde esa distancia, Sango comprobó que una parte de lo que les había dicho Rin era cierto: existían en ese lugar dos palacios que se daban la espalda, como si se odiaran. Tanto era su desagrado que eran separados por esa enorme barrera gris. También, no muy lejos de los hermanos en conflicto, tenían una vecina: una enorme mancha oscura que destacaba a pesar de que fuera de noche. ¿Se trataba de un sitio, algo sólido o un abismo?

Además del reciente vértigo, Kuwashima sintió cómo las plantas de sus pies comenzaron a doler. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que emprendieron la marcha, pero las piedras aparecían de manera repentina y sin clemencia.

—¿Estás bien? —Sango le preguntó en voz baja a Kagome. En lugar de preocuparse por ella misma, estaba al pendiente de quien tropezaba constantemente y estuvo a punto de caer.

Los hombros de su amiga se hundieron, sin energía.

—Supongo que sí. No lo sé.

Sango se reprendió mentalmente. Por supuesto que no estaban bien. No lo estarían hasta que se encontraran muy lejos de ese lugar extraño, de esa gente con propósitos desconocidos.

Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Rin, quién se estaba quedando atrás. Su paso no era lento, pero el tener piernas pequeñas debía dificultarle las cosas.

—Vayamos un poco más lento —Sango le pidió a Kagome. Ella no comprendió hasta que vio cómo Rin lograba alcanzarlas, situándose a su lado—. No hay que separarnos —les dijo.

A pesar de la situación, Rin sonrió por un momento. La tenue sonrisa de una niña que se aferra a cualquier cosa.

Sango aún no confiaba completamente en ella, pero estaba bastante segura de que esa muchacha no sería una verdadera amenaza para ellas. Solamente la observaría como forma de precaución.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Kagome preguntó.

—¿Qué cosa? —Sango no notó nada extraño por agregar a la lista.

—Escuchen —las tres guardaron silencio.

Al principio no fue fácil el percatarse del sonido a causa de los cánticos. Sólo después de agudizar su oído, supo a qué se refería Kagome. Sonaba a agua fluyendo, chocando contra piedras.

—Es el río Sanzu —Rin soltó, con el rostro iluminado por la comprensión—. Ustedes debieron llegar por aquí.

 _«¿Van a regresarnos a Tokio?»,_ Sango deseó que fuera cierto.

No hubo señales físicas del río por un buen rato, solamente el sonido se fue intensificando; hasta que las mujeres se detuvieron, disolviendo la formación. Sin nadie que obstaculizara su vista, vieron a uno de sus costados —a varios pasos de distancia del lado derecho de Rin— una desembocadura, con el agua fluyendo hacia abajo. Si embargo, el sonido de la corriente quedó opacado por el potente ruido de una cascada.

—¡Miroku! —Kagome gritó, e inmediatamente Sango lo buscó con la mirada.

Lo vio saliendo de detrás de una pequeña choza, siendo acompañado por sacerdotes. Aún estando lejos de él, ella notó cómo abría la boca, pero no dijo nada. Era como si no supiera qué decir.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Sango soltó desde adentro de su pecho. Vestía de blanco como ellas y la tela se le pegaba a la piel húmeda porque estaba completamente mojado. Pero lo que le hizo soltar un jadeo doloroso fue el ver su labio roto y el lado derecho de su rostro inflamándose.

Si no lo hubiera dejado solo…

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia él y Sango la siguió sin pensarlo dos veces. No lograron avanzar mucho, pues dos sacerdotisas les cerraron el paso.

—¡Déjenos pasar! —Sango gritó, ya demasiado irritada como para continuar con el juego de la obediente. Incluso colocó una mano en el hombro de una de las mujeres como advertencia.

La mirada de asco que ésta le dio la tomó por sorpresa.

La anciana apareció de nuevo, después de terminar su pequeña conversación con uno de los sacerdotes.

—No hay razón para hacer escándalo —dijo, con voz tranquila—. Lo van a ver en un momento.

Las chicas miraron de nuevo hacia Miroku, buscando alguna señal sobre lo que debían hacer. Sus ojos se encontraron, y él asintió.

Sango soltó a la sacerdotisa, alejándose de esos filosos ojos de desagrado.

—Más les vale —les advirtió, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, acercándose lo más que pudo hacia Kagome. Esta vez no tomó su mano. No quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Inmediatamente, Miroku y el grupo de sacerdotes se organizaron en una formación muy parecida a la suya, yendo por el camino por donde ellas habían venido. Cuando los hombres pasaron frente a ellas, notaron cómo Miroku movía los labios. «Tengan cuidado», les dijo con el rostro preocupado.

Kagome respondió con palabras audibles que formaban una afirmación, no una sugerencia: —Tú también. Nos veremos pronto.

Antes de desparecer de su campo de visión, Miroku volvió a menear la cabeza. Esta vez, Sango lo tomó como un mensaje para ella, como una orden para cuidar de Kagome. También asintió.

Los hombres siguieron caminando, con sus oraciones y aroma a incienso. Entonces, a un lado de ellas, se escuchó un gemido ahogado por parte de Rin.

No fue difícil saber qué había causado esa reacción en la chica, sólo tuvo que seguir su mirada, esa que se mantenía fija en los últimos de la formación: se trataban de cuatro sacerdotes que se habían dividido en parejas para sostener a dos muchachos inconscientes y mojados. Al menos creía que se trataban de «muchachos», porque al pasar frente a ellas Sango se percató de su peculiar apariencia.

Cabello plata que se veía anaranjado por el color del fuego, orejas anormales y una cola.

El rostro de Higurashi demostró el mismo impacto, y sólo dejó de observarlos cuando los perdió de vista.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Kagome dijo, por segunda vez desde que despertó, y Sango aún no contaba con la respuesta. Tampoco sentía como si fuese bueno el saberlo.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos, Kaede-sama? —una chica no mayor a ellas le preguntó a su superior. La mujer continuó con esa cara imperturbable.

—Hay que comenzar con el _misogi._

Las sacerdotisas acataron la orden de Kaede y pronto, unos minutos después, las muchachas se encontrarían bajo la cascada, con el agua fría golpeando fuertemente sus cabezas y hombros. La fuerza que luchaba por tirarlas era tan fuerte que lastimaba, fue un dolor tan físico que se sumó tan bien a la situación actual que sólo les robaba energía poco a poco.

Sango no pudo resistirse más y soltó un jadeo.

…

Cuando la ceremonia de ablución terminó, fueron llevadas de nuevo al Palacio Antiguo. No les dieron algo para cubrirse, mucho menos unas simples sandalias. Continuaron descalzas, temblando, resbalándose e hiriéndose los pies; tampoco les permitieron seguir hablando. Ya no hubieron cantos ni oraciones, sólo un silencio que daba miedo. Otra vez volvía a sentirse temerosa.

La familia Higurashi se encargaba del Santuario Kaneji, por lo que desde muy joven asistió a algunos eventos y festivales. Aun así desconocía qué era lo que esta gente buscaba. Para la perspectiva de Kagome, ellos sólo podían ser unos locos, tal vez hasta seguidores de alguna secta que los estaban involucrando en algo obscuro y extraño.

Al menos esa mujer llamada Kaede no les mintió, porque se reencontraron con Miroku en ese patio donde anteriormente habían visto a los monjes trabajar. También estaban esos dos chicos de antes, tirados sobre la tierra y con varios _ofuda_ pegados en el cuerpo. Aún continuaban dormidos.

—Vayan hacia allá —Kaede les dijo, y el corazón de Kagome latió fuertemente al comprobar que el lugar señalado era el mismo donde se encontraba su amigo.

Kagome quería correr hacia Miroku y estaba segura que Sango deseaba hacer lo mismo —lo notaba en sus ojos, igual de perdidos que los suyos—, pero no podían. Si lo hacían, corría el riesgo de arruinar los dibujos hechos con sal, y ya habían sido advertidas de que si lo hacían serían castigas.

 _«¿Cómo?»_ pensó. No les sería muy difícil. Estaban rodeados por al menos unas cincuenta personas, algunas con armas, por lo que el gritar y hacer pataletas sólo serviría para molestarlos. Y Kagome no quería saber qué eran capaces de hacer esas personas de miradas tan intensas que se sentían picotear en su espalda y nuca.

—Qué hermosos —Rin dijo en lo que pareció una exhalación. No era extraño si el sólo verlo te robaba el aliento por la perfección de cada uno de los trazos. Una belleza con un misterio tenebroso en el fondo.

—Miroku, ¿qué es esto? —Kagome le preguntó a su amigo al mismo tiempo que avanzaba con cuidado entre las formas onduladas e intrincadas. Ese era el trabajo de monjes budistas y él pertenecía a esa religión.

—No estoy seguro —él contestó. Se escuchaba sorprendido. Estaba hablando de la misma forma que hacía antes cuando descubría algo interesante en sus libros enormes—. Son mandalas, lo sé, pero ignoro qué hayan representado en ellos.

—¿No es alguno de los reinos? —Sango dio una opción, pero Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguno que conozca.

Cuadrados y formas que parecían casi florales contenidos en un círculo y, en el centro, había otro más pequeño, formado por seis bases de roca. Los chicos se encontraban arriba de tres y a ellas se les indicó con frases cortas y señales que se colocaran en las que continuaban libres.

—Muy bien —Kaede pareció satisfecha, casi como si se hubiese liberado de algo que oprimía su pecho. Incluso había relajado su rostro, provocando que dejara de verse tan tenso.

A su derecha, Kagome tenía a Rin y, a la izquierda, por fortuna se encontraba Miroku, mientras que Sango estaba al otro lado de Tsujitani. Y, al frente, Kagome podía ver cómo el chico de cabello claro hacía pequeños movimientos, como si estuviera soñando.

Higurashi miró hacia abajo, hacia su base. La piedra estaba completamente alisada por los años, a excepción de un tallado desgastado y rudo donde había un _kanji_. No estaba segura, pero creyó que se leía como « _ki_ ».

—Kusumi-sama, parece que todo está listo para que comience —escuchó que alguien decía en la lejanía.

Kagome se inclinó para recorrer lentamente la superficie irregular con las yemas de los dedos, trazando también el carácter, volviendo a reescribirlo. No podía parar de hacerlo.

—Miroku, ¿qué está pasando? —Sango dijo. Los cantos habían regresado, esta vez acompañados por duros sonidos de _taiko_. En un punto, los tamborileos parecieron salir desde lo más profundo de sus pechos.

—Intenten bajarse de la plataforma —él no gritó, pero su voz fue potente aunque luchara por sonar controlado.

Kagome continuaba abstraída en ese reciente y pequeño mundo donde sólo existían ella y el «ki», mientras el alboroto comenzaba. No lo ignoraba completamente, pues podía _sentirlo_ en el ambiente, así como la música reciente y las oraciones apresuradas. Por un segundo pudo predecir la respuesta de Sango al sentir como si fuera suyo el disparo de su desesperación.

—¡Ah! No puedo —su voz tembló por el enojo, la frustración y el agotamiento.

Y Rin, aún con algo de energía extra, comenzó a gritar: —¡Mis pies están pegados!

Una de sus uñas terminó rompiéndose por su trazado casi frenético. El dolor, aunque leve, le hizo detenerse y levantar la vista hacia el frente. Entonces se topó con los ojos del chico albino. El color dorado la veía sin siquiera parpadear.

Por más incómoda que comenzara a sentirse, Kagome no podía romper el contacto visual. Volvió a ocurrir lo mismo de hacía poco, con el alrededor siendo desdibujado y el sentimiento de sólo dos existencias viviendo en un mundo borroso.

El muchacho abrió la boca, provocando que los sonidos reales regresaran a sus oídos de forma estrepitosa, con un efecto de succión: —¡Suéltenme o se arrepentirán! ¡Bastardos!

Su rostro enfurecido asustó a Kagome, como si el mensaje fuera para ella.

—¡Kagome! —dos voces preocupadas dijeron su nombre, y al ver hacia su izquierda se encontró con sus amigos con rostros pálidos y sudor bajando de su frente.

 _«Es cierto. Miroku y Sango.»_

La chica volvió en sí en el momento justo cuando una especie de campo de energía se alzó —más parecido a un domo de cristal con paredes opacas, zumbado como si la electricidad se moviera a través del aire—, separándolos a ellos seis del resto. La única ventaja existente fue que sus extremidades volvieron a responderles.

Aprovechando su nuevo estado, el chico de la coleta negra se paró y en menos de un segundo se abalanzó hacia la barrera, sólo para ser repelido con la misma fuerza con la que él la golpeó. El muchacho cayó de cara contra los dibujos de sal.

—¡Mierda! —soltó, mientras intentaba ponerse de nuevo de pie, lo cual le estaba causando una gran dificultad.

—¡Inuyasha-sama! —Rin se dirigió hacia el otro muchacho, sin preocuparse de arruinar las mandalas. Y a la gente del otro lado eso ya no pareció importarles; ellos seguían moviendo sus bocas a una velocidad casi antinatural.

—Debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo —él le dijo.

—¿Pero cómo? —los grandes ojos de la chica buscaban una forma de escapar, sin resultados.

 _Inuyasha_ no volvió a hablar, sólo apretó los dientes y dejó soltar un gruñido. Estaba claro para cada uno de ellos: eran moscas atrapadas. Lo único que conseguirían actuando frenéticamente sería hacerse daño. Su destino dependía de la misericordia de quienes los capturaron.

Kagome sintió un escozor en la planta de los pies el cual atribuyó a la sal sobre sus heridas, pero después se sintió como si algo comenzara a subir sobre sus piernas. Ella saltó, asustada, mas al bajar la vista no encontró nada.

El sacerdote llamado Kusumi, el líder de todo ese grupo, paró de orar y dio unos pasos hacia el frente, hacia ellos.

— _Miroku_ —Kagome continuaba dependiendo de sus amigos. El no saber qué era lo que iba a pasar estaba a poco de traer a las lágrimas e incluso la locura.

—Sólo colóquense detrás de mí —los ojos azules se mostraron fieros, esa mirada era lo más seguro a lo que ambas podrían aferrarse.

Kagome fue la primera en obedecer, mientras que Sango pareció dudar un poco. A ella no le gustaba la idea de esconderse antes que dar batalla, pero era evidente que no existía gran cosa que pudieran hacer.

Kuwashima se les unió sólo después de arrojar contra la barrera un puñado de sal en dirección al sacerdote de aspecto fúnebre.

—¡Locos! —soltó un grito ronco, raspando su garganta—. ¡Dejen de escudarse y den la cara directamente! ¡Atrévanse a matarnos con sus propias manos si eso es lo que quieren!

El desafío fue ignorado completamente por el hombre, pero tuvo que haber hecho algo, puesto que la sal se quedó congelada, como atrapada en un vidrio. Después, con un leve movimiento de mano casi imperceptible, ésta comenzó a fluir lentamente, marcando los límites de la barrera, separándolos aún más.

—¿Pero qué…? —un truco, debía de ser eso. Aunque no hubiera una corriente de aire o algo parecido, Kagome no quería creer lo que veía.

Los muchachos de aspecto extraño comenzaron a agitarse cuando el resto de la sal se levantó y se unió en el recorrido, aumentando su velocidad. Los cuatro restantes sólo observaron con ojos amplios su desenfreno; retrocedieron ahuyentados por sus actos tan impresionantes como violentos.

—¡Déjenme salir! —el chico de la larga coleta volvió con los golpes contra el domo, esta vez asegurándose de utilizar toda la fuerza de sus piernas para aferrarse a la tierra y de esta forma amortiguar mejor los impactos.

La sal se dispersaba con cada puñetazo para luego regresar al mismo sitio de siempre, sin dejar ninguna área desprotegida. A penas se veía a la gente del otro lado y los nudillos del muchacho se convirtieron en un desastre, con la sangre resbalándose hasta sus codos.

Inuyasha también se le unió, arañando con sus uñas largas —sus garras—. A pesar de lo sorprendente de su habilidad, no logró hacerle ningún rasguño al campo. La desesperación enrojeció su rostro.

—¡No! ¡Mierda, no! —escupió, con la voz rasposa.

Kagome apartó la vista cuando le vio provocarse él mismo heridas en el brazo izquierdo. Con los dedos manchados de sangre, regresó con los ataques de sus garras, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente como para manchar de carmín y alterar a la corriente de la sal, despejando un área lo suficientemente amplia como para encontrarse de nuevo con la cara del sacerdote líder.

Inuyasha le vio con los ojos de un animal, de una bestia lanzando una maldición eterna.

—Algún día van a pagar por todo lo que han hecho —su boca tembló por la impotencia, puede que también a razón de la mezcla apretujada de emociones.

El anciano respondió una sola palabra inaudible, el último rezo. Su boca se abrió y cerró lentamente, entonces retrocedió sin apartar la vista. Su trabajo había terminado; ya sólo le quedaba esperar.

Rin fue la primera. Cayó al mismo tiempo que la sal —ahora rosada— perdía su impulso y regresaba a la tierra.

Inuyasha corrió cuando le vio colapsarse sin aviso e intentó hacerle reaccionar, pero ella no despertó ni con movimientos bruscos. Su pequeño pecho a penas mostraba señales de respiración.

Miroku iba a hacer algo, Kagome lo sabía. Dio unos pasos en dirección a la niña y al muchacho que la sostenía, incluso vocalizó una sílaba. Un «es» resonó en medio de las respiraciones aceleradas antes de que cayera de rodillas al suelo, encogido por un golpe inexistente.

Las chicas se colocaron a su altura, rodeándolo. Higurashi acarició la espalda del muchacho, mientras que la castaña despejaba su rostro pálido de los cabellos pegados por el sudor para examinarlo.

—¿Qué te duele? —Sango soltó la pregunta con una repentina voz afónica.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios y aferrándose a su mano derecha, esa que debía lastimarle.

—Déjame ver —Kagome le pidió y él la sorprendió empujándole.

En sus ojos azules encontró arrepentimiento, sin embargo, las preocupaciones de la chica no se encontraron en el rechazo, sino en ese extraño ruido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y el lugar de origen era su amigo.

Miroku sonaba a viento.

No obtuvieron ningún tipo de respiro en medio de los quejidos abogados y un flujo de aire de una tormenta desconocida. Los latidos de los capturados aumentaron el ritmo con el siguiente que se derrumbó, cuando el chico con cola de lobo fue atraído a la tierra por un extraño magnetismo. De espaldas y con las extremidades pegadas a la superficie, su rostro descompuesto era lo único que tenía movilidad.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando otro ruido espantoso apareció, acompañado por los potentes gritos del moreno. Fue como un chasquido, varios de ellos que comenzaron desde los dedos de los pies y fueron avanzando a partir de ahí. Piernas, brazos, costillas, espalda… le estaban rompiendo cada uno de los huesos.

Sango se aferró al brazo Kagome. Su agarre fue tan firme como doloroso y su piel ardía como la peor de las fiebres imaginables.

—No puedo… respirar —jadeó, antes de perder la fuerza y retorcerse en la tierra, soltando ruidos espantosos desde la garganta, con la boca y las fosas nasales abiertas a más poder, intentando alcanzar el oxígeno que no tenía.

—¡Sango! —Higurashi se acercó a socorrerla inútilmente porque, además de no contar con alguna idea sobre qué hacer, se vio en la necesidad de alejarse pues la simple proximidad con su amiga quemaba.

Completamente muda, contempló cómo el delgado kimono de Kuwashima se derretía, soltando humo y olor a chamuscado. Bajó la vista hacia donde Sango le había agarrado y encontró sus dedos delgados marcados en la piel quemada.

Kagome fue incapaz de soportar su propio peso y el de la escena donde todos sufrían y ella era un aterrado espectador con el rostro húmedo, los ojos llorosos.

 _«¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que esto pare? —_ pensó, recorriendo con la vista a aquellos que se mantenían inmóviles, como estatuas que a penas y parpadeaban—. _¿Qué…?»_

La corriente de antes regresó, esta vez llegando más lejos, atravesando su columna vertebral con una punzada. La electricidad recorrió sus nervios hasta llegar al cerebro, donde se estableció y explotó, trayendo con el impacto a los temblores, también las pulsiones ajenas.

 _«¡No quiero morir!»_ resonó en su cabeza. Fue la primera gota de agua en ese chorro a presión en la que se convirtió su mente. Y el grifo estaba roto.

 _¡Ayúdeme!_

 _¡Esto está mal!_

 _¡Quiero regresar!_

 _Ahí están. De nuevo._

 _¡Malditos, malditos, malditos!_

Kagome se llevó las manos a las orejas, aunque los ruegos y llamados no entraban por ahí, sino que llegaron a ella como si los absorbiese por la piel. Habían tantas voces, tantos sentimientos que no era capaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera su voz —y ella debía estar gritando porque le ardía la garganta—. La boca le supo a tierra y sal.

 _Perdónenme._

La migraña le provocó que viera destellos aún con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió con dificultad y se encontró tirada boca a bajo. Tomó el impulso otorgado por una convulsión para caer de un costado y así, con la vista opaca, vio que no era la única que luchaba con voces de otros: Inuyasha se encontraba en una situación similar a la suya, con la diferencia de que el contaba con mayor resistencia y aún podía balancearse de un pie a otro, con unos pasos torpes que le llevaron a tropezarse contra el maldito muro.

El campo de fuerza no le rechazó como antes, sólo emitió un crujido. Se tornó en un cristal con cuarteaduras que se extendieron por todas partes, con la apariencia de raíces negras.

Aturdida, Kagome creyó honestamente que esa cosa se partiría y caería sobre ellos, matándolos en el acto. Quizá por ello se esforzó por dar un último vistazo hacia sus amigos los que ya no se movían —le dedicó sus lágrimas y los latidos nerviosos de su corazón—, luego hacia los responsables de su agonía.

De la nada, vio cómo un sacerdote se desvaneció, seguido por un monje, también dos sacerdotisas… Sus cuerpos se redujeron en una masa oscura y sus ropas en cenizas. Las muertes no paraban, con los rostros de sus compañeros blancos de testigos.

Las cuarteaduras aumentaron con cada pérdida hasta que, por fin, el domo se hizo añicos.

Kagome no sintió sus filos clavándosele sin misericordia en la carne, sólo una gota de agua fría en los labios agrietados. Los truenos se escucharon tan distantes, pero la lluvia cayó sobre todos.

Los religiosos sobrevivientes dirigieron su vista hacia el cielo. Los más osados levantaron sus brazos y lanzaron gritos de júbilo; los hubo algunos quienes se echaron a llorar como pequeños.

Todavía con la cabeza entumecida, la muchacha tuvo tiempo para ver sus caras, impactarse por sus ojos, esos que no podría olvidar porque brillaban como el miserable que consigue la salvación justo antes de rendirse.

Había esperanza en ellos.

Las voces se tranquilizaron un poco, luego su mente se quedó en blanco.

* * *

 **NOTAS** :

-Ofuda: amuletos de protección.

-Taiko: una especie de tambor japonés.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo~ Un capítulo intenso y frenético, ¿no? Ocurren tantas cosas que temo el haberles revuelto más de la cuenta, por lo que opté por no sobrecargar la narrativa con muchas descripciones y disminuir el tamaño de los párrafos para darle una sensación más ágil (espero que eso no les haya sofocado de alguna forma). Y… pues sí, dolor por aquí, dolor por allá. ¿Había mencionado que esto era un angst? Creo que sí, pero supongo que ahora ya quedó claro. Ah, pero la parte positiva es que no están muertos (?)._

 _Antes de que divague más, presento mis honores y agradecimientos a_ _ **ley**_ _y_ _ **Yumi**_ _por dejar sus revitalizantes reviews (después de publicar esto voy directo a responderlos, no se preocupen). Gracias por hacerme sentir seis años más joven cada que los leo ;)_

 _Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Espero regresar pronto con el nuevo capítulo (algo inclinado más a respirar y dar respuestas), así que trabajaré por ello y por ustedes. ¡Saludos y abrazos!_


	11. Un mundo de gente pequeña

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

 _Este mundo es  
mirar las flores  
sobre el infierno_

—Issa Kobayashi

* * *

 **10:**

 **Un mundo de gente pequeña**

En un rincón, alejadas de la sacerdotisa que se quedó para atenderles y a penas iluminadas por el brillo de las velas, Kagome se aferraba a un abrazo que Sango respondía con la misma fuerza. Sus rostros se mantenían ocultos en el espacio entre sus cuellos y hombros. No dejaron ni un solo centímetro de separación visible porque necesitaban el contacto mutuo, sentir la respiración de la otra para apaciguarse aunque fuera un poco.

Miroku también quería acompañarlas de esa forma, tuvo el intenso deseo de ser protegido por alguien más —cederle muchas cosas a alguien más— desde que fue traído del mundo de la inconsciencia al de la realidad por los sollozos que se le escapaban a Sango. La chica apretaba los labios al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de su amiga, quien se encontraba recostada en su regazo, con la mirada perdida en el techo y la boca balbuceando palabras apenas audibles.

— _Basta… Suficiente de esto_ —Kagome susurró con un tono grave, luego su voz cambió a uno más agudo y desesperado, a diferencia del anterior que le hizo sonar molesta—. _Tonta. ¡Tonta! Le dije que esperaría. ¡Y no! Yo no…_

Después hubo un gemido, como el de un bebé que le grita al mundo antes de que ocurra un desastre, un mal presagio a mitad de la noche. El sonido le heló la sangre, mientras que la espalda de Sango tembló más fuerte.

El muchacho gateó hacia sus amigas y, con la mano izquierda, acomodó el kimono que se le había resbalado del hombro a Sango, un nuevo atuendo idéntico al arruinado. Ella dio un respingo por el contacto y, cuando volteó para verle, se topó con un rostro enrojecido y sucio por las lágrimas.

—Miroku… —ella balbuceó, con las defensas destrozadas. Estaba agotada, y su despeinado cabello olía a tela quemada.

Con la sensación de que le hubiesen vaciado el pecho y rellenado con piedras, él buscó su mano temblorosa —como la suya— y la apretó. Estaba bien el llorar, desesperarse y dejar de forzarse en ser fuerte, porque ella hizo lo que pudo. Sango entendió el mensaje transmitido sólo con el contacto de su piel, pues movió la cabeza. Aun así, se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus mangas.

Miroku tenía la mano izquierda ocupada, por lo que tuvo que usar la derecha, hecha un puño firme, para tocar la frente de Kagome, secar su sudor con el dorso.

—Está bien, estamos aquí. No tienes de qué preocuparte —susurró con un tono casi paternal palabras que bien podrían ser mentiras, pero no quería que ella lo supiera, ninguna de las dos.

Su trabajo como el mayor era el cuidarlas, aunque no supiese cómo y la seguridad que emanaba en ese momento no tuviese en qué sustentarse, además de esperanzas vacías.

Kagome se tranquilizó al escuchar a un conocido que no mostraba el mismo temor del que ella misma estaba huyendo. Sus quejidos pararon después de parpadear repetidamente, mostrando un rostro que era más suyo cuando les reconoció. La chica se levantó con apuración hacia Sango, recorrió su rostro con los dedos, buscando alguna herida visible.

Cuánta confusión mostró al no encontrar ningún tipo de quemadura parecida a la suya, la que era bastante evidente por el agujero de la tela. Las reacciones siguientes —la preocupación y el alivio— pusieron en segundo plano sus preguntas. La rodeó con sus brazos y ambas no se soltaron aún en ese momento.

La anciana que se presentó con el título de «líder de las sacerdotisas del Palacio Antiguo» se acercó a Miroku cuando terminó con sus atenciones hacia Rin, quien continuaba en un estado de somnolencia que iba y venía. La muchacha despertaba con un jadeo ruidoso, como si a veces le costara hacerse de oxígeno. Luego, cuando conseguía llenar sus pulmones, volvía a dormirse.

—Al igual que ustedes, su cuerpo está cambiando —Kaede respondió a la pregunta que él jamás hizo, pero la curiosidad en sus ojos debió ser muy obvia—. Ella tiene que aprender a respirar de nuevo —la mujer terminó su vendado tras colocar un rosario alrededor de su mano—. Ya está sellado, pero ten mucho cuidado. Es muy peligroso.

Miroku observó con detenimiento el origen de ese ruido que antes sólo él escuchaba y aprendió a asociar con una advertencia. Ahora era más tenue que la ráfaga que le embotaba la cabeza, aunque más difícil de ignorar; cualquiera podría darse cuenta si guardaban silencio en la habitación. Él no se atrevió a ver qué era lo que había aparecido en su cuerpo porque aquel inmenso dolor le impidió el hacer cualquier otra cosa más que encogerse, pero esa sensación de succión le dejó la misma conclusión de la sacerdotisa.

Tuvo tanto miedo cuando cayó de rodillas y, por un instante, su mano absorbió la tierra sobre la que se apoyó, dejando un agujero que ocultó con su pierna sin contar con una razón precisa de su terror y vergüenza.

Kaede se puso de pie, de forma que los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban ahí pudiesen ver su rostro sereno.

—¿Qué quieren saber? —les dijo, animándoles a hablar, aunque sólo consiguió que se le quedaran viendo sin decir nada.

Miroku notó veneno en la mirada de Sango, tan capaz de insultar a la anciana si ésta les hubiese mostrado prepotencia y desagrado. Estaba preparada para sacar las uñas si le daban un sólo motivo más.

Para evitar más conflictos que añadir a la lista, él tomó la palabra primero: —¿Qué nos hicieron? —habló, aunque la pregunta que parpadeaba en su cerebro era otra.

 _«¿Qué es esto que tengo en mi mano?»_

—Si preguntan si les dimos esas habilidades, no es así. Ustedes nacieron con eso. Es sólo que era necesario el liberarlo completamente. Díganme, ¿alguna vez sintieron algo raro en ustedes? ¿Tuvieron el sentimiento de que podían hacer cosas que los demás no, o vieron criaturas extrañas?

—No. Nunca —Sango se apresuró a contestarle a la mujer.

Kaede frunció el ceño. Resultó un tanto evidente su desconfianza en la afirmación de la muchacha, algo que le dio a la castaña la excusa perfecta para mantenerse a la defensiva.

—Si eso es verdad, entonces es bastante extraño —Kaede dijo, cediendo un poco en pro de una comunicación menos violenta—. Podría encontrarle una explicación porque al fin y al cabo su naturaleza se ha alterado de muchas formas, pero siguen siendo manifestaciones de lo que son.

Kagome se separó un poco de su amiga para levantar la cabeza y soltar aquello que comenzó a rondar en la mente de todos desde la primera manifestación anormal dentro de ese campo de energía.

—¿Y qué somos?

La voz enronquecida caló muy hundo en los involucrados porque significaba dudar de su propio origen, ese que dieron por sentado desde el día de su nacimiento. La posibilidad de que Kaede les dijera que no eran humanos, puede que tampoco hijos de sus padres, sino una variante de los niños que eran cambiados por las hadas en algunas leyendas extranjeras… La catarata de dudas lastimó a las chicas. Con mucha atención, escucharon a la anciana.

—Aquí se les llama simplemente «guerreros» porque eso es lo que les han puesto a hacer: pelear —después de su vaga respuesta, Kaede vio en dirección a otra parte de la habitación—. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Rin se encontraba en uno de sus estados de conciencia. Con las piernas atraídas hacia su pequeño pecho y la mano sobre su garganta, la chica asintió lentamente.

—Un poco —articuló todavía con la respiración dificultosa, lo que le hacía sonar como si tuviera asma—. La gente suele hablar de ellos, pero es como un cuento. Eran seis personas que podían hacer muchas cosas, así que se les consideraban los más poderosos. Aparecieron hace cientos de años.

La sacerdotisa interrumpió su narración más apropiada a una historia de ficción para continuar con las explicaciones.

—Puede que hasta miles. No hay información para saberlo, sólo los rumores de humanos y yōkai que hacían cosas únicas en su tipo. Después de que ellos morían, aparecían otros con las mismas habilidades.

—¿Una reencarnación? —Kagome indagó, motivada por la ausencia de una explicación acerca de niños colocados en hogares sustitutos.

Algo que no les exentaba de ser alguien diferente a lo que habían creído toda su vida.

—No exactamente —Kaede negó. Cerró su ojo bueno por unos segundos, tratando de alcanzar las palabras apropiadas, capaces de darle sentido al montón de hechos y acciones incomprensibles—. En una reencarnación, lo que persiste es el alma. En su caso, lo que importa es algo más que llevan adentro… Le dicen «esencia». Ella es quien se mueve por donde quiera, incluso puede cruzar a su mundo para elegir a los huéspedes, independientemente de su raza. Por esa razón son ustedes los que están aquí.

Miroku vio atentamente a la mujer que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, a las sombras y luces en su rostro arrugado causadas por el parpadear de las velas. Los años lograron arquear su espalda, pero no le robaron la seguridad en su postura, tan digna pese a confiar plenamente que _algo_ sin vidapudiera tomar una decisión, como si tuviera conciencia.

Fue natural el que Sango, una persona más acostumbrada a las acciones que a las creencias ciegas, lo tomara como un intento para librarse de responsabilidades.

—Qué extraño. Pensé que fue porque ustedes nos secuestraron.

Kaede agachó la cabeza e inclinó el cuerpo hasta donde le permitió la rigidez de sus huesos en una reverencia imprevista.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó—. Sé que esas no son las formas más amables para traerlos, pero la desesperación movió al daimyō a hacerlo. Los necesita.

—Una situación muy grave si se tiene que recurrir a esto —Sango continuó con sus respuestas filosas. También se le notó incómoda por la reverencia que duró más de lo necesario.

—Es una que sobrepasa a gente tan pequeña como tú y como yo.

La sacerdotisa volvió a estar erguida en el momento que respondió y, siendo la persona que la tenía más cerca, Miroku fue quien mejor pudo apreciar sus emociones, de las cuales destacaban una especie de melancolía y el cansancio del desesperado. Sí, eso debían ser sus captores: un grupo de gente desesperada.

—¿Una guerra? —él profirió, haciendo que todas las miradas recayeran en su persona.

¿Qué situación era tan grave como para actuar bajo una moral cuestionable? Miroku unió la información que se les dio y tomó la conclusión más simple. ¿Para qué otra razón ellos buscarían a sus «guerreros»?

Kaede dio una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo verse de cualquier forma menos feliz. Fue más como un acto reflejo de los músculos de su rostro.

—Ojalá sólo fuera eso.

La creciente incomodidad no llegó a un punto alto, fue interrumpida por un escándalo en el pasillo causado por pisadas fuertes y varias personas que hablaban al mismo tiempo, una de ellas más demandante que el resto.

—¿Dónde están? —se le escuchó decir a través de las finas paredes de madera. Su silueta se reflejó en una de las puertas corredizas.

Cuando obtuvo la información que pedía, un hombre de mediana edad entró a su habitación. No era tan alto como su sombra alargada le hacía parecer, pero sí fuerte, con las manos y la mirada de un soldado.

La sacerdotisa volvió a inclinarse y sólo dejó esa pose hasta que el recién llegado le hizo una seña con la mano, evitando el contacto visual lo más que pudo. Eso era lo que les situaba en lugares diferentes, mientras que su actitud y atuendo le reveló como el líder de todos.

Ese debía ser el daimyō.

—Mi señor, debería dejarlos descansar. Todo esto ha sido muy agotador para ellos —Kaede abogó por ellos.

El hombre no mostró la misma preocupación de la anciana. A lo mucho, le dedicó un vistazo a Miroku porque, de los cuatro, era quien se veía más lastimado. Irónicamente, no fue a causa del extraño ritual, sino a los golpes de los guardias que les persiguieron en el parque.

—Las heridas van a cerrarse rápido, ¿verdad?

—No son graves. Mañana habrán sanado, pero sólo si duermen de forma adecuada.

—Bien —el daimyō lanzó, más persuadido por las palabras de la sacerdotisa que por su propia voluntad. Luego recorrió brevemente el sitio y arrugó la frente a causa de otra cosa que no le agradó—. Faltan dos. El yōrō y el hanyō.

—Están en las celdas —Kaede contestó—. Kusumi-sama ordenó que los tuviéramos ahí hasta que se mostraran menos violentos.

El hombre soltó un resoplido.

—Hay formas más rápidas —él señaló, con un brillo malicioso en la mirada que no le pasó desapercibido a Miroku—. Al menos en esta ocasión son más humanos que yōkai, eso debe servirles como alivio a esos que sólo se han dedicado a molestarse.

El muchacho le sumó otra característica desagradable al líder de los palacios cuando, antes de retirarse, volteara en dirección a sus amigas y soltara un «son bonitas» que debía ser un halago en otras condiciones, no en esa; no saliendo de los labios de un hombre con caminar soberbio y que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarles a los ojos.

Esa era la forma de referirse a una pintura de procedencia desconocida o, en su caso, una espada.

Habiendo abandonado el lugar, Kaede no tardó en seguirle, llevándose sus vendajes de seda y dejando un jarrón con agua para cuando tuvieran sed.

—Hoy descansarán aquí. Mañana les mostrarán sus habitaciones —ella les dio sus últimas instrucciones—. No intenten hacer alguna locura porque obtendrán más problemas que soluciones.

—¿Una amenaza? —en esa ocasión, Miroku fue quien mostró la desconfianza y el desafío.

—Un consejo —le corrigió—. Buenas noches.

Las manos arrugas deslizaron la puerta y, a través del papel, le vieron sacar algo de su manga y pegarlo en la superficie. No hacía falta el ir a comprobar que se trataba de un _ofuda_ , pero de igual forma Miroku se acercó, encontrándose incapaz de tocarla. Una fuerza le repelía, haciéndoles imposible el dar el último paso necesario para salir.

…

¿Cómo podrían dormir? ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo sabiendo sobre la existencia de algo oculto bajo su piel? Sango no lo creía posible, no con el temor que le hacía revivir ese intenso calor abrasador que creyó la mataría, que quemó su ropa e hirió a Kagome —¿Cómo era siquiera posible? ¿Qué clase de persona normal es capaz de derretir tela con el simple tacto?—. No lo lograría estando sola.

Atrapados en la misma situación desastrosa, sus amigos se sentían igual. No emitieron palabra alguna, sólo se acercaron en silencio, olvidando por esa noche las reglas morales que dictaban una separación de sexos. Sango terminó acostada con la espalda contra la pared del fondo, y Kagome en medio de ella y Miroku, quien debió elegir el sitio más cercano a la puerta para vigilar si alguien llegaba.

Se sentía mal por Rin, atrapada con sus unos pensamientos que no tenía con quién compartir, pero esto era algo sólo suyo, algo que no podrían arrebatarles. De alguna forma, imitaron aquellas veces en las que dormían en la casa de uno de los tres, un evento que no se había repetido en muchos años hasta ese momento, en un lugar desconocido y peligroso.

Las situaciones y oportunidades se retorcieron para formar resultados extravagantes, antinaturales.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer a partir de ahora? —en susurros, Sango le preguntó al único que siempre contaba con una respuesta. Su cerebro se encontraba bajo la niebla del agotamiento, por lo que le era imposible el pensar. A lo único que podía recurrir en ese estado eran las órdenes e ideas ajenas.

Miroku se volteó, mostrando los opacos ojos azules en lugar de su nuca. Se recostó de lado para verla mejor.

—Sólo podemos seguir sus órdenes sin poner resistencia —declaró, con un tono en la voz que hablaba sobre derrota. Se talló el rostro por el cansancio y la amarga resignación—. Nadie quiere hacerlo, pero es lo más inteligente en esta situación. Cerraremos la boca y escucharemos todo aquello que digan para aprender qué es lo que quieren realmente y también qué podemos hacer con… _esto_.

Kagome soltó un sonido desde la garganta adolorida que funcionó como un «sí». Sango estaba tan molesta porque eso fuera lo único a lo que pudiesen llegar, y quería llorar porque sabía que las acciones precipitadas no servirían de ninguna forma. Qué triste, y ella que sentía el impulso revoloteando muy dentro de gritar, soltar pataletas y berridos hasta que le fuera la voz.

Pero Kuwashima ya no era una niña. Tenía que aprender a escuchar y hablar, como los adultos.

—Le dije a la sacerdotisa que ninguno de nosotros se sintió de esa forma, pero fue una mentira, ¿verdad?

A través de las partes fragmentadas causadas por el cabello de Kagome que cubría parte del rostro de Miroku, ella notó que el muchacho bajó la mirada, seguramente fue para ver su mano derecha. ¿Aún le dolía?

—Los susurros del viento —su amiga deslizó las palabras en su boca, con los ojos marrones brillando por los recuerdos—. Siempre fueron tu sexto sentido, y ahora suenas como brisa.

—Sólo fui yo. Ustedes nunca…

Sango detuvo los balbuceos de Miroku. Teniendo en cuenta lo dicho y visto, los pensamientos cayeron desde lo alto y ella corría por alcanzar aquellos que cupieran en sus brazos. Tal vez se trataban de conclusiones apresuradas sin suficientes fundamentos, ¿pero y si…?

—Una vez, cuando tenía unos cuatro años, asusté a mi padre —Sango comenzó, con los ojos entrecerrados. Sentía que así era más fácil el acceder a las memorias distantes—. Estaba en la sala, viendo a través de la ventana que da al jardín y comencé a gritar de la nada, también lloré.

«Nunca te vi tan asustada», su padre contó esa historia en algunas ocasiones con el propósito de animar a Kohaku y decirle que todos tenían miedo en algún momento, o hasta abochornarla un poco. Él y su hermano soltaban carcajadas, ella también se les unía cuando se le pasaba la vergüenza.

Ya no sentía como si pudiera reírse si llegaba una próxima vez.

—Él dijo que mencioné a un supuesto monstruo que quería entrar. No paré hasta que aseguró la ventana —el clima no se sentía frío y aun así su cuerpo vibró por la anécdota familiar que cambió en una historia de terror—. ¿Y si eso fue verdad?

Miroku sacudió la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas contra el piso. La fuerza de sus brazos le abandonó, sólo se quedó acostado.

—No me sorprendería si fuera así. Ya todo puede ser real.

Lo sabía, y eso daba miedo.

—Kagome. ¿Te sientes mal? —ella le preguntó a su amiga cuando se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Aún me duele la cabeza —Kagome musitó. Acto seguido tomó una bocanada de aire y mostró de nuevo el rostro cenizo—. Voy a estar bien —dijo, intentando convencerlos a ella y a sí misma—. Al menos estamos juntos. No puedo imaginar cómo me sentiría de estar sola en este lugar.

El intento de sonrisa de su amiga fue casi igual de patética que enternecedora. Sango tocó su cabeza con la suya. El pequeño golpecito funcionó como llamada y el contacto de sus mejillas como fortaleza.

—Tienes razón —ella se afianzó a lo más seguro. Si no lo hiciera, sería una estúpida—. Nos mantendremos en el papel que ellos quieran ponernos hasta que sepamos cómo salir de aquí.

—Duerman. Yo voy a hacer guardia —Miroku mostró intenciones de dar un último impulso para levantarse.

—También tienes que descansar —estando más cerca de él, Kagome lo detuvo con un empujón suave.

—Recuerda tus propias heridas —Sango la apoyó con una mirada que logró disuadirlo sin mucho esfuerzo. La fatiga era más poderosa y, al final, ninguno de los tres pudieron contra ella.

Kaede no le mintió al daimyō porque a la mañana siguiente, cuando la mujer regresó para despertarlos, el rostro de Miroku estaba libre de moretones y rasguños, y los dedos marcados en el brazo de Kagome a penas se notaban.

No. Ellos se alejaron del concepto de «humanos», quizá también el de «personas».

* * *

NOTA:

—Como habrán notado, pasé de poner «yourou» a «yōrō», lo mismo con «daimyō» y otras labras. Lo haré porque, además de verse más estético, lo siento más cercano al japonés. Un punto más técnico, pero no está de más el mencionarlo.

* * *

 _¡Sí! We did it, we did it. ¡Sí! Lo hicimos~ *Insértese esa canción de Dora la exploradora* (?). Hola de nuevo, mis queridas criaturas del internet. Por fin he regresado con una actualización más que necesaria con unas breves explicaciones sobre algunas preguntas. Ciertamente, siento que el capítulo ha sido muy breve, pero tampoco es bueno el llegar con una biblia de descripciones, por más que quiera. Debo aprender a controlarme._

 _¡Agradecimientos somnolientos para_ _ **ley, Alinha y Yumi**_ _! Espero que algunas de sus dudas se hayan resulto de forma gratificante (la palabra del día). Gracias por pasarte por este fic lento y puede que hasta confuso. Mi corazón les recibirá con amor._

 _Me despido porque mis referencias sobre programas infantiles me dicen que ya es necesario que me duerma. Dulces sueños a ustedes también, dulces lectores. Los quiero~ Ahora, a por los vampiros. Let's go!_


	12. Las duras palabras de un líder

**11:**

 **Las duras palabras de un líder**

Aunque abrió los ojos, continuó en medio de las tinieblas. Inuyasha entró en pánico de forma momentánea al notar que sus extremidades se encontraban inmovilizadas. Sacudió su cuerpo frenéticamente y la fuerza aplicada le hizo caer sobre un costado, con un golpe que vibró en sus huesos aún adoloridos. La punzada en su hombro le trajo claridad a la mente, la suficiente para tomarse el tiempo de enfocarse en sus otros cuatro sentidos disponibles.

Sus orejas captaron el ruido cercano de un agitar desesperado de cadenas y, por la presión contra su piel, eso mismo debió de ser con lo cual le ataron las muñecas, los tobillos y las piernas en una posición incómoda. Sus pies sintieron el piso de tierra y, si el tacto de su espalda no le engañaba, detrás tenía un muro de piedra, lo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que debía encontrarse en una de las celdas del palacio.

Con algunas de sus dudas resueltas, se enfocó en la sensación suave y el agarre firme de la tela que cubría sus ojos. Él, desconocedor de muchos aspectos de su condición, no sabía qué tan fundamental era la vista para el uso de sus poderes, y tampoco era su intención el averiguarlo. Saberse con _esa cosa_ corriendo libremente por su cuerpo —y no como una tenue presencia fría en su nuca que podía tornarse en pesadillas— ya era demasiado desagradable.

—Tú, lobo —Inuyasha le llamó la atención al prisionero de enfrente que no paraba de hacer escándalo. Supo de quién se trataba por un aroma que delataba su evidente naturaleza sobrenatural—. ¿Aún es de noche?

El muchacho detuvo por un momento los ruidos metálicos, sustituyéndolos por jadeos agitados y una pausa.

—No falta mucho para que salga el sol —contestó, careciendo de un control en su voz.

Si planeaba resultar tosco o amable era una cosa que Inuyasha desconocía totalmente, pues sólo escuchó sus palabras entrecortadas por el agotamiento. Luego, nuevamente llegó el choque de las cadenas.

—Si sigues así, vas a sentirte peor —él se animó a darle una recomendación no porque le importara gran cosa su estado, sino porque aún tenía muy presente el sonido de sus huesos.

Ese fuerte chasquido que se repitió incontables ocasiones fue parte de la instrumentación de esa pieza que siempre quiso evitar, al igual que los gritos, los rezos ambientando un evento enfermizo, y las cientos de voces oscuras en su cabeza.

—No voy a parar hasta que rompa estas cosas —el yōkai, ya más entendible, interrumpió esos sentimientos desagradables como la ira y la tristeza que entraron en él sin su consentimiento; él tampoco estaba muy feliz respecto a su situación actual—. No pienso seguirles el juego. Regresaré a Yōrōzoku y será mejor que se preparen para la guerra.

Inuyasha bufó con el sentimiento de superioridad que le correspondía más a alguien con, al menos, las extremidades libres, no otro pobre infeliz atado por conjuros y las decisiones de esencias caprichosas.

—Te deseo suerte, pero no creo que puedas.

—No voy a pedirles permiso —como era de esperarse, el muchacho lobo se molestó por poner en duda sus capacidades.

Él se levantó poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello. Se apoyó en la pared y se impulsó con las piernas, hasta que quedó sentado de una forma en que su cuerpo no doliera tanto, aunque estaba seguro que sus extremidades pronto se entumecerían.

—En caso de que logres escapar y prepares a los tuyos para enfrentarte a Tokei —volvió a hablar con brusquedad hacia donde imaginaba que se encontraba su vecino de celda—, ¿qué van a poder hacer un montón de yōrō y lobos flacuchos contra el ejército de Nagasaki?

El otro muchacho soltó una carcajada que se transformó en tos. Con todo y su evidente agonía, él _vibró_ con una diversión maliciosa basada en planes brotando en su mente, girando en torno a la venganza.

—Nosotros somos más fuertes que unas simples criaturas débiles —su voz adquirió un tono más grave, un murmullo de pesadilla en medio de la oscuridad de su ceguera—. Nadie se preocupará si nos deshacemos de los intrusos. Puede que hasta nos cedan parte de sus territorios. Es tiempo de que alguien se encargue de ellos.

 _«No dejaré a ninguno vivo»,_ Inuyasha escuchó resonar dentro de su cráneo. El mensaje fue dicho con su voz —o al menos aquella con la que asociaba a sus pensamientos—, pero esa no era ninguna cosa que él hubiera pensado. Y eso volvió a helarle el cuerpo, explotó con la amargura del fracaso.

—Yo no hablaba de su ejército humano, sino del que se acaba de conseguir —le explicó con el deseo de lastimar al dueño del causante de su actual malestar. En una situación como la suya, se dejó guiar por el desdén—. Y tú formas parte de él ahora.

—¡Ni soñarlo! —gritó con una negativa tan escandalosa que fue de extrañarse que ningún guardia apareciera, un punto bastante significativo—. De ninguna forma voy a aceptar obedientemente sus órdenes.

Los gruñidos, la respiración cortada y los eslabones rechinando bañaron las celdas con probadas de desesperación. Aun así, esa energía reprimida suya no era capaz siquiera de sacudirles el polvo que caía sobre sus cuerpos.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —Inuyasha confesó—. Ellos están al tanto, por eso nos pusieron aquí hasta que cambiemos de parecer.

—Primero muerto —el yōrō susurró; su furia descendió junto a su escasa energía. Quizá para él, con los ojos descubiertos, fue obvio el detalle de que nadie recurriría a ellos sin importar si su escándalo se debiera a la protesta, o al hambre.

—Exactamente —él se mostró de acuerdo. Preferían matarlos antes que tenerlos de enemigos, porque ya habían aprendido una parte de la lección tras el fatídico levantamiento de los anteriores.

Inuyasha compartía ideas con el yōro, aunque no planeaba comentarle cómo enfrentarse al conflicto siempre estuvo antes que el tentador impulso de escapar. Toda su vida luchó en contra de esa oscuridad dentro de su cuerpo, intentó incontables veces el deshacerse de ella y falló en cada una, con el mismo mensaje de que sólo la muerte desalentaría a la esencia aferrada a él. Después de todo, fue el único modo en el que su padre y sus compañeros pudieron ser libres.

Luego, yendo en contra de los sellos y los hechizos poco ortodoxos, el ciclo comenzó nuevamente.

…

Kaede los condujo al mismo patio de la noche anterior. Bajo la luz tenue de los primero rayos del sol, el sitio se veía diferente con el suelo libre de dibujos escalofriantemente cautivadores y sin una multitud de gente espantosa, esa que debía estar ocupada en sus tareas diarias.

 _«Y también en funerales»,_ Kagome pensó tras conectar algunos datos como la ausencia de los monjes budistas en su trayecto y, por supuesto, aquellas imágenes de personas convirtiéndose en restos y ceniza. Esos recuerdos casi parecían las visiones de un ebrio, así como el dolor de cabeza que aún persistía como un eco.

La escolta de sacerdotisas era lo único que no se iba y casi apostaba que sería obligatoria a partir de ese día. Al menos ya no estaban descalzos y se les otorgó otra ropa, con una tela más gruesa que la del _hadajuban_ que les dieron antes y con un tipo de pantalones que le recordaron a Kagome los atuendos de los practicantes de artes marciales, sólo que menos sofisticados.

—Se parece mucho a un santuario —ella dijo, aprovechando una mejor iluminación para contemplar de forma adecuada ese lugar tan peculiar llamado el Palacio Antiguo.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue esa enorme cuerda enrollada que habitualmente era usada para separar la tierra el territorio puro del corrupto y que, en esa ocasión, rodeaba a la muralla y los límites con la construcción de al lado. De igual forma, otras _shimenawas_ más delgadas y cortas rodeaban el tronco de los árboles calvos, lo que les dotaba de un aspecto casi ridículo a comparación de los del santuario donde Kagome había crecido, enormes y con las ramas orgullosas.

—O un templo —Miroku agregó, avanzando a su izquierda. Sus ojos iban de un lado al otro, obteniendo toda la información necesaria y conservando la que creía importante—. Tiene muchas influencias del shinto, como también del budismo. Basta con ver que todos viven en el mismo sitio. Tiene aspecto de un palacio, pero ellos le colocaron sus símbolos, objetos sagrados, creencias… Esto va más allá del sincretismo habitual.

Kagome oyó un resoplido disgustado a su lado derecho y se encontró con el evidente gesto de disgusto de Sango, esta vez dirigido hacia el muchacho que comenzó a notarse emocionado por tales peculiaridades, nuevos descubrimientos.

—Me da escalofríos ver las estatuas de los Reyes Celestiales alrededor del patio y creo recordar que afuera hay un _torii_ —ella protestó, con unas finas líneas en el entrecejo—. Tengo el impulso de rechazarlo, como si fueran cosas que no deberían estar aquí, en una construcción hecha para el gobierno o los lujos… Es como una invasión.

Kaede se detuvo, por lo que ellos y las sacerdotisas que caminaban detrás tuvieron que hacerlo también. La anciana dio un asentamiento que se tradujo en la dispersión de sus jóvenes compañeras a dondequiera que fuesen necesitadas, dejándolos solos con la anciana. La oportunidad resultó clara para Kagome, hasta que reparó en los guardias que observaban todo sobre la muralla y las escasas torres de vigilancia, seguramente armados con arcos y flechas. Otro plan que habría que descartar o, bien, modificar.

—Ustedes tienen unas ideas bastante interesantes —la sacerdotisa comentó con ese tono suavemente sabio que podía asociarse a la complicidad. ¿Sería correcto el confiar en ella? Por el momento siguió respondiendo sus preguntas, como lo había prometido—: Este fue el lugar que nos dieron, así que lo adaptamos a nuestras necesidades.

—¿Por qué les dieron todo un palacio? —Kagome prosiguió. Al igual que sus amigos, comprendía cuán carente de sentido común resultaba todo.

En los hechos históricos que estudió en la escuela, los gobernantes premiaban con castillos a generales y aliados, jamás a religiosos; a ese estrato social quizá les cedían terrenos para que construyeran sus propios edificios, más como un acto para congraciarse con un sector de la población o porque eran creyentes. Eso era porque muy raramente se inmiscuían en los conflictos, batallas, revueltas… Ellos se mantenían al margen, cumpliendo con sus deberes y respetando a quien fuera el que se sentara en el trono. Una inteligente estrategia de supervivencia para evitar más persecuciones.

¿Esto significaba un premio, una condición o una desventaja? ¿Cuántas capas de hechos y secretos no habría en ese mundo desconocido para ellos, los llamados extranjeros?

—Nadie más lo quería de todas formas. Para muchos este lugar está maldito —Rin contestó como quien recita un aprendizaje básico enseñado a los pequeños, cosa que bien podía ser así. Tenía un mejor aspecto con la piel menos pálida y su pecho ya no le dolía.

Todos se veían más saludables al día anterior, casi hasta parecían personas normales.

Pero no. La gente con vidas comunes no tendría que estar ahí, siguiendo indicaciones, alineados a un metro de distancia el uno del otro, separados de sus familiares. Habían pasado casi dos días desde que los raptaron, ¿qué estaría pasando en su casa en ese momento? Su madre y su abuelo vivieron esa desesperación muchos años atrás, ella juraba que no iba a hacerles pasar por lo mismo nunca más…

No ganaba nada pensando en el pasado por más que la curiosidad y el miedo lucharan por obtener resoluciones. Enterrar. Desenterrar.

Aún no era tiempo.

—Guarden silencio, por favor. No me gustaría verlos metiéndose en problemas —Kaede les dio otra de sus advertencias al aproximarse ese intimidante sacerdote líder acompañado por otros dos de sus homólogos y, detrás, unos cuantos monjes, todos pasando con facilidad los cuarenta años.

Kagome se tragó su temor, lo tapó con las caretas de seriedad e indiferencia que Miroku y Sango portaban como profesionales. Enderezó su espalda, expulsó una porción de sus nervios con una exhalación por la boca y se concentró en mantener la mente en blanco.

 _«Guarda las apariencias. Dales lo que quieren y aprovecha lo que te otorguen_ », se repitió para no olvidarlo.

Por fortuna, los recién llegados a penas y les mostraron interés, solamente unos breves vistazos. Tampoco hablaron entre ellos con extensos diálogos. Si no fuese por el guardia que les trajo un mensaje, bien podrían haberse quedado bajo un silencio incierto.

—Han llegado, Kusumi-sama —el hombre declaró después de la reverencia de rigor.

—Déjenlos pasar —el sacerdote ordenó.

Sin tiempo que perder, el enorme portón de la entrada se abrió o, más bien, cayó para cubrir el foso. Sango estaba en lo correcto: había un _torii_ del otro lado del puente recién hecho y, bajo él, varias personas avanzaron para entrar. Sólo uno venía en caballo, el cual no debía ser otro más que Nagasaki.

Tal exageración innecesaria le resultó cómica a Kagome, quien tuvo que suprimir una carcajada cuando el hombre se bajó de su montura con bastante agilidad, como si tuviera a quien impresionar. De su boca a penas se escapó un sonido, similar a un estornudo, que sus amigos escucharon claramente al encontrarse ella en medio de estos. Con el rabillo del ojo buscó el rostro de Sango, luego el de Miroku; ambos apretaban los labios en una mueca rara, todo por obligarse a no sonreír.

El sacerdote Kusumi se dirigió al pequeño grupo con más hombres de mediana edad, poseedores de ropas elegantes y ojos aún más curiosos; podrían tratarse de los miembros de algún consejo. Él le prestó mayor importancia al daimyō y a un anciano de semblante severo con un brazo vendado y una pesada armadura.

—Mi señor. General Shimaka —les saludó con una inclinación de casi noventa grados. Nagasaki se mostró satisfecho, a diferencia de su acompañante que, en un acto irrespetuoso, chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Dónde está Hakushin? —el general se mostró, además de impaciente, autoritario—: El daimyō exigió la presencia de cada representante. Más les vale no estar tramando algo.

—Se está encargando de los restos. Las esencias exigieron una compensación —Kusumi respondió a la paranoia de Shimaka con palabras deslizándose con suavidad, rechazando sus provocaciones. Para Kagome, eso demostraba cuál de los dos ancianos contaba con mayor autocontrol. Por supuesto, eso no borraba su desagrado por el sacerdote.

—¿Valió la pena? —Nagasaki se unió a la conversación pasivo-agresiva. Él aportó un aire superior con una pronunciación que se sentía como si su voz ondulara en la brisa. Se sabía como la persona más poderosa y parecía disfrutar de ello.

El sacerdote movió la cabeza, luego —por fin— dirigió la atención hacia los cuatro muchachos alineados.

—Aquí está lo que nos encargaron —él dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que los visitantes pudieran acercarse—. Sus guerreros regresaron a Tokei.

Kagome apretó los puños, al mismo tiempo que enderezó todavía más su columna a causa de las miradas que recorrían sus cuerpos; los escalofríos llegaron junto a la sensación absurda de que iban a comérselos. El daimyō y el general fueron los que más se aproximaron a ellos, con sus seguidores manteniendo una distancia prudente que, por sus rostros desesperados, eran lo que menos querían. Pero la etiqueta les prohibía el adelantarse y les obligaba a sólo observar.

—Todos son humanos —alguien susurró. También tenían permitido el hacer comentarios en voz baja.

—La mayoría son mujeres —otro mencionó en una mezcla de decepción junto con disgusto.

—Son tres hombres y tres mujeres —le corrigieron—. No olvides a ese hanyō que hizo un escándalo. Usaron armas de fuego contra él y ni siquiera así lograban atraparlo. Al otro no lo he visto.

—Los de Edo son diferentes a _nosotros_. Sus mujeres son más altas que las nuestras, y ese tiene los ojos azules. ¿Estará mezclado con extranjeros?

Más disgustos, narices arrugadas, señalamientos que se filtraban a través de una manga de seda. Higurashi perdió gran parte de su seguridad en unos segundos, todo por la invasión de su persona a tal grado. «Guarda las apariencias. Aguanta. No hagas nada imprudente», tuvo que recordarse. Lo repitió en su cabeza hasta que se tornó mecánico y le despojó de su significado a las palabras.

Nuevamente perdida, se concentró en ver hacia adelante. De esa forma, notó a dos personas que no se habían movido de sus posiciones. Uno era un sirviente que sostenía una enorme sombrilla con la que cubría de los primeros rayos matutinos al segundo. El papel impedía ver su rostro por completo, sólo la boca, la nariz y la barbilla masculina. Una esbelta figura pálida vestida de aristócrata bajo una hermosa _janome_ violeta.

—Como supuse, ¿encerraron a aquellos dos, verdad? —el general Shimaka prosiguió con la charla de los altos cargos. El consejo de cotillas se calló.

—Debemos ser muy precavidos con ellos debido a su procedencia —Kusumi señaló—. Lo último que queremos es que causen más daños.

El gobernante curvó los labios ligeramente y agitó la cabeza.

—El hijo del líder de Yōrōzoku y el hijo del sello… Resulta un tanto irónico cómo funcionan estas cosas —la sonrisa se fue así como llegó, fue sustituida por un leve levantamiento de esas cejas delgadas—. ¿Es bueno que estén en esta edad? Por lo que veo, algunos ya se podrían considerar adultos. La mayoría de los guerreros fueron traídos en su niñez.

Shimaka dio un paso hacia Miroku. El muchacho soportó el juicio silencioso de la forma de su cuerpo, sus características atléticas, con su inexpresividad casi intacta. La tensión en la mandíbula expresó parte de sus sentimientos.

—Aún son capaces de aprender, lo que importa es si pueden llegar a ser poderosos —el militar concluyó. Sus características no resultaban tan lamentables, al parecer.

El religioso continuó dando explicaciones: —Las habilidades que brinda cada esencia están ahí, depende del huésped qué tanto pueda hacer con ellas.

—Y de ustedes —Shimaka no perdió la oportunidad para acusar al sacerdote. La armadura se sintió bastante adecuada con sus intenciones de comenzar una pelea—. Ya va siendo hora de que compensen su falta de perder a la última princesa.

—Una falta que ayudó a que ellos estén aquí en este momento —el nuevo choque fue contraatacado con una justificación ya no tan dócil.

Nagasaki se involucró al percibir el desagrado de ambas partes.

—Yo soy el único que puede impartir justicia, así que dejen sus viejas disputas para otro momento. Lo que quiero saber es a cuáles guerreros tengo en frente.

Kusumi se disculpó por su actitud inapropiada. Obedeció a su señor y sólo le dirigió la mirada a él, pues pretendió que el general no se encontraba ahí. Ser ignorado no le sentó bien a Shimaka, quien evidenció su enojo en las arrugas de su cara morena.

—No hicimos las pruebas de rigor, por lo que tuvimos que fiarnos de nuestras sospechas. Al final, lo visto en la ceremonia nos demostró que estábamos en lo correcto. El yōrō hospeda a la esencia _Chi_ mientras que el hanyō tiene a _Kū_.

Los acompañantes del daimyō retomaron sus cuchicheos de descontento. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, lo que hacía imposible el comprenderlos. De todas formas, Kagome no pretendía hacerlo. Sus reacciones sobresaltadas respecto a dos simples sílabas sin un significado conciso fue lo que indujo a la sospecha.

—Lo que me temía —Nagasaki se lamentó superficialmente, pues no reflejó el mismo nivel de temor que el resto. Un líder tiene que mostrar fortaleza, además de estar preparado para cualquier ocasión—. Habrá que ser excesivamente precavidos con él. Si representa algún tipo de amenaza, mátenlo. Un guerrero menos no hará gran diferencia si seguimos conservando al resto.

—Sí, mi señor —el sacerdote lo aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces, como si no se tratara de la vida de una persona que dependería de la ambigüedad de las sospechas. No protestó en nombre de los principios que un guardián de creencias debía poseer, únicamente prosiguió con su tarea actual—. La más pequeña es _Sui_. Se recuperó rápidamente de los cambios en sus pulmones, así que nuestro plan es probarla lo más pronto posible. El hombre a su lado es _Fū_ , uno bastante peculiar y fuerte.

—¿Qué es esto? —Shimaka se mantuvo callado lo más que pudo. Levantó la mano derecha de Miroku para que sus acompañantes repararan en el vendaje y el rosario que Kaede le colocó.

Kusumi no huyó a una pregunta así de directa: —No todas las manifestaciones de las esencias tienen por qué ser iguales. Le sugiero que no lo toque con tanta naturalidad, es peligroso. Podría perder otro brazo, sólo que esta sería una pérdida sin solución.

El hombre soltó la mano con la violencia usada para botar una alimaña ponzoñosa. Sus ojos pequeños se posaron en Kagome, la persona que estaba al lado del _muchacho peligroso_.

—Esa mujer es _Ki_ —el sacerdote le colocó su distintivo.

 _«Ki»,_ la chica repitió esa unión simple de dos letras. Recorrió con la yema del pulgar la uña que tenía rota después de su acto frenético con el kanji tallado en la piedra. No reconoció a la sílaba como una parte inminente de su persona —aquello que le faltaba o un descubrimiento—; más bien, fue como ser consciente de la existencia de un órgano único viviendo en su interior. ¿Sería del tipo que puede ser extirpado como un tumor, o contaba con la misma importancia que un corazón?

—Entonces, imagino que ésta es _Ka_ —Nagasaki se enfocó en Sango, atreviéndose inclusive a levantarle la barbilla para contemplar mejor su rostro, lo sacudió de un lado al otro.

—Así es.

—Tiene el temperamento. Se le nota en los ojos —el daimyō sonrió divertido por la ira temblorosa de la muchacha y su lucha por controlarse. Al parecer, la impotencia se trataba de un digno objeto de burla para él.

Kagome, con la garganta ardiendo, olvidó las órdenes que se esforzó por memorizar.

—Se llama Sango —su boca impertinente tuvo suficiente de ese trato que le recordó a un mercado de esclavos. Los hombres no pretendían dirigirse a ellos como individuos, no con sus observaciones sobre la mercancía recién adquirida.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Nagasaki le dio la oportunidad de retractarse, una disculpa acompañada de algún acto que demostrara sumisión sería suficiente para dejar pasar su atrevimiento. Él esperó eso.

Pero Kagome no se lo dio: —Se llama Sango —insistió, aún estando al tanto de la expectación de los muchachos y su pequeño público—. Él es Miroku, ella es Rin y yo soy Kagome. Esos son nuestros nombres.

La mano del líder soltó la barbilla de Sango, después se inclinó un poco para disminuir la diferencia de alturas entre él y la morena. Sus pómulos saltones se encontraron a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Y esperas que nos refiramos a ustedes con el nombre de sus familias acompañado de un honorífico —el hombre adivinó. Su expresión divertida fue empapándose hasta que desapareció por completo.

Kagome no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar. Nagasaki se hizo con uno de sus brazos y se la llevó casi a arrastras con pisadas ágiles y amplias que resonaron en las zonas pedregosas del patio. Ella intentó soltarse con jalones y aferrándose a la tierra con sus sandalias, pero el daimyō tiraba con fuerza. Pasaron de largo las plataformas grabadas; su destino era la torre de observación.

—¡Espere, por favor! —Miroku le pidió que se detuviera de la forma más educada que pudo en medio de su persecución. Por su parte, Sango iba delante de él, menos cooperativa.

—¡Suéltala! ¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo…!

Kagome perdió una de sus sandalias cuando subió los escalones de madera. Eran tan estrechos y la altura bastante significante que se vio en la necesidad de dejar de forcejear, de otra forma ocasionaría un accidente.

El guardia que se encontraba ahí se sorprendió al verlos llegar, todavía más cuando, al cabo de unos segundos, Sango y Miroku aparecieron con las respiraciones agitadas. Su amiga tomó su brazo libre para asegurarse de que no se la llevara de nuevo.

—¿Qué ves ahí? — sin deshacerse de su agarre firme, Nagasaki apuntó hacia el frente, más allá de los límites marcados por la muralla, la cuerda sagrada y el arco rojo de madera.

Kagome no respondió de inmediato, se perdió en la conglomeración de los árboles de ramas espantosas que destacaban en comparación con aquellos que estaban cerca del palacio, esos que al menos contaban con pequeñas hojas frescas nacidas a causa de la pasada lluvia. Sus troncos eran oscuros, casi negros, y una neblina llenaba los espacios entre ellos, creando una unidad de pesadilla.

—Carajo —escuchó a Miroku maldecir.

—Un bosque —ella balbuceó cuando el hombre exigió una contestación.

Nagasaki dio por buena a su respuesta, o eso imaginó, ya que no hubo una reprimenda inmediata. Su objetivo era el demostrarles aquello que ellos, tres personas ajenas a ese mundo, ignoraban por completo.

—Más allá del Bosque de los Lamentos, se encuentra Tokei-to, el asentamiento con más humanos —comenzó, con la vista perdida en el horizonte—. No muy lejos de allí, está otra pequeña ciudad llamada Azuma. Hay otros pueblos y aldeas, incluso dos diminutas islas. Todo eso conforma a Tokei, unas tierras en un lugar desconocido que mis ancestros y los de toda esta gente lograron colonizar hace miles de años en nombre del emperador.

Las mejillas pálidas del gobernante se colorearon con el tono del apasionamiento conforme avanzaba con la narrativa.

—Pero no fue tan fácil como cruzar el río y declarar el territorio como suyo. Este sitio, este mundo, antes le pertenecía enteramente a los yōkai, de aquí vienen y lo quieren de regreso —prosiguió, incrementado su descontento, endureciéndose con sus propias palabras—. Tu gente olvidó quiénes somos y que los protegimos al evitar que más bestias cruzaran a su lado. Hicimos tanto y aun así nos abandonaron —los dedos rasposos apretaron la muñeca de Kagome como si ella fuese la responsable—. Estamos solos en nuestra lucha por sobrevivir porque nuestros vecinos son unos monstruos que desean nuestro exterminio.

Nagasaki la soltó con brusquedad. Ella chocó contra el cuerpo de Sango y Miroku colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga para evitar que ambas cayeran. No hubo más contacto físico ni ira contenida, sólo la última parte de su discurso.

—Eso debe bastarles para darse una idea del porqué son necesarios. Sus lloriqueos sobre extrañar sus hogares o vidas pasadas no nos interesan, no importan cuando los comparas con cientos de vidas.

El hombre bajó las escaleras con un ritmo más moderado, dejándoles solos con el guardia que seguía desconociendo qué era lo que debía hacer.

Mientras que Miroku le daba un último vistazo al paisaje de una dimensión paralela y Sango le ayudaba a calzarse en una versión estrambótica de cuento de hadas, Kagome se acarició la muñeca lastimada con las duras palabras de un líder todavía navegando en su cabeza.

* * *

 **NOTAS** :

—Hadajuban: el nombre correcto de la ropa usada antes de colocarse el kimono, inclusive fue por algún tiempo un equivalente a la ropa interior.

—Japón formó un curioso sincretismo religioso que persiste en nuestros días. Para ellos la mezcla de elementos y creencias shinto, budistas e inclusive cristianas es bastante normal en su vida diaria, razón por la cual no tienen una religión específica y son bastante tolerantes en ese aspecto.

—Los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales: deidades importantes para el budismo, tanto que son representadas en estatuas como protectores de los templos y representantes de los cuatro puntos cardinales. Sus equivalentes en función para el shinto son las estatuas de zorros, perros y otros animales sagrados.

—Torii: el característico arco rojo, generalmente de madera, que hay en la entrada de los santuarios.

—Janome: la sombrilla tradicional japonesa, hecha de papel washi y bambú.

* * *

 _Hola. Por fin he regresado después de un rato de ausencia causado por pereza (para qué negarlo), falta de inspiración y luego muchas cosas que aparecen de repente. Es cierto eso que dicen de que la clave está en la constancia. Es entonces cuando me pregunto cuándo llegaré a serlo._

 _Otra pregunta que me carcome: ¿No creen que no ha pasado gran cosa o es sólo mi imaginación? Para mí (siempre dura en todo lo que hago), siento que necesita más dinamismo, aventura, pum-pum (?); y al mismo tiempo temo el saturar el fic con momentos que no le aporten a la trama. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Prefieren el suspenso a la acción?, ¿o es la sensación que me merezco por no actualizar seguido (jeje)? Sus opiniones iluminan el camino de esta criatura indecisa, así como lo hacen mis estrellas_ _ **Alinha**_ _,_ _ **Yumi**_ _y_ _ **Fran**_ _. Les otorgo el poder de pegarme con el periódico cuando lo crean necesario._

 _Me despido porque esto ya parece otro capítulo y tengo que bañarme. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Todo lo prohibido

**12:**

 **Todo lo prohibido**

Cuando bajaron de la torre de observación, el grupo de visitantes ya se estaba preparando para su regreso, conformes con sus escrutinios de mercader y el espectáculo dado por unos extranjeros como ellos, tan cerrados a su mundo con privilegios, seguridad y desconocimiento. Tres frívolos, sí. Sango podía adivinar que esa era la etiqueta que les colocaron en sus frentes, en el mejor de los casos. No se sentiría ofendida si ese fuera de esa forma porque no veía cómo ellos, jóvenes criados con pensamiento moderno, hubiesen adivinado tal situación inverosímil.

Tampoco sentía remordimiento por continuar sin conmoverse como esperaran los habitantes del territorio en peligro. A quienes tenía alrededor no eran personas muy agradables como para formarse un sentimiento de ayuda desmedida. Si le dieran a elegir entre quedarse o regresar a su vida habitual, la respuesta no reflejaría el nivel de altruismo esperado. Las emociones que la dominaban consistían en el enojo, el desconcierto y la preocupación, sumados a su espíritu de supervivencia. Rendirse no estaba en sus planes a largo plazo, pese a lo que demostrara su ausencia de quejas a la hora de regresar junto a Rin y sus ojos curiosos.

—Volveremos en unos días para comprobar qué es lo que han logrado —Shimaka le dejó un aviso al sacerdote. El general fue el último en irse, a diferencia del daimyō, a quien se le había perdido de vista con todo y caballo después de cruzar el puente.

—Estaremos esperándolos —Kusumi continuó recibiendo las palabras pasivo-agresivas del hombre con un desdén muy bien disfrazado de servilismo.

—Esta es la última oportunidad que se les da. No sigan aumentando sus errores —el militar dio la vuelta y salió. Su espalda recta reflejaba la satisfacción obtenida por ser quien concluyera la conversación.

Kusumi formó un puño para después extender los dedos; un estiramiento para su entumecimiento y puede que frustración. Con otro de sus movimientos pausados, él giró para otorgarles de nuevo importancia en el entorno, con el que se habían desdibujado.

—Su falta de hace poco será perdonada porque aún desconocen muchas cosas —les dijo. Evidentemente, las advertencias fueron dirigidas en especial a los muchachos que protagonizaron la reciente persecución—. Para que no se vuelva a repetir una situación como esta, es fundamental que sepan las reglas, las memoricen y, por supuesto, las pongan en práctica.

Sango entendió que ese era el momento para escuchar atentamente y memorizar aquello que esperaban por su parte. Si pretendían ser unos buenos actores, necesitaban conocer el guion.

—Desde este momento, ustedes pertenecen a este sitio, por lo que no pondrán un pie afuera del palacio sin autorización del daimyō —el sacerdote recitó con ese tono fastidioso de superioridad que todos le estaban mostrando a ellos, las propiedades—. Si necesitan algo, primero deben comunicárselo a alguna de las sacerdotisas. Ellas hablarán con nosotros, quienes accederemos o no a concederlo.

»Todos nos encargaremos de enseñarles conocimientos y técnicas para incrementar el poder de su esencia. Por ello, es obligatoria su asistencia a cada uno de sus aprendizajes. Ausentarse no es una opción. Si no se presentan, causan conflictos, mantienen _actos inmorales_ entre ustedes y se rehúsan a cumplir sus responsabilidades, serán reprendidos. Tengan en cuenta que el daimyō nos exigió ser estrictos.

Sango contuvo un resoplido que reflejaba su disgusto hacia las excusas. No fue sólo por ese autocontrol al cual debía aferrarse, sino al recuerdo de Nagasaki hablando sobre matar a uno de los muchachos de apariencia exótica de resultar problemático, porque «todavía conservarían cinco más».

Entre las reprimendas y la pena capital existe una extensa variedad de castigos.

—¿De qué forma esperan que les ayudemos? —Sango le robó la pregunta a Miroku, al cual había dejado con los labios separados, además de temblorosos. Todavía no se recuperaba de la mención de «actos inmorales», y se veía tan próximo a rodar en el suelo entre carcajadas. Al menos conservaba su sentido del humor.

—Imagino que el daimyō debió darles una breve explicación.

—Nos habló respecto a la situación en la que viven estando en un territorio extraño y que debemos protegerlos, pero no dijo cómo —ella agregó, alentada porque, al menos, el hombre no le exigió que primero pidiera permiso antes de hablar.

Kusumi no dejó a relucir en su rostro arrugado alguna intención oscura que le diera a Sango y sus compañeros alguna pista de la que brotaran las hipótesis, cada vez más obscenas entre más hurgaran y diseccionaran un movimiento de cejas, una inclinación arrogante, una sonrisa de triunfo. Pero no. El sacerdote mostró más expresiones en sus pequeños enfrentamientos con el general orgulloso. En cambio, a ellos les tocó el profesionalismo.

—Hay un inmenso poder que reside en ustedes por cuestión del azar y cada uno contiene uno diferente —Kusumi comenzó con su explicación de gestos contenidos y pausas marcadas—. _Chi_ , es la esencia terrestre. _Sui_ , la acuática. _Ka_ , la ígnea. Y, por último, _Fū_ , la aérea. Esos son los cuatro elementos fundamentales.

Sango reconoció esos términos desde que los escuchó, aunque fue a causa de sus conocimientos como practicante de artes marciales. No obstante, generalmente así eran llamados los diferentes niveles para ascender y mejorar como practicante, más unido a una creencia casi folklórica que la convertía en un mito, una referencia para los trabajos de ficción, tales como las películas.

Aquí, en esa tierra perdida, eso era más literal.

 _Ígnea_ , una palabra para llamar a lo referente al fuego. La noche anterior, su piel ardió al igual que su ropa, fue capaz de herir a una persona a causa de la alta temperatura que había alcanzado. Si hubiese contado con una cifra exacta de con cuántos grados excedió lo humanamente posible, con seguridad se sentiría más desconcertada que en ese momento, cuando comprendió que no sería un fenómeno aislado.

Si ella y Rin se desmayaron en un punto de la ceremonia fue porque sus cuerpos se mostraron exhaustos por los cambios repentinos. Incluso sus órganos podrían haber mutado para soportar esas _habilidades_ de las que el hombre hablaba superficialmente. Humanos, criaturas, cosas… Sango sintió la efusividad necesidad de una etiqueta de la cual partir.

—Por otra parte, se encuentran _Ki_ , la energía, y _Ku_ , el vacío. Esas dos esencias son diferentes a las otras cuatro porque son más espirituales que físicas, un modo de acceder al todo y la nada —Kusumi vio a la única huésped de esas dos esencias mencionadas que se encontraba ahí—. Tú debiste escuchar algo en la ceremonia.

—Sí, fueron voces —Kagome afirmó, luego se tocó detrás del cuello—. Primero aparecieron como si fueran mis pensamientos, pero en un punto fueron tantos que no pude comprenderlos ni deshacerme de ellos. Creí que iba a volverme loca.

Kusumi asintió mecánicamente. A decir verdad, todo en él se veía de ese modo: hablando cuando debía, limitándose a las actitudes estrictamente permitidas, una de las cuales no era el reflejar preocupación por las palabras de Kagome. Desde su calzado hasta ese sombrero alargado propio de los hombres religiosos del shinto, su imagen era la de una muñeca de porcelana de la Corte Imperial, esas que Sango tenía de niña y aún debían encontrarse en su casa al ser una herencia familiar.

—Se trataron de pensamientos de todos nosotros obtenidos al momento. Tú y el hanyō son los únicos que pueden hacerlo, aunque de diferente forma.

—¿Cómo? —la curiosidad de Kagome se escuchó como una orden para tener respuestas claras y concisas sobre la mecánica de la esencia _Ki_.

¿Los pensamientos entrarían en su mente sin aviso alguno, hostigándola? ¿Ella podría detenerlos de algún modo o, quizá, acceder a ellos con sólo desearlo? Esas eran preguntas que Sango tenía; no podía imaginar cuántas más circulaban en la mente de su amiga.

—Eso es algo que van a aprender si se instruyen adecuadamente —el anciano se coló entre las rendijas sin decir nada en especial—. Kaede, llévalos con Hakushin. Hoy comenzarán con ellos.

—Acompáñenme —la sacerdotisa y su séquito de mujeres los rodearon para regresar a la formación que debía ser obligatoria cada que se moviera de un lado al otro.

Entre los espacios que dejaban los cuerpos enfundados en blanco y rojo que se acomodaban en su lugar, Sango vio fragmentos de Kusumi quien aún permanecía en su sitio.

—Les di un resumen general de las normas —musitó—, pero déjenme agregar una aún más importante: No se maten entre ustedes.

…

Gracias a que los habitantes del palacio no vieron útil el que se quedaran encerrados, Miroku pudo ir formando un mapa en su cabeza, dándose una idea de la localización de cada construcción con la que se topaban en su recorrido vigilado. En su situación, era imprescindible el memorizar entradas, salidas, murallas y recovecos.

Adelante del patio estaban tres edificios alineados y conectados por pasillos techados, siendo el del centro el más grande y el sitio donde, en una de sus habitaciones, los cuatro capturados pasaron la noche —por la cantidad de cuartos similares que vio al salir, esa era un área de dormitorios—. Del edificio de la izquierda salían y entraban más sacerdotisa, mientras que el de la derecha le pertenecía a los sacerdotes. Algunos miembros de esas masas que a penas se cruzaban la palabra barrían el camino empedrado y otros entraban a un lugar que debía hacer el papel de cocina, o eso se lo decía el humo que salía de un anexo trasero de la propiedad de las mujeres. Todos ellos, sin excepción, demostraron su dominio en el arte de fisgonear con discreción.

Kaede guio al grupo por el pasillo del centro hasta que éste se transformó en un puente estrecho que pasaba sobre un estanque casi seco, sin ninguna muestra de las carpas que podrían esperarse. De igual forma, el jardín se notaba poco impresionante con las rocas sin musgo y las hojas amarillentas de los árboles. Al menos Miroku encontró algunas manchas verdes entre el pasto cubierto por el rocío que aún no desaparecía. La lluvia de la noche anterior dejó retazos de vida después de la desesperación.

Entre más caminaban sobre el puente de tablillas rojas, un olor a incienso se intensificaba. Todo el palacio tenía esa fragancia impregnada, pero ésta era más fuerte. No sólo los olores se hicieron más claros, ya que fueron notorios unos murmullos formados por diferentes voces graves y un tintineo que acompañaba esas palabras indescifrables, similar a una pequeña campana.

Miroku prestó atención y descubrió que esos no eran cantos en dialectos como los que fueron recitados por los sacerdotes en su trayecto hacia la cascada, sino sutras fúnebres. Él se sentía tan seguro de su conclusión que podría haber apostado alguna de sus extremidades, aunque no fue necesario cuando las sacerdotisas rompieron la formación al llegar al lugar correcto, con las jóvenes colocándose detrás de ellos y su líder.

La construcción que tenían a pocos pasos de distancia era igual de extensa que los dormitorios, aunque más _modesta_ y _expuesta. Ambos_ calificativos llegaron a la mente de Miroku a causa de que era un simple edificio de un piso y, como una gran peculiaridad, sólo tenía muy pocas puertas corredizas cerradas en los laterales. El frente fue removido de casi todas ellas, dejando al descubierto una habitación enorme, puesto que también las divisiones entre cuartos fueron eliminadas. Ahí adentro se encontraba al menos una treintena de monjes con la cabeza gacha y los labios moviéndose por sus palabras para los muertos.

Frente al grupo de religiosos habían seis contenedores y, más adelante, un hombre de algunos cincuenta años dirigía las oraciones. Él reparó en los recién llegados cuando uno de los monjes que estuvo presente en la visita del gobernante le susurró algo al oído —ese hombre debió adelantarse para traer las noticias de lo sucedido—.

El monje esperó a que los rezos terminaran adecuadamente antes de levantarse y procurar a los visitantes, movimiento que algunos de sus seguidores imitaron a una distancia prudente, dejándolo a él siempre a la delantera. Los más jóvenes continuaron con su tarea de despedir apropiadamente a sus conocidos.

—Disculpa por interrumpir —Kaede fue la primera en cruzar palabra, utilizando bastante familiaridad en su comunicación.

—No te preocupes —el monje le respondió de forma similar, aunque éste bien podría ser más joven que ella por al menos un par de años. Sus ojos enmarcados por unas arrugas que le dotaban de un aspecto preocupado fueron a parar en la novedad actual—. Entonces son ellos. No parecen más que muchachos comunes.

Miroku percibió cómo el aura de desconfianza que salía de las chicas —y él mismo— se degradó con el hablar pesaroso, casi melancólico, del hombre. Estando al lado de Sango, alcanzó a ver cómo se suavizó ese entrecejo apretado con el que despertó. Hasta ella agradeció inconscientemente una demostración de simpatía entre tanto trato distante.

—Comparto el mismo pensamiento —la sacerdotisa confesó—. Aunque lo que vi en la ceremonia tampoco entra en la categoría de lo normal.

—Debí asistir.

Kaede negó con la cabeza ante el arrepentimiento del monje.

—Fue una buena decisión el que permanecieras aquí. Kusumi y tú habrían terminado en conflicto nuevamente.

—Tienes razón —él soltó, nuevamente tocado por la pena. Al parecer, el sacerdote líder no sólo estaba enemistado con Shimaka.

—Nosotras tenemos que retirarnos —Kaede se despidió—. Suerte.

Las buenas intenciones no iban dirigidas exclusivamente a su compañero, pues ella también les prestó atención cuando se integró a sus obedientes damas. Su ojo descubierto les recordó que debían abstenerse a los conflictos; un mensaje que no se sintió como una orden.

—Yo soy Hakushin, el representante de los monjes budistas de este palacio —el hombre se presentó tras escuchar las pisadas de las sacerdotisas sobre el puente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La pregunta iba dirigida hacia la más pequeña quien, seguramente extrañada como el resto por tal petición que chocaba con lo que hacía poco les habían dicho, se quedó callada unos segundos, procesando la posibilidad de que se tratara de una trampa.

—Rin —terminó soltando, quizá demasiado fuerte.

—Ella tiene a _Sui_ —el monje de antes volvió a darle más datos que obtuvo por parte de los sacerdotes—. La que está a su lado es _Ki_.

Pese a que Hakushin agradeció su información con un asentimiento, levantó la mano como señal de que, al menos en ese preciso momento, no requería los nombramientos dados por sus esencias, sino los que le otorgaron sus familias.

—Kagome —su amiga dijo, siendo ella la siguiente que debía presentarse si se seguía el orden de sus nuevas posiciones en su línea.

Después hubo un «Sango» que salió de unos labios a penas abiertos, y un «Miroku» que él pronunció a sabiendas de la expresión que el monje haría a causa de un nombre tan budista como el suyo.

No hubo preguntas sobre el porqué, sólo comprensión en sus ojos de lamento. Obviamente, su conclusión debió limitarse a que compartían religión y que ésta estuvo bastante presente en su educación. De ninguna forma él habría adivinado que su abuelo fue un monje —al menos por lo que sabía, ya que jamás lo conoció—, o intuido el lado excéntrico que su padre guardaba bajo su aire serio y sabio, así como los datos interesantes que le hicieron creer cuando era pequeño que él era el hombre más inteligente del mundo; también el más agradable cuando premiaba sus preguntas curiosas con algún dulce y una caricia.

Pensar en la risa de su padre y en la forma en que sus ojos iguales a los suyos se entrecerraban después de un comentario infantil —«Papá, ¿si planto una moneda crecerá más dinero?», «¿Mushin no fue calvo desde niño?»— regó nostalgia, así como valor desde su pecho.

Hakushin prosiguió las introducciones con señalamientos sobre cómo deberían estar ordenados en ese sitio. Lo primero que vio como fundamental fue dividir a las mujeres de los hombres, lo que hizo que Miroku —el único chico— se distanciara por unos metros de sus amigas y Rin. El que ambos sexos se relacionaran en las lecciones debía tratarse de una idea impensable, puesto que el bonzo le pidió a la alineación femenina que se sentaran en dirección contraria a la suya, con lo que Tsujitani quedó de espaldas a Sango. Cada instrucción fue dada verbalmente, sin contacto físico.

—Esos serán sus lugares. No cambiarán aunque aparezcan los dos faltantes —Hakushin dictó.

—¿Cuándo van a traerlos? —Rin cuestionó emocionada a causa de la mención de los muchachos prisioneros. Uno de ellos, el de cabello plateado, parecía ser su amigo, así que fue natural el que viera por su bienestar.

—Está prohibido hablar y hacer ruido, más cuando se están dando explicaciones —el monje desaprobó su comportamiento. La lástima que él hubiese sentido por ellos se intercambió por el temperamento de profesor. No se veía del tipo cruel como lo sería aquel general de poca tolerancia, pero sí de aquellos que veían necesario el acatar las reglas para poder avanzar adecuadamente.

—Lo siento —la muchacha se disculpó, aunque no muy conforme con no haber recibido la información que pidió.

Para Hakushin fueron suficientes sus palabras, así que no recurrió a ninguno de esos «estrictos castigos» de los que Kusumi hizo mención. Sin embargo, fiarse de su pasividad con las primeras impresiones era bastante impulsivo como para siquiera considerarlo.

—Primero comenzaremos con la meditación —el hombre prosiguió—. Bajo ese estado serán capaces de aprender de su esencia, desarrollarla. Cuando muestren avances, les enseñaremos a dormir su mente para olvidar el ego, la vanidad y el dolor. Sin esas sensaciones y emociones mundanas dejarán de pensar en sí mismos para convertirse en un medio de actos desinteresados. Habrán momentos en los que inevitablemente tendrán dudas y se verán en la necesidad de emplear la fuerza bruta, pero será parte de su trabajo. Son dadores de esperanza para todos nosotros. Gracias por su sacrificio.

Hakushin y sus monjes agacharon la cabeza en un movimiento sincronizado que le erizó la piel. Él fue sincero respecto a lo que buscaban de ellos, y eso aturdió a Miroku más de lo que lo hubiesen hecho las mentiras y las verdades a medias. Esos adultos estudiosos y practicantes de sus propias creencias —posiblemente también una importante parte de los residentes de esos dos palacios mellizos— veían en seis muchachos, niños en comparación, la solución para sus conflictos colosales.

—Coloquen las manos en su regazo y cierren los ojos, por favor —la voz de quien puso mucho sobre sus hombros se suavizó, como si verdaderamente tratara con pequeños—. Haremos un ejercicio sencillo de meditación.

La agitación de Miroku se fue apaciguando con el seguimiento de las peticiones de Hakushin, tales como relajar sus músculos y hacer a un lado los pensamientos persistentes. Él comenzó regulando su respiración, haciéndola más ligera; pese a eso, el humo de las ideas seguía presentándose con vaporosas dispersiones, todas ellas con Sango y Kagome como protagonistas.

Conociéndolas, adivinó a quién le estaba costando más el tranquilizarse —porque bajar sus defensas ante desconocidos era bastante complicado para ella—. Él, como una persona más serena, estaba acostumbrado a que su mente divagara en ramificaciones infinitas, tanto lógicas como absurdas, haciendo que aquello que le angustiara pareciera pequeño a comparación. La solución al conflicto era más fácil de encontrar cuando se estaba tranquilo.

Los sonidos de su alrededor se tornaron distantes y después fueron cubiertos por los escalofríos que antecedían a los susurros del viento. Miroku supo desde el principio que estos eran diferentes a todos aquellos que escuchó desde que fue consciente de su existencia. No se trataban de esos típicos murmullos de hojas que recorrían su espina vertebral, sino diferentes voces humanas hablando al mismo tiempo. Sin temor, se concentró para comprender una frase, alguna palabra.

Después de convivir todos esos años con eso, lo más natural era el querer saber al respecto.

 _«¿Quiénes son ustedes?»_ pensó, con la intención de que, en ese medio que era su mente, los dueños de las voces le escucharan.

Los susurros se detuvieron, evidenciando que el plan de llamar su atención había funcionado. Como aquello actuaba similar a la brisa, una fuerte corriente zumbó en sus oídos. Miroku apretó los ojos, pues el ruido comenzó a tornarse cada vez más intenso. La molestia no duró mucho porque, de golpe, el viento paró—aunque más que un silencio repentino fue una succión—.

Si eso no fuera más allá de lo habitualmente anormal, el lamento de una mujer resonó en su cráneo.

 _Me atraparon otro vez. Qué absurdo. Es injusto._

 _«¿Quién eres tú?»,_ Miroku insistió en conocer la respuesta, más ahora que contaba con un sólo ser a quien dirigirse. Desafortunadamente, la mujer desconocida prefirió seguir con sus propias penas antes que aclarar sus dudas.

 _Todo fue para nada. Incluso mi propio asesinato fue en vano porque permitiste que te capturaran, y nuevamente estoy atrapada en este inmundo lugar._

 _«¿Tú… viviste aquí?»,_ él formó una conclusión titubeante, ya que la posibilidad de que estuviese hablando con un fantasma se le figuró más inverosímil que voces de origen desconocido que le advertían del peligro venidero.

Peor que eso, su agilidad mental le recordó que no sería del todo impensable el que su intrusa se tratara de una guerrera perteneciente a esas generaciones ancestrales de las que Kaede habló.

Otra presencia femenina se unió a la charla, sin ser invitada ni percibida. El muchacho comenzó a dudar de si todo ese evento no era una simple alucinación al identificarla como Kagome.

 _Miroku, ¿con quién estás hablando?_

La ráfaga volvió en forma de un torbellino violento. La causante de ello era la mujer sin cuerpo, quien se mostró molesta por la intrusión. Ésta soltó un chillido agudo, iracunda.

 _¡Sal de mi cabeza, maldito!_

Miroku abrió los ojos por el escándalo en su interior y, en el mundo real, un quejido detrás de él. Al voltear, se encontró con Sango y Rin al lado de Kagome, preocupadas por su grito repentino y el hecho de que se cubriera las orejas ante una molestia que ellas ni el resto no comprendían.

—¿Qué escucharon? — Hakushin tenía los ojos puestos tanto en la muchacha, como en él. No le fue difícil el hacerse una idea de lo que debió haber ocurrido.

—Nada. Sólo murmullos —Miroku dio una respuesta vaga. La omisión de los detalles fue completamente intencionada.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo dentro de él? —el monje se dirigió a la otra participante del acontecimiento inusual.

—No sé —Kagome luchó por encontrar coherencia en una lógica del mundo de los sueños—. Me concentré, pero no pasó nada, hasta que escuché a Miroku y sólo… lo seguí.

—Tú la atrajiste —Hakushin lo responsabilizó a él, pero eso no significó necesariamente algo malo—. Debes tener una gran fortaleza mental.

Miroku por poco pasó por alto el halago que le dio ese representante, pues no pudo asimilarlo adecuadamente a causa del abatimiento de la presencia extraña que todavía se mantenía atada en su mente, similar a una sombra tenue. Después de todo, el espíritu anónimo le reveló que fue asesinada.

* * *

 **NOTA** :

–Los nombres de las esencias y sus poderes son basados en el _Godai_ , los cinco elementos japoneses, sumados al concepto del Ki; una creencia de origen Chino y con influencia mayormente en el budismo zen.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este día me desperté a las cuatro de la madrugada y me dije "¿Por qué no?", así que aquí estoy, atontada por la carencia de horas de sueño, peeeeero con un capítulo más (¿Yei?). En esta ocasión le sumé a algunos datos para comprender el mundo un poco de acción, aunque derivó más en la conversación de Miroku con ese alguien de origen desconocido. ¿Pareciera que sé lo que estoy poniendo ahora mismo? Pues no, me estoy durmiendo. ¡Vayamos a los agradecimientos!_

 _La entrega de hoy ha sido posible gracias a las siempre lindas_ _ **fran**_ _,_ _ **Yumi**_ _y_ _ **Alinha**_ _._ Mis gracias nunca serán suficientes para decir cuánto me anima su simple presencia en mi historia con un ritmo indefinido. Disculpen si encuentran algún error, aunque no duden en hacérmelo notar porque honestamente no confío en mi actual cerebro atontado.

Bien, me despido. Hoy viajo a la media noche para trámites y esas cosas (otro motivo por el que no podía dormir por la ansiedad), así que debo prepararme. ¡Deséenme suerte!

Muchos besos y abrazos.


	14. Entonces mueran con su orgullo

**13:**

 **Entonces mueran con su orgullo**

El agua de la cascada chocando con fuerza contra su cabeza y hombros funcionaba con precisión para borrar los residuos de sueño, mucho más en Kagome, a quien le costaba más el levantarse y era la última en salir de su habitación al pasillo, donde las mujeres ya la esperaban. A diferencia de ella, Rin sólo resentía de ese ritual diario el choque de temperaturas. Su vida como una sirvienta le acostumbró a despertarse con la salida del sol y entrar a su cuarto compartido cuando éste se ocultaba. Una caminata en la madrugada hacia el río no le suponía gran esfuerzo como en un principio les resultó a los extranjeros.

Siendo ese el tercer día desde que se les nombró habitantes oficiales del Palacio Antiguo, parecían acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, o al menos asimilarlo. El seguir un horario rutinario es útil cuando todo es tan extraño porque se trata de algo que sí es inmutable. En su experiencia, el enfocarse en cumplir sus tareas de servidumbre —a su modo travieso y optimista— le sirvió a Rin para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaran cinco años.

De regreso, con nueva ropa seca, el cabello mojado y la compañía de sus guardianes, ella se preguntó si nuevamente lograría adaptarse, pese a la descomunal diferencia existente entre limpiar los pisos y un cargo ancestral. Sacudió la cabeza. Centrarse en lo negativo sería entregarse nuevamente a los pensamientos trágicos que tuvo en un principio, así que prefería asegurarse de lo estable y, después, aprender a moverse en ese medio.

—Enderézate, _Sui_. Estás encorvada —ella recibió una observación por parte de uno de los tantos sacerdotes cuyo nombre desconocía. Sucedía lo mismo con las sacerdotisas: eran tantas y se turnaban sus lugares que resultaba imposible el aprender rápido sus rostros.

Le hubiese pesado si ellos mostraran la delicadeza de aprender el suyo.

—Sí —Rin respondió la palabra esperada. Acto seguido, corrigió su postura lo más parecida a la del muchacho que tenía a un lado. Él le señaló cómo lograrlo en un acto imperceptible para el resto, como si también hubiera olvidado por un instante la pose adecuada para una correcta respiración.

Miroku —con él sí hubo un momento para preguntarle su nombre— era bueno siguiendo las instrucciones de sus profesores estrictos, siempre ágil a la hora de aprender un nuevo ejercicio que tenía la función de «fortalecer y soltar los músculos». Sin embargo, si se debía colocar obligatoriamente la categoría de rango avanzado, ese debía pertenecerle indiscutiblemente a Sango, la chica de movimientos fuertes, precisos y marcados. Su nivel superior al estimado llamó la atención de los sacerdotes, tanto como para preguntarle directamente la razón de ello.

—Estoy acostumbrada a hacer cosas parecidas a estas desde niña —ella dijo sin acompañar su naturalidad con alguna demostración de respeto. Esos tres hablaban con mucha familiaridad, en especial entre ellos.

—¿Vienes de una familia de samuráis? —Rin se sorprendió ante algo tan peculiar, así como le resultaban los atisbos de costumbres extranjeras que lograba conseguir. «Tokio», «instituto» y «universidad» eran palabras sin un significado para ella, pero sonaban muy importantes para aquellos que vinieron del otro lado del río.

—No —Sango negó con una leve sonrisa. Su comentario errado logró romper con la seriedad cortante que le otorgaba a aquellos que no fuesen sus amigos, lo cual consideró un logro—. Lo hacía porque me gusta.

Su curiosidad no llegó muy lejos por los regaños que les remarcaban que la prioridad siempre serían la clases, no la charla. Ese era el motivo principal por el cual a penas había aprendido datos al azar sobre sus compañeros. Sus comunicaciones en medio de sus lecciones consistían, generalmente, en gestos y movimientos de boca, además de sonrisas tímidas que tenían el propósito de dar apoyo, hacerle consciente de que no estaba atrapada en esa situación sola.

Porque, aunque no hablarán mucho entre ellos, ese trío misterioso le demostraba amabilidad cada que Kusumi no se encontraba por ahí, con sus ojos que reprobaban cualquier contacto físico. En todo caso, Rin prefería cuando estaban bajo la tutela de Kaede. Ella demostraba comprensión a la hora de hacer de la vista gorda a sus intercambios mudos.

Afortunadamente, al terminar con los aprendizajes dados por los shinto, les conducían a una habitación vacía de los dormitorios, un cuarto que en otros tiempos debió ser una bodega o algún sitio para tomar el té. Ahí, separados del área de la cocina, un par de las sacerdotisas más jóvenes les alimentaban y esperaban en el pasillo para recoger los platos sucios. La ausencia de figuras de autoridad les daba una sensación de tenue libertad.

—Nada abre más el apetito que la actividad física —Miroku comentó al momento de sentarse sobre el piso de madera. Una muchacha de cabello corto colocó su respectiva bandeja frente a él.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento posterior hizo que la sacerdotisa diera un pequeño respingo por la acumulación de nervios en su cuerpo; después optó por bajar la mirada como el único acto de escape que encontró. Salir corriendo no sería apropiado, por más que sus pies lo desearan.

—A excepción del cautiverio —Sango agregó, con una imitación del positivismo mostrado por el muchacho que chocó con el contenido de sus palabras.

El par de sacerdotisas no representaban una amenaza similar a la de los guardias con sus armas, dispuestos a atacar si ocurría un acontecimiento sospechoso. Aun así, lo que le dijeran a sus superiores bien podría meterlos en problemas. Rin sospechaba que esa era la razón del tono de dicha sobreactuada que se estaba volviendo bastante característico a esa hora del día. Si les reprendía por ello, bien podrían decir que hablaban en serio. Eso y que se habían vuelto locos.

—Una gran porción de arroz y nada más. Tu favorito —Miroku continuó con el jugueteo que Sango comenzó. Sujetó el cuenco con una mano de la misma forma que los comerciantes que viajaban a los pueblos y aldeas más pobladas lucían su mercancía, con el propósito de animar a un posible comprador.

Al menos eso recordaba que hacían cuando ella era pequeña. Ya no se veían esas personas con la misma frecuencia que antes a causa de la inseguridad de los caminos y las prioridades de la gente común. Asegurarse de tener qué comer estaba en la cima de las necesidades, antes que cualquier pintura elaborada por un famoso de Azuma, un rollo de tela de seda de la aldea Unagi y los pequeños cangrejos de caparazón suave de la isla Hijiri.

—Te equivocas —Kagome corrigió a su amigo—. También hay un poco de algas, vegetales encurtidos y, sólo por hoy, pescado deshidratado. Creo que eso es —la chica analizó con sus palillos a los copos grisáceos colocados sobre su puñado de arroz. Eran tan delgados como el papel de las puertas de esa habitación.

—Para una dieta equilibrada —Sango secundó. Luego le dio un bocado a sus alimentos halagados.

—Así se habla —Miroku aprobó sus comentarios. Su mirada azul también reparó en Rin y su atento análisis sobre sus conductas siempre llamativas—. ¿No tienes hambre? Aun así deberías comer. Todavía debemos ir con el monje Hakushin.

—Claro —ella agradeció su preocupación, como también el ser integrada en su conversación cómica. Tomó sus palillos correspondientes y se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca—. Necesito mucha energía para lograr hacer lo mismo que ustedes.

El muchacho la alentó a continuar dándole relevancia a su alimentación al cederle su parte de pescado. Rin se negó al principio, aunque más por un acto espontaneo de educación, porque bastaba tan sólo una breve observación para notar que él no se veía muy dispuesto a comerlo.

—No es tan complicado —Kagome dijo, una parte de ella creyéndoselo realmente y, la otra, avergonzada por la atención que había recibido junto con Miroku.

—En verdad lo es —Rin, como cualquier persona normal lo haría, no creía que aquello que esos dos lograban fuese como cerrar los ojos y esperar que lo sorprendente ocurriera. Eso intentó, sin resultado alguno—. Por más que trato, me es imposible el poner mi mente en blanco. Mis pensamientos no dejan de aparecer.

—Te entiendo —Sango concordó con su punto de vista, con una frustración proporcional al orgullo que demostraba a la hora de las clases físicas.

Por sus expresiones y trato filoso, ella era quien más evidenciaba que el obedecer las órdenes era debido, nada más, a que era la única opción que les daban. Lo suyo no era la resignación, sino la molestia de fallar miserablemente en un aspecto, un fracaso que destacaba al compararse con su rublo casi perfecto.

—Pero voy a lograrlo, y así dejarán de fastidiar —Sango agregó. El silencio defraudado de los monjes sólo alimentaba su competitividad.

Por ello, cuando fueron escoltados al área budista y tras llevar un buen rato con la lección de meditación, Rin intentó imaginar cuánto energía habría acumulado su compañera después de descubrir que no ganaba nada por más que apretara los ojos. Aquello también fue una derrota para la más pequeña, pues ella también estaba confiada en que serviría.

Su falta de manifestaciones sorprendentes —como escuchar pensamientos o emitir el sonido de la brisa cuando se está sumido en su mente— les imposibilitó un día más de unirse a los dos alumnos más avanzados. Porque mientras ambas batallaban por dejar el nivel de principiantes, ellos debían imitar lo hecho días antes en distancias cada vez más lejanas. Su tarea tampoco estaba libre de inconvenientes, pues resultó que Kagome era incapaz de acceder a los pensamientos de Miroku si no se encontraban cerca —lo que significaba que ella debía fortalecer su poder mental—, y él no siempre era capaz de conectarse con esas voces a las que Hakushin se refirió como «las intenciones de la esencia».

—No siempre estará dispuesta a escucharte —el monje confortó al muchacho al verlo tambalearse fuera de su estado de concentración. Unas gotas de sudor se deslizaron desde su frente.

—Entiendo —Miroku habló, comprensivo y al mismo tiempo decepcionado.

Él y Kagome, pese a estar algunos metros de distancia y dándose la espalda, abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y soltaron los músculos, tensos por el esfuerzo realizado.

Sango soltó un chasquido entre los dientes, un sonido que Rin tomó como el final de su sesión infructuosa. La chica no se limitó a terminar por sí sola la actividad, pues, con la autoridad que ella misma se asignaba, se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia Hakushin en un arrebato que hizo que los monjes que los supervisaban, normalmente apacibles, la siguieran con un caminar que a penas hizo ruido alguno, deslizando una mano dentro de su manga.

Su precaución no se le contagió al líder sereno, ni a los mayores que, así como lo hicieron los días anteriores, le oraban a su ser superior por el descanso de los restos en las vasijas.

—Necesitamos que nos explique cómo debemos hacerlo. Al menos qué es lo que tenemos que ver —Sango demandó. No pudo decírselo directamente al hombre, ya que se interpusieron en su camino unos muchachos con un ofuda en cada uno de los espacios entre sus dedos.

Ella levantó las manos para demostrar que, evidentemente, se encontraba desarmada, pero el efecto fue el contrario. Los monjes tomaron eso como una amenaza y dieron un paso hacia adelante, listo para lanzar sus papeles con poder espiritual. Rin se levantó disparada de su lugar ante la posibilidad del peligro, lo mismo hicieron los amigos de la muchacha. Los cuatro estaban divididos en pares por el corto muro humano.

—Es incorrecto el pretender lograrlo si se ve como un proceso con pasos precisos —Hakushin partió por la mitad a la alineación de sus guardianes nerviosos. Si fuera más expresivo, hubiese dado algún regaño en lugar de limitarse a agitar la cabeza—. Cada persona es diferente, y para ellas hay un sinfín de métodos que les permitan llegar a ese punto estable y profundo. No busques lo racional cuando lo que te va a guiar no se encuentra en tu cabeza.

El cómo que Sango quería obtener seguía ahí, en su postura de brazos cruzados. Veía por ella misma y también por Rin, por que no fuesen abandonadas a su suerte, con una guía que bien no podría servirles y, aun así, pidiendo resultados. Si existían más formas, quería conocerlas inmediatamente.

—Comenzaremos contigo —el monje pasó de la chica exigente y miró a la adolescente a su lado, una acción que bien podría considerarse una reprimenda por ser tan directa.

Rin fue picada por una culpa que no le correspondía, sintiendo que el avance que consiguió con la chica dura se había fracturado. Por fortuna, Sango se mostró comprensiva —no le dedicó una mirada ponzoñosa, o un insulto con un mudo movimiento de boca—; se notó satisfecha porque su demanda le fue cumplida, como mínimo, a una de las dos.

La opción que Hakushin le ofreció no fue otorgada en una lección privada, pues el anciano no le impidió a sus otros tres alumnos el unírseles para observar; cabía la posibilidad de que fuese para darles una distracción en esa tarde decepcionante. Además, cambiaron su sitio de prácticas habitual —el patio frente al edificio desgajado— por el estanque. En esta ocasión no cruzaron el puente bermellón. En su lugar, tomaron otro camino para quedar en su orilla pedregosa y con más vegetación. Cada vez se notaba menos lamentable, así como toda vida natural dentro del Palacio Antiguo.

—Siéntate en el borde —Hakushin comenzó con los primeros pasos. La chica obedeció sin titubear, bastante curiosa por descubrir si eso serviría. De ser así, ¿qué lograría?—. Ahora descálzate y mete tus pies. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy más relajada —y fresca. El agua, que se sintió helada al meterse, fue tornándose agradable conforme más tiempo pasó adentro.

—Eres libre de caminar más profundo —la suavidad y firmeza del monje, también el chapoteo del agua, fueron lo sonidos más sobresalientes en el jardín. El resto se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno que pudiese arruinar el momento.

El siguiente paso fue recibido por el pecho jubiloso de Rin, emocionado como si estuviese jugando. El hombre le dijo «Haz lo que quieras», y ella caminó con cuidado, sintiendo en la planta de los pies a las pequeñas piedras lisas y resbalosas, mojando su atuendo, el cual olvidó enrollar hasta las rodillas. Esa frase significó mucho, la saboreó como una orden llena de posibilidades, libertad, nostalgia.

Tan calmada, con el sentido de alegría pasada en el estómago, su cuerpo se movió por ella, con esos pensamientos ágiles y energéticos que a penas y eran un murmullo. Eso le recordó a la voz que su madre utilizaba para hablar con ella en las noches y así evitar despertar a su padre y hermano con sus interminables preguntas. ¿Eso hacía ella, no?

Rin llegó al centro del estanque, se sentó en una piedra más grande y abrazó sus piernas contra el pecho, lo hizo por a penas y unos segundos, pues terminó resultándole incómodo. Se bajó de esa base sin volver a levantarse y se recostó, se mantuvo a flote, cosa que atribuyó a su escaso peso. Un oleaje desconocido le hizo adormilarse. Miró con el rabillo del ojo y vio unas ondulaciones rodeándola, pese a eso, tardó en percatarse de que eran por su causa.

Cuando una persona arroja una roca dentro del agua, hay círculos pequeños que se vuelven más grandes, se expanden. Ella era como ese proceso, uno que no se detenía. Eso debió contar como una «manifestación sorprendente», eso concluyó con la aparición de algunos murmullos. En otra ocasión le hubiese parecido emocionante, ahora sólo le apetecía dormir.

El agua cubrió las orejas, con lo que silenció cualquier ruido que pudiese perturbarla. La profundidad no era destacable —parada, levemente le rosaba los muslos—, pero en su estado podría hasta percibirse como riesgosa si Rin no se encontrara tan desconectada de sus reflejos. Por ello, le permitió a una fuerza —quizá su propio peso— el ser jalada hasta que el agua cubrió su cuerpo por completo.

 _¡Rin!_

Rin volvió a sentir un revoloteo en su interior que colocó una sonrisa en su rostro. La paz del manto pesado y al mismo tiempo alterable le dieron seguridad, aunque se encontrara entre la oscuridad. Si existieran pequeños puntos luminosos, sería el cielo nocturno. Si le diera calidez, sería un confortable lecho que una familia te otorga con todo lo que ellos tienen.

 _¡Sáquenla de ahí!_

¿Por qué querría salir? Afuera habían cosas tristes, como la guerra, la muerte, la soledad e incontables criaturas espeluznantes —también humanos espeluznantes—. Le resultó bastante normal el querer librarse de todo eso. Antes tenía a las risas, los juguetes y las travesuras… que correspondían cada vez menos.

Ella necesitó su compañía y protección. ¿Dónde estaban ahora? Crecer arruinaba su alegría.

 _¡Se va a ahogar!_

La mención en el exterior de un acto tan natural le trajo lógica a ese mundo de estructura básica. Rin comenzó a agitarse al pensar en el aire que ahí no tenía, luego terminó presa del pánico cuando tuvo un lapso de desconocimiento sobre su localización —¿Esto era un «arriba» o un «abajo»? Sintió vértigo—. La ausencia de sonidos también le resultó preocupante, así que abrió la boca para gritar, lo que trajo una vibración, como si algo se hubiese roto, y provocó que tragara agua.

La chica se levantó tan rápido que la estabilidad le falló y tropezó en varias ocasiones antes de llegar corriendo a la orilla. Kagome y Sango la recibieron, tomaron cada brazo para ayudarle a salir a su cuerpo tembloroso, también le dejaron recargarse su peso en sus hombros y palmearon su espalda mientras recuperaba su respiración habitual.

En medio de sus tosidos, Rin notó que Miroku también deseaba ayudar, pero debió considerar que, siendo un hombre, la prohibición de abstenerse al contacto físico no podría ser ignorada por la situación.

—¿Estás bien? —él se limitó a preguntar por su bienestar.

—Sí —respondió, pese a que su garganta comenzó a arder, tal como los arañazos en sus rodillas, la planta de las manos y algunos dedos de los pies. Se alivió de no haberlo mencionado cuando vio que el muchacho dejó de apretar el entrecejo.

—Estuviste sumergida unos diez minutos, mínimo —Sango soltó. De ser la primera vez que se hubiesen cruzado, ella hubiera tomado esas palabras como una queja o regaño, cuando en realidad era preocupación.

—¿Viste algo? —Kagome preguntó. Pese a eso, poco pareció importarle el que Rin negara con la cabeza. Más que convencida, se sintió confundida porque desconoció qué tanto de las conclusiones que obtuvo bajo el agua nació de su propia mente.

—Está bien. Lo importante es que encontraste tu método —Hakushin demostró con su aprobación que, pese a la nula participación de él y su gente, todavía se encontraba ahí—. Mañana seguiremos contigo.

—Preferiría no ser calcinada viva —la señalada pidió, medio en tono de broma. Sango quería creer que no serían capaces de llevarla a ese extremo.

—Si estás realmente conectada con tu esencia no deberías quemarte —el monje dijo, sin negar la posibilidad, para su disgusto—. No olvides enfocarte en tu respiración y mantenerte en calma, tampoco te presiones. _Ka_ es imprudente, temeraria y salvaje, por lo que es natural que se te dificulte más el lograrlo.

Sango no se mostró feliz por ser nuevamente señalada como quien se quedó atrás, la única de los cuatro.

Las chicas de Kaede aparecieron justo antes de que comenzara la lluvia y los llevaron a los dormitorios. Al llegar a la entrada, Miroku se despidió de ellas, a causa de otro ejemplo más de la división de sexos, con el área masculina en el ala derecha y las mujeres en la izquierda; en medio de ellos, unas cuantas guardianas procuraban que nadie saliera. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, cada habitación de las chicas era dividida por otra más pequeña, donde una de las sacerdotisas adultas dormía. Esas mujeres estaban encargadas de escuchar sus necesidades y acompañarlas. Rin imaginó en un principio que algún sacerdote debía ostentar un cargo parecido para con el muchacho, hasta que Miroku le señaló, con decepción en sus hermosos ojos peculiares, que una «señora amargada» respondía sus intentos de una comunicación amable con resoplidos.

—Me dirigiría a ella como _hermosa dama_ de no ser por su malhumor —había comentado—, y porque estoy casi totalmente seguro de que me escupiría como respuesta.

—Buenas noches, que descansen —Sango fue la primera en retirarse, ya que su cuarto era el primero en el pasillo.

Después le siguió Kagome, y al final fue el turno de Rin para adentrarse a ese sitio espacioso, pero casi vacío, a excepción del futón en medio, la ropa para dormir a un lado y un recipiente con aceite cuya mecha sólo estaba autorizada a encender su sacerdotisa asignada. Curiosamente, ellas traían la luz demasiado tarde, cuando era hora de dormir. Desconocía si se trataba de una travesura, o simplemente esa gente le temía a las penumbras.

Rin notó una fugaz silueta reflejada en su puerta, lo que significaba que la cena había llegado. Los alimentos no eran muy diferentes a los de la comida y, agotada por el desgaste físico, ella se los terminó con agilidad, sin darle oportunidad a que su ardor en el pecho y la culpa le detuvieran.

—¿Inuyasha-sama habrá comido? —le preguntó a los recipientes sucios. Pese a conocer que no tendría contestación, Rin dejó que la rabia saliera.

Además de su propia desconsideración, le molestó el que su amigo pasara de ser visto como un peligro en potencia, una amenaza cuya captura causó visibles inconvenientes, _tan terrible como una historia de terror_ … a ni siquiera ser mencionado. De un día para el otro fue como si no existiera, lo cual era bastante cruel y ofensivo para una persona que, aunque oculto, todavía se encontraba ahí, compartiendo el mismo espacio que ellos.

Eso si todavía seguía vivo.

Rin se sintió perturbada por esa idea grotesca, pero no imposible. Y aceptarlo le sentó aún peor, le provocó náuseas y tuvo ganas de vomitar su cena. Para evitarlo, respiró profundamente y se talló el rostro con ambas manos, también se golpeó el pecho. Tomó un trago de agua para tratar de borrar la amargura en su boca después de su procedimiento.

Entonces se detuvo a analizar los pequeños platos —amontonados uno sobre el otro—, la jarra y el resto de utensilios acomodados en la bandeja de madera; y una idea surgió en su cabeza.

Rin dejó los recipientes en el pasillo, de donde alguien los tomaría para llevarlos a la cocina. Ambas partes ganarían con esa consideración: las sacerdotisas inexpertas se ahorrarían un encuentro incómodo, y ella se aseguraría de que nadie entrara pronto a su habitación.

Luego de hacerse con más tiempo, la muchacha abrió la otra puerta corrediza, aquella que daba en dirección al jardín. Ahí se encontró cara a cara con la tormenta que aún caía con furia sobre todo lo que tenía al alcance, otro inconveniente que ella prefirió tomar a su beneficio —¿Qué mejor forma encontraría para cubrir su presencia?—. La decisión estaba hecha y Rin dio media vuelta para tomar la manta sobre el futón. Con el cuerpo cubierto, se lanzó a la noche, en dirección al sitio en el que confiaba podría encontrar a su amigo.

…

Kagome disfrutaba de su cena con el paisaje lluvioso como espectáculo, aunque la palabra «disfrutar» estaba de más. Ella jugueteaba con la comida, con la cabeza enfocada en lo aprendido en pocos días, en la lógica de lo absurdo que ahí actuaba como leyes físicas. Un ejemplo claro era esa propia lluvia que ellos mismos provocaban, al menos eso escuchó de Kaede y comentarios al azar de otras personas. Lo que comprendió por su cuenta —junto con los atisbos del paisaje lamentable de la noche en la que les sumergieron a esa vida— fue que los pobladores de Tokei se encontraba atrapados en una alarmante sequía que terminó con su llegada. Por ello, la presencia de las hojas nuevas y brillantes se volvía habitual.

Ella entendió que eso debía agradarle a los habitantes, del mismo modo que supo que no sería suficiente. Si la única de sus preocupaciones fuera el asegurar la supervivencia de sus alimentos, no serían obligados a asistir a esas clases de acondicionamiento físico y defensa personal.

Aunado a eso, Kagome recordó un acontecimiento la tarde anterior, más bien un comentario. Mientras ella lidiaba en comprender sobre la importancia de una pose firme y la localización de líneas verticales y horizontales en su cuerpo, un sacerdote cuestionó si algún día obtendrían la habilidad necesaria para comenzar con el manejo de un arma. Uno de sus compañeros, menos pesimista que él, le respondió que sólo una de ellos, quizás otro más.

—Con una práctica estricta y constante cualquiera podría llegar a hacerlo con el tiempo, pero eso es con lo que menos contamos —el hombre concluyó. Después de unos asentimientos compartidos, la atención a la clase fue reanudada.

Por más ignorante que fuera respecto a las cuestiones de ese nuevo mundo, incluso una _extranjera_ como ella sabía que las espadas no hacen que las semillas germinen.

—El monje Hakushin dijo que nos mancharemos de sangre —Kagome le comentó a sus manos, las movió de arriba a bajo buscando la suciedad y, por un momento, lo logró.

Después de un parpadeo, la muchacha se congeló por el resultado tan realista de su imaginación. Porque, con la tenue luz que obtenía de las construcciones contiguas y los rayos de la luna que se colaban entre las nubes oscuras, se encontró manchada de escarlata de la punta de sus dedos hasta los codos. Sintió el calor de ese viscoso líquido sobre su piel, como si ésta absorbiera los rastros de vitalidad.

 _«¿Es eso en lo que quieren que nos convirtamos?_ », obtuvo un pensamiento reflejo que, por supuesto, no esperó que fuera contestado.

La muchacha fue sorprendida por una voz madura y firme, perteneciente a un hombre que no encontraría en su habitación despejada por más empeño que le pusiera a su campaña.

 _Si no somos nosotros, ¿entonces quién?_

Kagome estaba horrorizada tanto por la visión como por la presencia que no había invocado —ella creía que Miroku aún era el único que podía hacerlo—, pero se obligó a no soltar grito alguno. Ella reconoció la parte real de la falsa, así que estaba de más el llamar la atención de aquellos que, al llegar, sólo se encontrarían a una mentirosa en busca de atención, o una loca. Cualquiera de ambos calificativos le sumaría más problemas a los que tenían y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

La única forma en la que no cumplió con su promesa fue con el repentino sonido de un rayo cercano y, anterior a eso, la visión de una silueta otorgada por la incandescencia del relámpago. Ambas cosas le otorgaron claridad, tanto para librarse de esa visión como para reconocer una cara que volteó hacia arriba, y luego retomó su camino, entremezclándose con las sombras.

—¿Rin? —ella murmuró el nombre de la muchacha, antes de que ésta se colocara con el pecho pegado a la tierra. Esa manta cubriendo parte de su cuerpo hacía difícil el distinguir qué era.

Kagome no se hizo cuestiones respecto a lo que pretendía Rin saliendo a esa hora, sólo se lanzó con precipitación cuando la muchacha volvió a avanzar tras asegurarse de la ausencia de sacerdotes y guardias a la mira.

Casi al instante de poner un pie en el medio húmedo y frío, Kagome entendió lo complicado que sería seguirle el paso. Su pequeña compañera era muy ágil, además de habilidosa a la hora de localizar alguna pared o arbusto que le ayudaría a esconderse, como un ratoncito colándose por cada espacio al que tuviera acceso. Ella imitó cada una de sus inteligentes decisiones, siempre unos pasos detrás para no asustarla, eso si acaso la chica aún no se percataba de que la seguía.

Ambas cruzaron el jardín y se aproximaron al área budista donde, aún, los monjes seguían orando sin descanso. El destino de Rin se volvió más claro con su intención de rodear el edificio y avanzar. Kagome se acercó con toda la velocidad que pudo obtener gateando y la jaló del brazo antes de que la muchacha se levantara para seguir con su recorrido.

—Kagome-sama —Rin abrió sus enormes ojos por la sorpresa de encontrarla a su lado.

—Abajo —ella le ordenó. En lugar de explicarle sus intenciones, le señaló con la cabeza al hombre que caminaba por el patio, con un sombrero de paja tejida que le protegía de la lluvia. El monje no tardó en entrar y unirse a sus compañeros en sus plegarias—. ¡Vamos!

—Es por acá —Rin le dirigió por la zona con más árboles, lo que les brindaría de mayor seguridad a la hora de rodear el sitio. Ninguna rompió el silencio por cuestiones de riesgo y porque resultaba bastante obvio que no existían intenciones de delatarse.

Aunque ya lo sospechaba, Kagome sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando llegaron a las celdas, uno que empeoró al notar la absurda ausencia de guardias en el área. Su cuerpo tembló no sólo por encontrarse completamente empapada. Rin se adelantó e ingresó a la construcción con unas agallas que iban más allá de lo saludable. Nuevamente, ella siguió sus pasos.

La iluminación de las galerías era otorgada por escasas velas colocadas al lado de cada una de las celdas. Higurashi recorrió con la mirada cada una, empolvadas, tenebrosas e incómodas. El eco de sus pies descalzos y la oscuridad iban en aumento conforme más avanzaban.

Al llegar al final de la pequeña cárcel, Kagome soltó un gemido casi idéntico al de Rin y se llevó una mano al pecho, aferrada a su ropa por la imagen precaria de los únicos prisioneros. En un rincón, el cuerpo tendido del chico de cabello claro mostró a penas los movimientos de una tenue respiración, empeorada por las cadenas que le inmovilizaban. Como él, el muchacho de la otra celda, era retenido por los eslabones de metal. Sin embargo, su situación fue considerablemente más dramática, pues colgaba del techo, atado de las muñecas, tobillos y torso, con la cabeza agachada por la inconsciencia.

De existir un punto entre la vida y la muerte, bien podría ser ese.

—Inuyasha-sama —su compañera se sentó en el piso y llamó a su amigo—. Soy Rin. Despierte.

El muchacho no obedeció sus peticiones pese a rebosar de preocupación y estima. Inuyasha continuó en esa esquina tan sucia como él, aumentando la tensión en el aire que respiraban. Kagome tomó una bocanada de ese oxígeno pesado y todo el pecho le ardió. Pero el dolor le dio una descarga de energía suficiente para convencerse de la inutilidad de quedarse inmóvil.

—Rin —la muchacha tomó una vela y se la ofreció a la chica asustada—, ayúdame a encontrar algo para abrir las puertas.

—Sí —Rin tomó la luz y abrazó la fuerza de sus ojos que nació de sus meros instintos. Luego de un asentimiento breve, ella volvió a recorrer el pasillo con suma atención.

Mientras la niña buscaba alguna clase de herramienta olvidada, Kagome probó los barrotes más cercanos, dándoles golpes firmes y empujándolos con el fin de hallar alguno flojo o tan viejo que no fuese capaz de resistir el peso de dos simples jóvenes. Lamentablemente, esa madera resultó demasiado firme, casi comparable al acero con el que fabricaban en su mundo a sus versiones más modernas. Ella quiso patear alguno por la frustración, sin embargo, su cerebro le exigió otro análisis cuando descubrió un papel doblado y amarrado a dos barrotes.

—¿Por qué…? —el cuestionamiento sobre el objetivo del talismán atado a la puerta fue interrumpido por una punzada profunda que partió en su mano derecha y llegó hasta el hombro.

Kagome gritó sin contenerse con lágrimas que se le saltaron de los ojos; el simple contacto con el papel le corroyó la piel como si fuera ácido y dejó sus dedos ardiendo. Estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en su herida de origen desconocido como para reparar en los pasos veloces y los meneos del chico que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué le pasó? —Rin regresó para revisar su mano. Ella siseó cuando notó cómo la piel irritada de sus dedos medio e índice comenzó a inflamarse, aunque aquella que sufría era otra.

Pese a las palpitaciones en la zona herida, la atención de Kagome cambió a la tela con la que Rin seguía envolviéndose a pesar de la evidente humedad.

—Por favor, ayúdame a romperla.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —la chica le preguntó conforme reducían a la manta en pedazos con los que Kagome se envolvió ambas manos, no sólo la lastimada. Sus planes llegaban primero que sus explicaciones.

—Mira este ofuda. Si colocaron esa condenada cosa es porque es importante. Apostaría que sirve como un candado, por eso es necesario deshacerse de él.

—Entiendo —Rin tomó otros fragmentos porque la puerta que mantenía encerrado al chico lobo también contaba con esa seguridad de papel.

Kagome terminó con una imitación bastante deficiente de unos guantes que esperó ayudaran a disminuir la descarga. Otro método suyo fue el morderse los labios para suprimir los gritos y, en práctica, ese paso fue el más eficaz en su propósito. Higurashi se deshizo en quejidos ahogados al sentir una descarga más directa y potente que emanaba una luz azulada.

Su boca no tardó en percibir el sabor de la sangre y sus lágrimas le resbalaron hasta la barbilla. Detrás de ella, Rin sorbió su nariz en medio del mismo proceso agonizante que consistía en sostener el ofuda y hacerse de toda la fuerza posible para tirar de sus extremos.

Las orejas caninas de Inuyasha se movieron, seguramente extrañado por el ruido que debió despertarlo. La respuesta no llegó a su confundido ser, así que el muchacho se arrastró por la tierra, siendo guiado por los gemidos fugitivos. Su cometido hubiese sido más sencillo de tener descubiertos los ojos.

Kagome lanzó una risita pasajera cuando el papel se partió en dos partes y soltó una pizca de ceniza que llevaba dentro. Un poco de ella cayó sobre uno de los muslos suaves y éste ardió igual que las heridas de sus manos. Sin pensárselo mucho, sacudió el polvo con la tela y abrió la puerta de un codazo. Al encontrarse adentro, arrojó a una esquina su protección con los rastros de toxicidad. Resultó impensable el tocar al muchacho con esas partículas venenosas.

—Aquí estoy —ella fue al encuentro de Inuyasha y, con suavidad, le ayudó a sentarse. Él, carente de fuerzas, no se resistió—. Con cuidado, no te lastimes.

Lentamente, Kagome removió la venda de sus ojos, y le limpió el sudor y la tierra del rostro. Inuyasha parpadeó por los toques ligeros y, después de acostumbrarse a las tinieblas, mostró unas opacas iris doradas que intentaron ponerle un nombre a sus facciones. Ella no esperó el reconocimiento anormal en su mirada, mucho menos que extendiera los dedos con el propósito de tocarla.

—Soy Kagome —balbuceó a causa de una nube de familiaridad en el desorientado Inuyasha.

El hechizo de aislamiento del mundo se repitió nuevamente. A diferencia del primer encuentro, éste fue breve, con las quejas de dolor y la expresión de alivio de Rin.

—Ustedes… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —el otro cautivo se agitó inquieto, tratando de ahuyentar a la muchacha que mostró claras intenciones de acercarse.

—Espera —habló con voz suave. No obstante, su tacto fue pagado con un golpe del chico. Accidental o no, la niña cayó al piso por el impacto.

—Rin, ven —Kagome la llamó y ella obedeció a sabiendas de que no lograría nada con el exaltado. Inuyasha cambió al cuidado de otros brazos cuando Higurashi fue con el lobo—. Tranquilo. Estamos aquí para sacarlos. ¿Podrías bajar la voz? Van a escucharnos.

Un azul sospechoso regó desconfianza con la presencia de otra mujer que, con movimientos pausados, se le acercó para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Kagome tomó la ausencia de acciones violentas como un permiso para tocar sus brazos y piernas. Las heridas causadas por los grilletes, sumado al tono azulado, le empujó a masajear sus extremidades para reactivar su circulación.

—¡Ah! ¡Ten cuidado, mujer!

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada agria por la protestas de su compañero.

—Si quiere gritar, que lo haga —él dijo, entre burla y desprecio por cualquiera, ya fuese que pudiera escucharlo o no—. Van a seguir ignorándonos aunque nos estemos muriendo. Van a festejar cuando eso pase.

La declaración desagradable contaba con las suficientes pruebas para sustentarse, sólo bastaba con fijarse en las manchas descuidadas de sangre en la tela, ninguna señal de atenciones básicas como comida y agua, o la ausencia de carceleros.

—Es inútil. No hay forma de quitarlas —Rin se afligió. Las cadenas no cedería por más que tirara de ellas, y esa fue una conclusión que compartieron los presentes.

—Si ustedes no pudieron romperlas es porque debe tener algún conjuro —a Kagome le pesó el aceptarlo en voz alta—. Ellos son los únicos que pueden quitarlas.

—Ya lo saben, así que váyanse —Inuyasha ahuyentó a su pequeña amiga, como si los riesgos tomados no contaran.

—¡Claro que no! —Rin se mostró firme en su idea de socorrerlos—. No hay forma de que los dejemos así, a su suerte.

—¿Y qué van a hacer? —las cadenas tintinearon. Ese fue el sonido de la desesperación en ascenso—. Mírate. Ya estás herida y acabas de llegar. Recuerda que no estás en el Palacio Principal, ni esto que estás haciendo va a ser tomado como alguna de tus travesuras infantiles. Ten muy presente que, si las atrapan, ustedes van a ser las próximas en acompañarnos.

—Pero pueden salir. Todavía hay dos lugares reservados en las lecciones…

—Ya me parecía bastante raro que dos humanas llegaran por su propia cuenta. Esta no es más que una trampa —el hombre lobo reunió sus supuestas pistas hasta construir una conspiración imaginaria—. Mejor guarda silencio, _niña_ , porque no está en mis planes el volverme un juguete como ustedes. El sólo imaginarlo resulta una vergüenza para mí y mi gente.

—¡Entonces mueran con su orgullo! —Kagome explotó. Los actos malagradecidos y las sospechas de complicidad colmaron su paciencia. Si pretendían comportarse como niños caprichosos, ella los trataría como tales—. Aunque me temo que la muerte no es un estado que sea reversible —les recordó—. Nadie les está pidiendo que abandonen sus principios, es suficiente con que lo aparenten. Mis amigos y yo tampoco estamos muy felices con la situación, pero si el fingir nos da más posibilidades, entonces lo haremos. ¿Entienden?

Los altaneros no respondieron, como tampoco cruzaron la mirada con la chica que se atrevió a darles lecciones de supervivencia. Uno de los pecados de Kagome también era el orgullo, por ello, se quedó esperando un comentario —se conformaba con un insulto— que le ayudara a escoger su siguiente acción. De no ser por eso, habría contado con tiempo extra para irse y, quizá, librarse del grupo de sacerdotisas y el monje líder. Primero escucharon su marcha rebotando en las paredes de las celdas, luego se hallaron rodeados.

—Aquí están —Kaede dio un paso al frente. Su alivio por encontrar a las rebeldes se notó bastante convincente—. ¿Qué buscaban fuera de sus habitaciones?

—Parece como si su intención fuera el escaparse —Hakushin no pasó por todas las faltas visibles, empezando por las puertas abiertas y las intrusas. Aunque actuar con mano de hierro no estaba en su carácter, el respeto a las reglas sí guiaba sus pasos.

—No digas estupideces, bonzo inepto —Inuyasha no se guardó sus comentarios maleducados. Más bien, fue como si los hubiera reservado para el momento en el que se encontrara frente a frente con una figura de autoridad. Su imagen mental debió ser diferente, con un sentimiento de superioridad en lugar de esa sensación de sometimiento—. Sólo hay una forma de salir de aquí con vida y, para su suerte, ya me cansé de sus malditos calabozos. Si van a jodernos, al menos háganlo en un lugar menos inmundo.

No podía imaginar qué tan humillante le resultó el tragarse sus palabras en tan sólo tres días transcurridos. El pago de esa afrenta fue la remoción de las ataduras para el hanyō y el yōrō, pues se las cambiaron por otras que eran invisibles en teoría, pero más asfixiantes.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Loopsinie se reporta por fin, ahora habitando un nuevo país. Así es, que no se diga que esta vez mis tardanzas no son justificables porque el mudarse es muy complicado, más si dejas todo lo que conoces atrás e inicias de nuevo. Oren porque esta antisocial pueda adaptarse pronto._

 _Como sea, mi vida no es interesante, sino el fic. En el capítulo de esta ocasión, Rin nos dio una leve descripción de su nuevo estilo de vida al cual pronto se unirán otras dos personas. Además, Kagome demostró su valentía e ingenio en situaciones complicadas porque, a pensar de lo que sus continuos secuestros lo aparenten, lucha para inclinar la situación a su favor. Esa es una de las cosas que la hacen tan brillante._

 _Saludos y agradecimientos especiales a_ _ **fran**_ _, por esperar la reparición de Inuyasha y Kōga; y_ _ **Yumi**_ _por ser la chica del cumpleaños (un día tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta). Sin sus lindos comentarios, mi estado zombie sería más evidente._

 _Demasiada plática por mi parte porque ya es hora de dormir. Recuerden que les mando besos y abrazos, además de buenos deseos. Hasta luego~_


End file.
